


What If Astra Had A Daughter?

by Maozy321



Series: What If Astra Had A Daughter? [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 61,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	1. Who Are You?

**Name**

"Of course, leave it to media magnate, Cat Grant, to put a name to a face," the news reporter chuckled. "Miss Grant dubbed National City's new female hero, "Supergirl." And if Twitter is any indicator, the name appears to be catching on."

"Supergirl?" Kara Danvers questioned. "We can't name her that!"

"'We' didn't," Cat Grant stated, glaring at her assistant for her little outburst.

"Right, I'm sorry," Kara sighed. "It's just, uh... I don't want to minimize the importance of this. A female superhero. Shouldn't she be called Superwoman?"

"I'm sorry, darling, I just can't hear you over the loud color of your cheap pants," Cat shot back at Kara.

Kara exhaled loudly, "If we call her 'Supergirl,' something less than what she is, doesn't that make us guilty of being anti-feminist? Didn't you say she was a hero?"

Cat scoffed before replying, "I'm the hero. I stuck a label on the side of this girl, I branded her. She will forever be linked to Catco, to the  _Tribune_ , to me. And what do you think is so bad about 'Girl'? I'm a girl. And your boss, and powerful, and rich, and hot, and smart. So if you perceive 'Supergirl' as anything less than excellent, isn't the real problem you? And if you're so smart, Kerah, could you please give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you?"

As Kara tried to think of a reason, James Olsen stepped into Cat's office. "I printed it. And it's an even higher resolution than you hoped for."

Cat frowned, "James. You are interrupting a very craftily worded termination."

"Kara wanted to surprise you, but she has a teller friend that works at West National City Bank," James grinned. "The branch that got robbed."

"Right!" Kara exclaimed, going with James' lie. "Right, yes, I went there. You know, it took me a while to park my car in the streets. The one-way streets are so confusing."

James cleared his throat to get Kara to get to the point and she chuckled, "You tell it so much better."

James smiled, "Kara convinced her source to allow us to use a photograph that she captured."

"You got a clean image of Supergirl?" Cat stated. "Kerah, if you can't take credit when you do something well, you are gonna be at the bottom of the pile forever. But,  _mazel tov_. You bought yourself another day."

Both James and Kara was shooed out when someone flew in.

**Mystery Flyer**

"Who is that?" Kara questioned, watching the woman in Cat's office.

"That would be Morgan Sinclair," Winn Schott, Kara's best friend/co-worker, answered. "Those are some nice unreleased limited Luthor Corp Air Boots she has. Must be the benefits of being friends with Lena Luthor."

"I never heard of a Morgan Sinclair," Kara huffed. "Is she rich and famous?"

Winn beamed and pulled out a book box set out of the bottom drawer of his desk, "To answer your question, hell yes. Morgan Sinclair is the author of the trilogy, The Astral Life. I wonder if she would be willing to sign my copy."

"I remember reading that," Kara stated. "Good trilogy. Wait! How do you know how she looks like when there's no picture in the biography section?"

"Her wife posts pictures of them together," Winn answered. "That the only way anyone would know. Also, it's a known fact that she isn't human."

"What do you mean?" Kara frowned.

Winn whispered, "She's Kryptonian like Superman but she's not into the hero stuff."

"Good employees do not gossip," someone stated, breaking Winn and Kara apart from their discussion.

"M...Miss M...Morgan Sinclair," Winn stammered. "It's an honor to meet you. Uh... my name is Winn Schott. Could you sign my boxset of your books?"

Mrs. Sinclair smiled, "Sure, I don't see why not. So how's Toyman?"

Winn froze before stuttering, "H... how do y...you know that?"

"It's called research, Mr. Schott," Morgan stated as she signed Winn's books. "Also, Kara Danvers. You need some training, cousin."

Morgan placed the box set back on the desk and flew to the elevator without another glance, leaving the two in the state of shock.


	2. First Alien Fight

**Plans Gone Wary**

"What happened with the plane, Vartox?" Vartox's comrade growled. "You were ordered to bring it down."

"Our trap worked," Vartox informed. "The DEO agents wet on board and the bomb detonated."

His comrade frowned, "Then why aren't they dead?"

Vartox replied, "The female. She flew into the sky and caught the plane."

"Who is she?" Vartox's comrade scowled.

"Zor-El saved his child before Krypton's destruction," Vartox answered.

"Alura's daughter," the comrade mused.

"She's working with the humans," Vartox enlightened.

His partner contemplated, "Twelve years we've been forced to hide in the shadows. But the General's arrival is imminent. Nothing must interfere. You are instructed to eliminate the human operatives. You can add this girl to the list."

"Can't promise her death won't be public," Vartox huffed. "And messy."

"Human casualties are irrelevant," he replied.

"Good," Vartox smirked. "And if she is Alura Zor-El's daughter, then she will pay for her mother's debts. And so will her city."

\- + - + -

Rai, a level 2 energy demon, turned off the listening device and glanced over at Morgan. Rai was from the Planet Joule, a mute slave when she escaped and found Morgan. Her old master came to claim her but Morgan defeated him and Rai pledged her life as repayment.

"We're good here, Rai," Morgan sighed heavily. "Let's head home and hit the showers. I have to fly back out here and possibly assist Supergirl later."

Rai smirked and signed, 'Kara is your family and it was your duty to look after her back on Krypton.'

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Get a move on, Rai. Lena, Veronica, and I don't pay for just backtalk."

Rai giggled and moved to the front of the van. Morgan sighed and buckled in as Rai got the car going. Morgan jumped when her phone went off and she scrambled to answer.

"Astrid here," Morgan answered.

"Babe, it's me," Veronica, Morgan's wife, informed. "I just picked up Athena because you apparently forgot and she's crying."

Morgan groaned, "Ah, sorry. Important stakeout."

Veronica huffed, "What was the first thing you said to me after we got married?"

"Family first, job second," Morgan sighed. "Rai is driving us home right now."

"You better be home and making snacks by the time I get into the kitchen," Veronica stated before hanging up.

Morgan sighed loudly, "Gotta fly, Rai. We'll meet up later."

Rai laughed as Morgan flew out the back of the moving van.

**Message**

"Clever. Picking a spot lined with lead," Kara observed. "But I can still hear your heartbeat."

Vartox attacked Kara and stood before her. "On my planet, females bow before males."

"This is not your planet," Kara pointed out.

"You look like Alura," Vartox stated.

"How do you know my mother's name?" Kara questioned.

Vartox scoffed, "You don't easily forget the name of the woman who condemned you to prison."

Kara frowned, "Fort Rozz?"

"She was our judge and jailer," Vartox grumbled. "Can't kill her. So killing you will have to do."

They exchanged blows and Vartox baited Kara. "Just because you wear that symbol on your chest doesn't mean you're him. Fighting him would be an honor. Fighting you is an exercise."

Vartox got the upper hand on Kara and pinned her down. "You actually think that you could stop me? That you'd be able to stop any of us?"

Kara screamed when Vartox managed to cut her arm and he smirked. "Now you know what it's like to bleed. Soon, your whole city will bleed."

Vartox was about to make another cut when he got hit by heat vision. He turned and was punched.

"Who?" Vartox growled before it was his turn to be pinned down.

"You are going to send a message back to your leader," the stranger stated. "Tell them that no one hurts my family and gets away with it."

The stranger let Vartox run as there was an explosion nearby. She flew over to Supergirl and started cleaning and dressing the wound.

"Morgan," Kara panted. "What are you doing here?"

"You're family," Morgan stated. "And family stick together. Here comes your sister. Don't let her lock me up."

\- + - + -

"You're not indestructible, Kara," Alex huffed as she ran the sunlamp over Kara's arm. "And who is your friend in black?"

"I'm Kara's cousin," Morgan stated. "Seems like everyone forgot about me."

"Cousin?" Alex questioned. "The only cousin she has is Kal-El."

Kara remembered, "Kal-El is my younger cousin but I had an older cousin, Astrid In-Ze. You can't be my cousin, Morgan because Astrid died when I was 10."

Morgan smirked, "What if I told you that our god, Rao, gave me a second life? Also, if you're going to be a hero, learn to fight. Agent Alex Danvers, you should set your sister up for training before she gets killed out there."

"You don't tell me what to do," Alex huffed as Morgan took off. "Argh, she's so annoying."

"Astrid is still alive," Kara stated. "After all these years, we thought she was dead and in Rao's light. This changes everything."

"What do you mean, Kara?" Alex sighed.

Kara looked at Alex, "You were right. The world doesn't need me. It needs Astrid or Morgan or whatever she's calling herself. She was always the hero."

**Desert Fight**

Alex called Kara once they found Vartox. "Kara, where are you? You're the only one that can stop him."

"Morgan can handle it," Kara stated before she felt her back crash into the wall.

Morgan held Kara against the wall and took the phone. "Kara will be there in one and set up a training course for her. I don't work for the DEO and if you try to take me in, your place gets bombed."

Morgan hung up and dropped the phone on the couch. She flew around the room and changed Kara's clothes into her suit before flying Kara to said destination.

"You are going to fight because it's your destiny to protect this world, Kara," Morgan stated. "Superman can't do it alone and you are not in this alone. National City is your city, Kara."

Kara nodded, "Ugh, thanks for the pep talk but how do I defeat Vartox?"

Morgan chuckled as she flew off. "Make the world burn, girl."

\- + - + -

Morgan was back after the fight with a bag of burgers and two water bottles. Kara quickly dug into the food.

"Oh, my Rao, how did you know I needed this?" Kara questioned after chugging one water bottle.

Morgan shrugged, "I'm always hungry after a good workout. Anyways, good fight but you still needs to training."

Kara looked at Morgan, "Are you going to train me?"

"Nope," Morgan laughed. "I got my own thing to do. Plus I think you have a job at the DEO."

"Why aren't you a hero?" Kara asked.

"I am, in my own way," Morgan answered. "I just don't do publicity stunts like you and Kal-El. I have to go but we'll catch up another time and you have to tell me about Kal-El. I think I'm missing info."

"Yea," Kara agreed as Morgan took off again.


	3. El Mayarah

**Training**

"Hey Kara," Morgan grinned, joining Kara in flight. "You're a bit slow, you know that."

"Supergirl, who is with you?" Director Henshaw grumbled into the earpiece.

"My cousin, Astrid In-Ze," Kara chuckled before turning to Morgan. "So what name are you going by?"

"Fully, it's Morgan Astrid In-Ze Sinclair," Morgan replied. "I should go say hi to the director of the DEO. I'll be right back."

Kara watched Morgan zoom off and stop near the data collection table. She didn't know what Morgan was saying but the director cracked a short laugh.

"Alright, go away, Morgan," Kara heard Director Henshaw say. "And I'll be there on Friday."

Morgan rejoined Kara and smirked, "So I said we would catch up later. Want to come over on Friday?"

"Friday?" Kara mused. "I should be free."

"Good, and bring cookies. Also, good luck with training," Morgan smiled.

Kara was about to respond when Morgan flew off super fast, breaking the sound barrier.

"Supergirl, you better train hard if you want to beat her," Director Henshaw sighed. "She happens to be ten times better than Superman."

"That show off," Kara huffed before speeding up to prove she could do the same.

\- + - + -

Kara arrived at the scene of the raging fire at National City port. "What can I do, Chief?"

"That ship's holding almost a million barrels of crude oil," the Chief informed. "If the fire reaches it, it's gonna go off like a two-ton bomb. And the tugboat won't get here in time."

Kara took too long to process the problem that the Cheif exclaimed, "What are you waiting for? Superman would've blown it out by now."

"Right. Okay. Uh, you've got this," Kara mumbled before using her super breath.

Instead of helping, it made matters worse. Kara decided to move the boat instead. Morgan, who was watching from high up, sighed and assisted. Morgan blew out the fire, taking the limelight away from Supergirl, and disappeared from sight.

**Media**

"Supergirl: Hero or Sidekick?" stated the newscaster. "That's what the citizens of National City are asking themselves after the latest attempt at heroics by Supergirl where another hero emerged, saving the bay from an ecological disaster."

Kara grumbled about the save while Winn tried to cheer her up. To make it worse, Lord Maxwell made an appearance.

"Forget about Supergirl's lack of experience and the new mysterious hero, I'm talking about the trouble she'll bring to National City," Maxwell stated. "Look at Metropolis. Since Superman's arrival, a veritable super bad guy war has been waged on that city. Their maintenance budgets have quadrupled. National City does not need Metropolis' problems."

"Who cares what that guy says? Winn chuckled, trying to be upbeat.

"You do," Kara sighed. "Isn't Maxwell Lord your personal hero?"

Winn tried to deny it but couldn't. Luckily, Kara was distracted by the arrival of Cat Grant.

"She's here," Kara announced with the latte ready at hand.

The elevator doors opened, revealing Cat Grant holding a child with its parents, the Sinclairs, standing behind her. "Athena is so adorable. You must bring her around more often."

"Cat darling, I had a long hard time convincing Morgan to put Athena in daycare," Veronica chuckled. "Besides that, is your office alien-proofed?"

"Sadly, no," Cat sighed. "Anyways, content meeting, two minutes, my office."

\- + - + -

"Great concerns, Cat," Morgan chuckled during the meeting. "What are you going to do about the mysterious shadow flyer that helped your superhero?"

"Nothing," Cat replied. "Besides, that mysterious flyer is from Europe, specifically Athens, Greece. An associate of Wonder Woman called the Shadow. Supergirl, however, was branded by me, therefore she belongs to me and CatCo, which brings me to the final point. I want an interview with her by the end of the week."

"How will you even managed that?" Morgan grinned. "Not everyone is at your command, Cat."

Cat scoffed, "James, do what you can to get Supergirl for the interview. Everyone out!"

Morgan smirked when she used her super hearing on Kara while Cat tried to get Veronica to hand over Athena. She found it amusing to hear Kara worry about Cat finding out that she was Supergirl.

**Mini-Reunion**

Morgan was out flying with Aster, her cat-dragon, when she noticed Kara. She followed Kara to the warehouse at the corner of 78th and Washington. She watched as Kara flew to Alex but was intercepted by another being.

"It's been a long time, little one," Astra stated. "Look how you've grown. So beautiful."

"But you... You died," Kara stared in disbelief. "When Krypton exploded... Everyone died. You died... Aunt Astra."

"Except I wasn't on Krypton when it perished. I was a prison aboard Fort Rozz," Astra pointed out. "Did your mother not tell you? How she sent me away? Banished her own blood? Imprisoned me for speaking the truth while she told only lies?"

"But why did she send you to Fort Rozz?" Kara questioned.

"For being a hero," Astra answered. "For trying to save our world."

Morgan zoned out of the conversation when Aster nipped her hand and ran off. She huffed and went looking for the mischievious cat-dragon. Aster glanced back at Morgan before running into the midst of the fight between Kara and Astra. Both Astra and Kara stopped at the sight of Aster.

"A cat-dragon?" Astra paused. "I haven't seen one in such a long time. It reminds me of Aster."

Aster perked her ears towards Astra just as Morgan jumped on the beast. "I got you now, Aster. We are going home."

"Morgan?" "Astrid?" Kara and Astra questioned.

"Uh... hi?" Morgan laughed awkwardly before taking off with Aster in her arms. "Bye!"

There was a pregnant pause that ended with the arrival of Director Hank Henshaw and the strike team.

"Stop," Hank ordered. "Stay where you are."

Astra laughed, "You possess no weapon that could harm me."

"You are so wrong," Hank informed, stabbing Astra with his Kryptonite knife.

Astra took off screaming to deal with her injury and Hank turned to Kara. "Any more family I should know about?"

\- + - + -

"Veronica?" Morgan questioned as she flew into the bedroom.

Veronica looked up from her book that she was reading on the bed. "How was your flight, love? Is Aster still being a mischievous punk?"

Morgan chuckled nervously, "Tonight's flight was interesting and yes, still a mischievous little punk. Um... my mum is still alive."

"That's great...?" Veronica frowned in confusion.

"It means you will have to meet her," Morgan pointed out. "I don't think it will turn out that great like when you met Diana."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Diana was a Goddess and compared to me, I had the right to be insecure and jealous. Luckily, it worked out for the three of us. Meeting your mom will be easy. A piece of cake. Also, invite Diana. It's been a while since we had a night together."

Morgan sighed, "It's a good thing that I listen to you. I'm going to wash up and we are going to cuddle."

"There better be cuddling," Veronica huffed. "I missed you throughout the whole day."

"And I, you," Morgan smiled as she walked backwards to the bathroom. "I love you, Veronica Sinclair."


	4. Reactron

**Complications**

"Cat, what is this about having an expose party for Supergirl?" Morgan huffed into the phone. "Athena's birthday party is tonight."

"Don't worry," Cat chuckled. "I'll be there. Besides, the expose party is tomorrow night. Anyways, Carter will be dropped off first so take care of him for me."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Yea, whatever. Just show up and don't go interrogating Diana. She flew over for this special occasion and I don't need you to make her run off."

Cat sighed, "Fine, I won't run off your goddess. Excuse me, I have to get back to writing this exclusive on Supergirl."

\- + - + -

"Shit!" Lena Luthor cursed. "It didn't arrive yet, Maggie."

Maggie Sawyer shook her head with a sigh, "What didn't arrive? Also, when are you moving out? You're cramping my style."

"You have no style!" Lena huffed. "Athena's present. I was going to give her a bike."

"Pff, like that would beat Morgan's gift to her own daughter," Maggie laughed. "I heard from Veronica, Morgan built Athena a mobile spaceship with legit alien tech."

Lena grumbled, "Why can't she leave the spoiling to us?"

Maggie shrugged, "Didn't Morgan say that she had a daughter with her Kryptonian wife, Nova, and that Nova and said child were on Krypton when it exploded?"

"Yes, she did," Lena sighed. "Morgan is going to be so overprotective of Athena and any future children they have. They will be lucky to have such kind loving parents like Morgan and Veronica and Diana."

"I have a hard problem seeing myself in a gay threeway relationship," Maggie mused. "But they did say that it depends on the people you're seeing."

"So what did you get Athena?" Lena questioned.

Maggie smirked, "Gumball Coin Bank. It came in yesterday and I wrapped it up all nice with a bow on top."

"I dislike you a lot right now," Lena pouted as she grabbed her purse. "I'm off to find a suitable gift for a five-year-old."

\- + - + -

"You can't leave," Morgan huffed, sitting on Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman (Gal Gadot version).

"But Supergirl is in trouble," Diana pointed out.

Veronica frowned, "You will be the one in trouble if you do not take some time to spend with Athena. Also, we all agreed to no missions."

Diana sighed, "This is not fair. I'm outnumbered two to one here."

"Three to one," Athena corrected as she pouted at Diana. "Will you teach me how to use the sword?"

Diana groaned, "Okay, I give. You can get off me, Morgan. I won't go rescue Supergirl and I'll go train our little warrior."

Morgan chuckled as she got off of Diana. "Use the wooden swords and wear padding. I need to get back to making breakfast for us."

"And I'm going to watch Athena win against Diana," Veronica sighed. "Someone has to make sure the birthday girl still looks great for her party and to ensure there's no cheating."

"But you always fight dirty," Diana huffed, picking up Athena after she got up. "Your mom is a horrible fighter."

"Mom doesn't need to fight when she has you and mama," Athena giggled before receiving kisses from her parents.

**Saving Lord**

Kara landed in the junkyard and looked for Reactron. "I'm not here to fight you. I know who you are. I know why you hate my cousin. I know what you've lost, too."

"You look taller on TV," a tied up Maxwell Lord stated.

"Where is he?" Kara questioned.

"He forced me to repair his suit," Lord replied. "I don't know where he is."

Kara freed Lord as Reactron appeared. "Get out of here. Go!"

"Ben, I don't think your wife would want you hurting anyone," Kara reasoned.

"Ben Krull is dead," Reactron informed. "Superman saw to that. Now he's gonna lose someone too."

Kara was overpowered by Reactron and his newly fixed suit. She remembered the light fading and a glimpse of her cousin, Superman.

\- + - + -

Kara watched as Maxwell Lord thanked Superman on TV for saving his life even though she was the one that had arrived to save Lord. "I don't understand. How could he know that I was fighting Krull?"

Kara noticed James and went to him. "You called him."

James had the decency to acknowledge the accusation and showed her his watch. "Kara, he gave me this a long time ago. If I ever got in trouble, I could contact him."

"But you weren't in trouble," Kara pointed out. "When did you even call him? The second I left?"

"Kara, I made a promise to your cousin," James sighed. "If anything ever happened to you.."

"My cousin didn't have a "get out of a jam free" card when he first started and neither did the Shadow," Kara stated. "I shouldn't get one either. It feels like you don't in me."

Kara left before James could further explain himself. She needed time to be alone.

**Party**

"Hey, you made it!" Morgan greeted when the door opened.

Kara smiled awkwardly, "So I did and I brought cookies."

"Follow me," Morgan smiled as she began walking further into the house. "Athena, sweetie, come say hi to my cousin. You will have to call Aunt Kara."

Kara was surprised to see a miniature version of Morgan running up to her. "Hello, Aunt Kara. Are you going to put Reactron in jail soon?"

"Uh... what are you talking about, Athena?" Kara laughed.

"You're Supergirl, duh," Athena stated.

"So you're Supergirl," Cat stated, coming out of the kitchen and narrowed her eyes at Kara. "I can hardly believe it. I mean, I was only told barely an hour ago that the Shadow was related to Supergirl and Superman."

Carter, who was following his mother, gasped, "Wait, if Kara is Supergirl, then that means Supergirl works for you, mom!"

"Hey! No work related discussion!" Veronica shouted. "The birthday dinner is ready, so get seated!"

\- + - + -

"So Supergirl here and in the flesh," Maggie Sawyer chuckled as they gathered in the living room. "Your day job happens to be Cat's assistant."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Cat frowned.

"As long as she's out of the DEO's hairs, I have no problem with it," J'onn J'onzz stated. "She might ruin the intel we're getting from them."

"Quiet, Martian," Veronica stated. "We're in the middle of questioning Supergirl."

Morgan chuckled, "Question her all you want but she's still an amateur superhero. There are things out there that you have not experienced, Kara. Kryptonite was the first, being cut by Vartox's ax. You must prepare for the unexpected."

"Then why did you run when you saw Astra?" Kara questioned.

"I am not ready to face my own mother," Morgan sighed heavily. "I died, was reborn, and never came home to Krypton. I have some regrets about it, like not being there to save Nova. Astra changed and I don't know if it's a bad thing or not, or whether I can help you when I'm... we're... fighting a bigger battle, against CADMUS."

"What is CADMUS?" Kara asked.

"They are a darker part of the DEO," Lena answered. "Run by my mother, Lillian Luthor. We believe that division of the DEO will break away if the government ever changed its stance on aliens. Our secret agent at the DEO will train you and prepare you."

"I guess I will be protecting you from the human standpoint," Cat stated. "I still expect that expose party to be ready tomorrow night."

"Right, of course, Miss Grant," Kara blushed. "Everything is ready for tomorrow night."

J'onn stood, "Well, I bid everyone a good night and Kara, good luck with Reactron."

"Bye J'onn," the others bade.

"Mama, mom, maman, will you read me to sleep?" Athena yawned.

"Alright, party's over," Maggie grinned. "Night everyone. Come on, Luthor. You still at my place."

"Thank goodness, I'm moving out on Monday," Lena stated. "Your place is a mess. Veronica, I'll see you Monday at lunch."

"If you're late to Grounders, you're paying," Veronica informed as she picked up Athena. "Alright, little one, time for bed."

**Expose**

"You're late," Cat stated when she saw Kara. "I noticed because there was no one mumbling and shuffling three paces behind me."

"I'm sorry," Kara apologized.

"Where are the magazines?" Cat questioned while Kara stammered.

Winn jumped in, "Uh, the truth is, Kara is probably just a little foggy because she was up all night autographing the magazine with the author's name."

"Ah. It's as if I thought of it myself, Kerah," Cat smirked before walking off, even though she knew the real truth.

"Oh, my God. Winn, you just saved my life," Kara beamed before she noticed Morgan and Veronica walking about the room. "What are the Sinclairs doing here? I didn't have them on the list."

"Why don't you go find out?" Winn smiled dejectedly.

Kara took Winn by his arm, "Come with me. You're going to be in for a surprise."

Kara dragged Winn over to the Sinclairs, who smiled.

"Kara, good to see you again," Veronica greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Winn Schott," Kara introduced. "Winn, Morgan Sinclair is my cousin from planet K."

"Holy shit!" Winn gasped. "That would make you related to rich famous people."

Morgan chuckled, "Indeed, that does. I wonder, Mr. Schott, does Cat Grant pay her employees well? Also, would you like to see some more alien action?"

"The pay is alright," Winn answered. "And aliens actions, hell yes!"

"I like his enthusiasm," Veronica stated. "But is it really the right time to recruit him?"

Morgan handed Winn her card, "Call if you ever decide being the IT guy gets boring. Also, FYI, the DEO got nothing on what I have but you are more than welcome to join them if you please. I would definitely say they have more convenient work hours than what I can give you. Let's go, dear. This party is getting rather boring and we did promise Lena Luthor dinner."

"That was awesome," Winn beamed after the Sinclairs left. "They know about the DEO and what you do?"

"Yep," Kara confirmed. "They seem to know a lot. Anyways, let's dance."

\- + - + -

Reactron arrived at the party, looking for Supergirl, when James had finished explaining to Kara about his safety net. Kara slipped away to change into her suit while James decided to do something stupid. Reactron took James to a desolate area to kill and Supergirl chased after them. With Alex's help, Kara removed the Demon Core from Krull's suit, making it useless.

"You could have been killed," Kara scolded James.

James chuckled, "No. I knew you'd save the day."

The Shadow showed up and looked at Kara. "I see you got this handled but that's not why I'm here. An invitation from Lena to join her and her associates for lunch. She is hoping that a Super and a Luthor will be able to work together for the greater good. Oh, and lose the suit if you decide to go."

Kara took the invitation and watched Morgan fly off.

"When did you meet Lena Luthor?" James questioned.

Kara beamed, "At my cousin's place. Not Clark but Morgan Sinclair. I knew her as Astrid back on Krypton. I thought, we, her family thought she was dead but apparently she fell into the good graces of Rao and was given a second chance."


	5. Thanksgiving

**James's Ex**

"Kara," James smiled as he gestured to the woman beside him. "This is Lucy Lane."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, Kara," Lucy smiled at Kara.

"Wow, you're pretty," Kara blushed. "Er... I mean, nice to mean you. Um... are you related to Lois Lane?"

"Yes. Lois is my big sister," Lucy laughed. "And thanks for the compliment."

"Oh, I have one of those, too," Kara chuckled. "Actually two if you add my older protective female cousin."

"Uh, I'll catch up with you later, Kara," James informed. "Sorry, bye."

\- + - + -

Kara headed to Grounders for lunch after getting Cat her usual salad. When she walked through the front doors, she immediately spied Lena, Morgan, and Veronica getting a booth.

"Table for how many?" questioned a brunette.

"Oh, I'm with Lena Luthor," Kara answered.

The brunette smirked, "Right this way, Ms. Danvers."

The brunette led Kara to the others and handed her a menu. "You want this table, Clarke?"

"Yea, this table's mine, Octavia," Clarke, the blonde waitress grinned. "Got get another one."

Morgan chuckled, "Fighting over us?"

"We can't help it," grinned a latina waitress, bringing them waters. "You tip generously."

"Well, aren't we certainly blessed by the arrival of the great Raven Reyes," Lena giggled. "How's the new brace feeling?"

"Amazing," Raven beamed. "Thanks for the gift."

Morgan cleared her throat, "My lovely wife and I want the chef's special and do send our compliments to Lexa and Anya."

Clarke beamed, "I will surely tell my wife and her cousin. Lena, what would you like?"

"I'll take my usual," Lena smiled.

"And for you?" Clarke asked, staring at Kara. "Would you like to try our new burger? It's named after Supergirl."

"Um... yea, I'd like that," Kara blushed.

Clarke grinned, "Alright, two chef's special, the Luther, and the Supergirl. I'll be back with the usual unlimited fries and onion rings and Reyes and O will bring out the usual smoothies."

"Thanks for the special treatment, Clarke," Morgan laughed. "I'll be sure to tip generously like Reyes stated before."

Veronica hit her wife. "Don't flirt with Clarke. Remember what happened last time you did. Lexa tried to kill you with extra spice."

"That was funny," Lena chuckled. "Anyways, a little birdie told me that Lucy's in town."

Kara stared three in front of her, "You guys know Lucy Lane?"

"Yep," Veronica sighed. "Morgan tried recruiting her but we all ended up being friends. Even though she doesn't approve of our style of work, Lucy is definitely someone we trust. She even got General Lane on our side."

"General Lane?" Kara frowned.

"He's military and was very against the whole aliens residing on earth," Lena answered. "But Morgan showed him our more plant friendly visitors who were into restoring the earth's natural resources and we helped in Gotham to stop Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn."

"Here are the appetizers," Clarke announced, placing two baskets each of onion rings and fries. "Indra just came in through the back if you want to talk to her later, Morgan."

Veronica huffed, "Great. My wife is going to leave me."

Morgan laughed, "I would never leave you, Veronica Sinclair, but I do enjoy talking to Indra about your look-a-like. Think about it, we clean and dress Anya up and she looks exactly like you or we could dress you down and braid your hair, you will look like Anya."

Clarke giggled, "Now that I thought about it, I think you and Indra are onto something."

"Nope, end of discussion unless you want to be in the doghouse," Veronica pouted.

"Run along, Clarke," Morgan smirked. "I have to work my way up to her graces again."

"Are they always like this?" Kara whispered to Lena.

"Only when Diana sexed them up good before she leaves," Lena replied with a knowing smirk.

**Preparations**

"Mama, is maman coming over for Thanksgiving?" Athena questioned as Morgan placed her on the ground to help choose a big frozen turkey.

Morgan chuckled and ruffled Athena's hair, "Yes, like she always does. Is there a reason why you're asking?"

Athena checked the weight before finding the heaviest one and looked at her mama, "Why doesn't she live with us? Why does she stay in France? Is it because of me?"

"It's not because of you," Morgan assured, crouching and hugging Athena. "Maman doesn't live with us because of work and to be close to her real home. Do you remember what I told you about Themyscria?"

Athena nodded, "It was where maman was born and where you met her. But it's not like she can always find it."

Morgan smiled, "Themyscria will be difficult to find for an outsider but for maman, her love for her Amazonian sisters will always lead her home to them. Living close to them as she possibly can, it assures maman that she can protect them from man."

"And what about Krypton?" Athena questioned.

"Krypton is gone, but it lives in Superman and Supergirl," Morgan answered. "It lives in me and also in you. It lives in the remaining Kryptonians as long as we remember our culture. You will never be without your Kryptonian culture, Athena. You will grow up, living and learning different cultures, but you will make it yours. Now remind me again, which turkey are we taking home for Thanksgiving dinner?"

"This one," Athena huffed, placing her hands on said turkey. "Are we also inviting Aunt Kara and her family?"

"Invitations have been sent," Morgan laughed as she took the turkey and placed it in the cart. "Now, let's go find the perfect ham."

"Mama, up," Athena beamed.

Morgan sighed happily and gathered Athena into her arms. "Alright, we better hurry. Mom doesn't like it when we're late."

\- + - + -

"Maggie!" Lena yelped as she jumped back from the pot of boiling water.

Maggie groaned and pulled on a pot holder. She turned off the stove and threw the wet pot holder in the sink.

"You suck at this," Maggie sighed. "Just stick to ordering out food."

Lena glared at Maggie, "You make cooking hard. Morgan is better at giving instructions."

"Then why aren't you asking her for help?" Maggie huffed.

"Because I don't want to get in the way of Morgan teaching Athena how to cook," Lena pouted. "Please help me make Thanksgiving noodles."

Maggie's eyebrow twitched and she gave in, "Alright, I'll help you make it but it's for Athena's sake. She deserves some family time without us godmothers getting in the way before Thanksgiving day. You know, Athena lights up way more when she's doing something with Morgan, Veronica, and Diana."

Lena grinned, "Yeah, she's the reason why Morgan is fighting against CADMUS. For the future that is held in the hands of each new generation. Now, Thanksgiving noodles!"

\- + - + -

"Alex!" Kara pouted. "What should we bring over to the Sinclairs for Thanksgiving? I already RSVP'ed that we'll be there and that we'll be bringing others."

"Others?" Alex frowned.

Kara nodded, "Besides mom, I invited Winn to join us. He was planning to spend it alone, watching Orphan Black. I asked James but he's going off with Lucy."

Alex sighed, "We can help mom make a pie and take that over to the Sinclairs. We don't have time to do anything else since you're juggling between being Cat's assistant, being Supergirl, and working on your fighting skills."

"But I want to impress her," Kara huffed.

"I think she'll be impressed by you actually showing up," Alex stated. "But I guess we can make pumpkin cookies to compliment mom's pie."

**Family**

"So you're Kara's older cousin from her mother's side," Eliza stated.

"Yes, my Kryptonian name is Astrid In-Ze," Morgan stated. "Kara, don't touch the food unless you want to start something you won't win and yes, I'm using x-ray vision."

"Oh, come on!" Kara huffed. "You let Athena have a cookie."

"Athena is my child and I'm biased," Morgan replied. "I will turn a blind eye unless Athena's behavior is unacceptable and Athena if you're going to be a thief, you have to do better than that."

"Morgan! I can't find Aster and I need to give her a bath!" Veronica shouted from upstairs.

Aster hissed as she crawled down the wall. Morgan carefully gripped Aster by the scruff.

"Bath now or no dinner," Morgan stated.

'Never!' came Aster's reply.

Morgan smirked and dragged Aster to Athena. "Athena sweetie, can you make sure Aster gets a bath right now? She has to look presentable today like you."

"Okay," Athena beamed and petted Aster's head. "Let's get you cleaned."

'You play dirty,' Aster huffed, following Athena back upstairs for a bath.

Eliza and Winn gasped, "What the hell was that mythical being?"

Kara chuckled, "That would be a cat-dragon from the planet Dragonrok, where you can find dragons and other dragon hybrids. If I remember correctly, Morgan went there on vacation and came home with a newly hatched Aster as a pet."

Morgan was about to say something when the front door burst opened. "We're here and we brought Thanksgiving Noodles!"

"You're late," Diana stated. "And I'll take that to the kitchen."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Cat Grant isn't even here yet."

"Lena Luthor, I don't care if you are Athena's godmother," Diana huffed. "I expect you to be early or on time to these family events."

"It's my fault," Maggie chuckled. "We had to turn back because I forgot the tamales."

Morgan sighed, "I'm surprised you managed to get today and tomorrow off, seeing as tonight is the start of Black Friday."

Maggie shrugged, "I just pulled a bit of rank where I could."

There was a whoosh and standing before everyone was a green Martian. "The door was open but don't worry, I closed it on my way in."

Morgan's eyebrow twitched and she quickly scanned the house for intruders. "Every time, Mags. You know I can't stand an open door to my home."

"Sorry," Maggie apologized. "I'll get the door next time. Anyways, where is the little squirt? Lena wants to give her the tricycle that finally came in."

"Athena is helping Veronica give Aster a bath," Morgan replied. "I'm going to check on the food. Don't pull your badge out. Lena, there's something for you to look over on the table by the couch."

"Got it," Lena replied, heading over to the couch. "Ah, the report I've been waiting for. J'onn, you gonna read with me?"

"Don't I have too?" J'onn sighed, going and peering over Lena's shoulder.

"Kara, you didn't tell me Morgan knew Lena Luthor," Alex hissed. "Luthors are bad news."

Kara pouted, "Lena's not like her brother or the rest of the Luthors. She's good."

Diana cleared her throat. "Right, the green Martian is J'onn J'onzz, Lena Luthor and her possible offspring are the only Luthors allowed in this house, and lastly, our resident lesbian Latina cop, Maggie Sawyer. Please enjoy your stay."

**Rai**

"The only thing that you have that I want is your skin," Livewire smirked. "And there are so many ways to skin a..."

"A cat, yes," Cat sighed. "Congratulations, you have the wit of a YouTube comment. Are we going to talk or not?"

"Not," Livewire replied just as Supergirl arrived.

What everyone at the scene expected to see was Supergirl defending Cat Grant from being electrocuted to death, but never in a million years would they expect to see the Shadow appear and drop a girl on top of Livewire.

"What the fuck?!" Livewire exclaimed before her energy was depleted. "What did you do to me?"

The person, on top of Livewire, was tossed off and hit a car. Morgan rushed over.

"Rai," Morgan called. "You okay."

"Perfectly fine," Rai answered.

"Hold up!" Cat huffed. "I thought Rai was a mute."

"A selective mute," Morgan replied as Rai got up. "This would be the first time in a decade since I first heard her talk again."

"You three might want to look away," Rai warned as she started toward a weak Livewire.

Morgan coughed, "Don't forget our main objective. I'll just take Cat and go."

Supergirl looked perplexed. "We're just going to leave?"

Morgan rolled her eyes and hooked her arm under Kara's as she lifted Cat bridal style in the other before flying off. "Rai can handle this herself. Let just say Rai has been itching for a fight since Leslie became Livewire."

"Should I be worried about being late to dinner?" Cat questioned as Morgan let Kara go.

"Whoa, a little warning next time," Kara huffed as she followed Morgan.

"You should be able to fly by yourself," Morgan stated. "No hand holding required and Cat, you'll be on time. Kara, you should go pick up Alex."

Meanwhile back at CatCo Plaza, Livewire landed a punch across Rai's face. Rai retaliated by gripping Livewire's arm and sent several electrical currents through her. Livewire would have laughed if the electrical currents didn't actually hurt her but with every shock, she felt a distinct burning sensation.

"Do you give up?" Rai questioned.

Livewire hissed, "Yes. I give."

Rai nodded and proceeded to drag Livewire to a phone pole. Livewire felt herself turn into energy and be pulled along by Rai until they reached their destination. A room with the lights turned off.

"That's your bed," Rai informed, gesturing to one of two beds, before tugging Livewire along.

They left the room, went down a corridor, and into the dining hall. Livewire was shocked by how many aliens she saw. Some definitely didnt look human and others did. She cautiously followed Rai to the front of the food line. Everyone had practically bowed and stepped aside for Rai.

"Two Thanksgiving drumstick meals," Rai stated to the cook.

The cook chuckled and handed Rai and Livewire their tray. "Morgan updated the schedule while waiting for you to get back. It's a 10 o'clock wake up for everyone."

"That's particularly generous of her," Rai smiled. "It's usually a 5 AM call when we have new recuits."

"It's Thanksgiving," the cook shrugged. "Plus she named that one, your apprentice."

"I had a feeling," Rai frowned as she turned away. "Keep sending the pumpkin spiced ale over and thanks for cooking the meal. Livewire, come along."

"Uh... thanks for dinner," Livewire stated to the cook before quickly following Rai to an empty table.

**Dinner**

"We thank all the religious cultures for their holy beings who provided us with all this wonderful food," Morgan stated. "Now we take a moment of silence before eating."

The silence only lasted about three seconds because someone's, namely Kara's, stomach growled. Aster meowed loudly to be served and served she was. She received a full platter with a bit of everything and what was leftover from the turkey, ie the bones.

"This is delicious," Eliza complimented. "You didn't use your heat vision, did you?"

"Nope, never have to," Morgan chuckled. "I keep my kitchen appliances in working order."

"Okay, so besides being a famous author, what do you do?" Eliza questioned.

"I'm currently building an army comprised of aliens and humans to fight an entity called CADMUS," Morgan answered. "But if the need arises, I will help Kara with her work as Supergirl."

"Alien army?" Alex coughed. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"CADMUS is an alien dissection lab," Diana stated. "Morgan was once captured but escaped due to unforeseen circumstances. They worked with the Department of Extranormal Operations until DEO had a change in order. What they do is not pretty and the majority of aliens that are on earth are fugitives like Kal-El, Kara, and Morgan. Plus Morgan operated on an international level, having different bases around the world and incorporating agents from different countries."

Veronica scoffed, "And who do you think cleans up the mess that is left behind by Superman and Supergirl? Broken buildings and such."

"You should give us a tour then," Alex huffed.

J'onn coughed, "Yes, a tour is a great idea. Perhaps sometime next week."

"I'm sure we could schedule something, Agent Alex Danvers of the DEO," Morgan huffed.

"What?" Eliza frowned. "You work for the DEO, Alex? Your father died working for them, for a man named Hank Henshaw!"

'Oh, this is getting good,' Aster purred from her seat to the right of Morgan.

"I have to agree," Morgan stated before sipping her apple cider.

The Danvers excused themselves to the living room while everyone continued to eat.

Morgan cleared her throat, "J'onn, you should have our agent at the DEO inform Alex and Kara Danvers about that important secret before the night is over. I wouldn't want something distracting those two from protecting National City."

"I will consider it," J'onn frowned.

"Clearly, there's no time for considerations," Cat stated. "We need the both of them at their best and you are family, so open up before we make you."

"Well stated, Cat," Diana stated. "So who wants more ham?"

"Me!" Athena exclaimed. "With extra pineapple slices, please."


	6. Balance

**Spy**

"Pray tell, why are we sitting across from Lord Tech with Lena?" Morgan groaned. "I thought it was brunch between the two of us."

Veronica patted Morgan's hand, "We are having brunch together and acting as Lena's cover. Lena slipped our nanobots into the coffee and well... a lot of employees from Lord Tech get their coffee here."

"Covert spy missions," Morgan grumbled. "Our nanobots don't deserve to be digested by that lot."

"They won't be," Lena informed. "They're active and clinging onto the inside of the cups. Once inside the building, they'll start their objectives. We just have to stay for about an hour to track the progress and make sure the data is being transmitted to home base."

Morgan pouted, "You so owe me sex, Veronica."

"And I will deliver," Veronica assured, pecking Morgan's cheek. "Thanks for buying."

\- + - + -

"Thought I'd return this to you," Kara huffed, dropping a piece of tech onto the table. "I thought we were clicking."

"Okay," Director Henshaw stated, confused.

"People who click don't spy on each other!" Kara exclaimed. "I don't like being followed."

"If I were following you, Ms. Danvers, you would never know about it," Henshaw informed.

"This is... Not one of ours," Alex stated, looking over it.

Kara frowned, "Then whose is it?"

"Obviously not mine," Morgan stated, popping in from where Kara entered. "Mine's invisible and made of alien tech. That one belongs to Lord Tech."

Alex rolled her eyes, "And how do you know that?"

Morgan smirked, "Eyes and ears everywhere, even on my mother. If she becomes a problem, I'll deal with it. Anyways, Kara, don't you have to get to work?"

"Right," Kara grumbled before flying off.

"So what are you doing here?" Director Henshaw glared at Morgan.

"We need to talk before I head home," Morgan stated.

Director Henshaw sighed, "This way."

Alex watched as Henshaw lead Morgan to a private room. There was a weird tension between the two and Alex definitely didn't want to get involved. She turned her attention to the piece of technology in front of her.

**Babysitters**

CGrant: Morgan!

VSinclair: Wrong person, Grant

CGrant: Sorry, V!

CGrant: Morgan!

MSinclair: What?

CGrant: Will you babysit Carter while I receive the Siegel Prize?

MSinclair: No. We're not in National City.

CGrant: Where are you? Who is 'we'?

MSinclair: [Photo of Sinclair family with Diana in France]

CGrant: Great, just great!

\- + - + -

"Ms. Grant, did you want a window seat?" Kara questioned as she walked into Cat's office.

"I won't be attending the ceremony, Kara," Cat huffed. "I don't have anyone to watch Carter."

"I could do it if you want," Kara suggested.

Cat sighed, "Will babysitting Carter get in the way of work and being Supergirl?"

Kara smiled, "I don't think it will since Carter already knows Supergirl's secret identity and you know how I work. Nothing would make Carter leave CatCo even if I have to fly out to save people."

"Alright then," Cat agreed. "First-class window seat. Salad with a cheeseburger on top. Chop chop, Kerah."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara beamed as she rushed out to get Cat's salad.

**Babysitting**

Alex finished giving Kara some sisterly advice when Kara's phone went off.

"Hello?" questioned the caller before Kara recognized the voice.

"Oh! Hi, Ms. Grant," Kara answered.

"How's Carter? Does he miss his mom?" Cat asked.

Kara cleared her throat, "I'm actually on my way to get him. I stopped to pick him up a snack and had trouble deciding what to get him."

Cat sighed, "Forget the snack and go pick up my child."

"Yes, Ms. Grant," Kara affirmed. "Going now."

\- + - + -

"What are you doing here?" Kara whispered at Livewire after signing the clipboard for Carter's release.

"For her," Livewire stated as Athena skipped out of the school. "Hi, Athena. Did testing go well?"

Athena shrugged, "Mama gives me more challenging work. Oh, hi Aunt Kara. Carter."

Carter smiled, "Are you planning to go here?"

"Maybe," Athena replied. "Mama wanted me to get tested into which grade level was suitable for me. Anyways, Ms. Willis, you promised we would go the movies and watch whatever Disney movie they were showing."

Livewire groaned, "God damn this stupid assignment. Come on, squirt. Take my hand and we'll start walking."

Carter turned to Kara and looked at her with innocent eyes, "Could we go with them? Please?"

Kara knew she had to get back to work but taking care of Carter was also work. Kara agreed and wondered if she would get fired for playing hooky.

\- + - + -

Everyone at the office was giving Kara a wide berth because Livewire was following her around the office. It wasn't supposed to happen but Athena wanted to see CatCo when it was without Cat and Carter invited them to come along after the movie.

"Athena, what do you want for lunch?" Livewire questioned, noticing the little girl munching on Cat Grant's M&Ms.

"What did Rai put on your schedule?" Athena smirked.

"Wow, being ordered around by a little girl," Kara chuckled.

Livewire hissed as she checked her mission tablet, "Shut up unless you want a fight. Lunch at Grounders."

"Oh, can I go with them?" Carter questioned, looking away from the game he was playing with Winn.

Kara bit her lip but at the thought of seeing Carter smiled and having fun made her give in. "Alright but don't cause trouble for Ms, Willis."

"Oh, don't worry, Supergirl," Livewire stated. "They're in good hands. Why don't you go up, up, and away, like Superman?"

"I can handle babysitting Carter just fine," Kara huffed.

Livewire patted Kara's back, "Some words of advice: Don't spread yourself too thin and you have people you can rely on. Gag, I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth."

Athena smirked, "I'll be sure to tell Rai that you were being nice."

Kara was dumbfounded by Livewire's action but watched Carter follow Livewire and Athena to the elevator. She never thought that Livewire would ever good after the first initial contact.

**Test**

"Agent Henshaw, a report just came in," Agent Vasquez informed. "Bomb found at the airport."

"But the train has been Max's obsession," Alex stated.

The communication lines crackled and they all heard a familiar voice. "Welcome to making tough decisions, Supergirl and company. This is the Shadow, by the way. Both bombs are real. Who will you save? Thousands at the airport or the hundred at the train."

"Why aren't you helping?" Kara demanded.

"I'm entertaining Carter Grant," Morgan answered. "Clock's ticking, Supergirl. The airport where Lucy Lane is at or the train where Maxwell Lord is expecting you to show up? You have to choose now."

"I choose the airport," Kara answered.

"Good choice," Morgan chuckled before taking her off the DEO's communication lines.

\- + - + -

Kara threw the bomb into the air at the last second but the blast hit her badly. She was conscious but falling until someone caught her.

"That looked really bad," Morgan stated.

"What about the train?" Kara coughed.

Morgan sighed, "Ethan Knox was seen boarding the train. Members of my division apprehended him and disabled the bomb before he even noticed. Knox is currently being questioned by my team."

"How did you know?" Kara questioned as she noticed the familiarity of the DEO walls.

"We hacked into Lord's company," Morgan answered setting Kara on the DEO hospital bed. "Agent Vasquez, I trust you will take care of Supergirl until the rest are back."

"Yes, ma'am," Agent Vasquez saluted.

\- + - + -

"You chose to save thousands of people at the airport, instead of a hundred people on that train," Maxwell Lord stated. " One might deduce that there was someone at the airport that you cared about. And finding that person is the key to revealing who you really are... when you're not flying around wearing that 'S'."

"For the record, I care about everyone. You may have fooled this city, but I know you were behind this," Kara, as Supergirl, huffed. "And I'm watching you. This isn't over."

Lord smirked, "Finally, something we can agree on. The fun is just beginning."


	7. Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://coschedule.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/Blog-Ashton-ColorPsychology-meaings-1.jpg
> 
> The link above helps interpret the colors of each segment.

**Blue**

Veronica rolled towards Morgan and met blue eyes. She leaned in close and kissed her Kryptonian Dragon wife.

"You're tranquil today," Veronica informed. "Such beautiful blue eyes."

"Thank you, love," Morgan grinned before the smile disappeared. "Can I stay in bed all day?"

Veronica caressed her wife's cheek, "After you make Athena breakfast, pack her lunch, and send her off to school with Rai. Then the two of us can just simply exist in this wonderful bed with silk sheets."

Morgan chuckled, "Sounds like a plan. Come help me."

"Anything you say," Veronica beamed, getting up with Morgan.

**Red I**

Kara was flying above the city enjoying the peacefulness of the sky. Until she heard trouble. Kara stopped the two racing cars from running over a group of children.

The driver groaned, "You broke my nose!"

Kara huffed, "Watch where you're going next time."

"You totaled my freaking car!" he shouted.

"Before you totaled all these kids!" Kara retorted.

"You better get out of my face, you stupid..." the driver grumbled, throwing a punch.

Kara caught it and the man groaned, "Argh, you're hurting me!"

Kara gasped at what she did and flew off in shame.

**Gray**

"Supergirl scares young children at a local school," the newscaster informed. "Road rage and superpowers..."

"Hey, would you look at that?" Veronica chuckled, nudging Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan didn't reply which made Veronica turn and notice her gray eyes. "Oh, baby. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling down?"

"I'm not sad," Morgan sighed but Veronica knew better than that.

"Come on, you," Veronica stated, turning off the TV and getting off the couch. "Let's get you out of those clothes and into our glorious king-sized bed with silk sheets."

Morgan looked up at Veronica, "Does this mean I get to wear it?"

Veronica beamed, "Yes. Into your Creed hoodie, you go. And you do nothing until you feel better, my dragon."

"Thank you," Morgan smiled slightly as she followed Veronica from the couch to their bedroom. "Who's going to pick up Athena later?"

"I'll text Rai," Veronica replied. "And I'm asking her to go buy 130 pieces of chicken nuggets and three large fries from McDonald's. 100 for you, 20 for me, and ten for our little one."

Morgan hummed, "You're wonderful. I'm sorry I'm sad right now."

Veronica pulled Morgan close, "You can't help how you feel sometimes, my precious dragon. When you're depressed, I'll pick up your slack. We are together as one unit and yes, sometimes we both need Diana to help us function."

Morgan nuzzled into Veronica, "I think I know why I'm sad today."

"Do you want to tell me?" Veronica questioned. "Or do we need our Wonder Woman here?"

"Wonder Woman," Morgan giggled for a bit before going silent. "I like it when we're all together."

"I know," Veronica murmured. "Now let's get you even more comfortable before your nap with Aster and while you nap, I'll give Diana a call to see when she can fly over."

Morgan nodded and allowed Veronica to force her onto the bed. It was a small struggle in getting rid of her clothes down to her lacy navy blue panties before the Creed hoodie was put on. Veronica called Aster to snuggle with Morgan before heading downstairs to give the two cuddlers some peace and quiet.

**Purple**

"Okay! I absolutely hate the texture of this in my mouth," Lucy stated.

"Eggplant!" James answered.

"Yes!" Lucy cheered before going on to the next card. "Oh! We've always wanted to go to this place?"

"Machu Picchu! Yes!" James replied.

"Yes!" Lucy beamed. "Uh, 'Leave the gun. Take the cannoli.'"

James grinned, "The Godfather. Yes!"

"Time! Time's up," Kara interrupted their streak.

"Wow, eleven," Winn chuckled nervously. "You guys are good."

"They just happen to know each other well," Lena frowned. "I thought you knew me better than that Maggie!"

"What?" Maggie exclaimed. "Nine is good!"

Veronica smirked, "And yet the winners of tonight is Morgan and me, at 25 cards."

"We still have a chance, right Winn?" Kara huffed.

"Uh, yeah," Winn coughed. "Let's start."

"Go, Winn," Kara smiled as Winn picked up the first card.

"Uh, it's a creature... has..." Winn struggled. "The things on its arms."

"I don't know what..." Kara frowned.

"Pass," Winn stated, pulling the next card. "Okay, I have no idea who or what, so pass. Oh! This one's easy! Uh, your cousin."

"Morgan?" Kara guessed.

"Roger... Sultan... Fuss... Really likes this guy," Winn hinted.

"Pass," Kara stated just as Lucy called out "Time!"

"Twenty bucks that it was Superman!" Morgan called out as she got up to raid Kara's kitchen.

Lucy picked it up and laughed, "You were right and Winn, you should have just said Jimmy Olsen's special boyfriend. On that note, I met his little cousin today. Supergirl."

Veronica laughed, "Actually, Supergirl is older than Superman by 13 years but only looks younger because she was stuck in the Phantom Zone."

Lucy leaned back in her seat and smirked, "So anyone wants to confirm it for me that Kara Danvers is Supergirl or do I still have to pretend I don't know?"

"Damn it, Lane!" Maggie groaned as she handed Lena a $50, who then handed it to Veronica.

"Wha? How?" Winn sputtered. "Who?"

"I work legal side for Army Intelligence but Morgan did manage to recruit me," Lucy answered. "I know whatever information her group knows which is separate from the DEO and Army Intelligence. I can't wait to see your fight with the Red Tornado, Kara."

"Uh, thanks," Kara stated, still shocked.

Morgan whined, "Veronica, can we go home now? There's nothing here to eat and I want to cuddle in our silk sheets."

Veronica got up, "The Sinclairs bid good night and Morgan, stop being moody."

"Okay," Morgan pouted as Lena and Maggie got up.

"They're our ride," Maggie explained. "But do invite us back."

"It was a pleasant evening, Kara," Lena beamed. "Until next time, everyone."

**Red II**

The test started and Kara waited for the android to make its move. The android seemed to overpower Kara at first but she used the ground to hide before slamming into it. She continued to punch its face over and over.

"It's experiencing system damage," Dr. Morrow informed.

"The test is over. Pull the plug," General Lane ordered. "Now."

"Supergirl. You won," Alex informed Kara over the coms.

However, Kara didn't listen. She let out an angered scream before using her freeze breath on the android's arm. It triggered the android's emergency self-preservation function as Alex rushed out to check on Kara. The android went into stealth mode and disappeared into the sky.

"This is your fault," General Lane huffed at Kara. "If the Shadow was testing it, they would have stopped when told. Your recklessness has unleashed an uncontrollable killing machine on National City."

\- + - + -

"Ker-rah! Ker-rah! Ker-rah!" Cat called out from her office.

"Yes, yes, I'm here!" Kara answered, coming in.

"Where have you been?" Cat questioned. "I have been calling your name over and over for the past 90 seconds. One second of my time is 90 times more valuable than your pointless, sad, pathetic..."

"Don't talk to me like that! Please!" Kara interrupted. "I work so hard for you! I don't ask questions, I don't complain, and all you do is yell at me and tell me I'm not good enough. And it's mean! Why are you so mean?"

Kara realized what she had done and tried to take back what she said but Cat grabbed Kara by the sleeve. Cat proceeded to drag Kara out of the office with one request of forwarding the phone calls.

**Turquoise/Pink**

"So why the family meeting?" Diana chuckled when Morgan herded Athena, Veronica, Aster and her to the bed in the master bedroom.

"Why are your eyes two different colors, mama?" Athena questioned, staring at Morgan's right turquoise eye and left pink eye. "It's pretty, though."

Morgan beamed and pecked Athena's forehead. "My eyes represent what emotions I'm feeling but only when the emotion is strong like right now. Otherwise, they're just the regular brown eyes like mom's."

Athena frowned, "So what are you feeling?"

"Feminity," Morgan answered. "It's because I want another baby which means you'll have a younger sibling."

"Oh, my sweet dragon," Veronica smiled, hugging Morgan. "I'm not carrying this time."

Diana sighed sadly, "You know I can't take leave to carry a baby."

"I know," Morgan giggled, taking Diana's hand and caressing it. "I said  _I_ want a baby. Nova got to carry my first and Veronica had Athena..."

'Morgan wants you two to impregnate her!' Aster huffed. 'Geez, you two seriously didn't get it the first time!'

Morgan blushed at her blunt cat dragon's thoughts while Diana and Veronica stared at Morgan in shock.

"How does that work?" Athena asked. "How did you have me?"

Veronica groaned, "This is so not the time for the sex talk. Morgan, do something."

Diana laughed, "Athena is truly the embodiment of the Goddess of Wisdom."

Morgan smiled and stroked Athena's hair. "Well, Athena... you know how doctors something gives you medicine that comes in small round tablets?"

"Yes," Athena nodded.

"I made some that change your gender," Morgan explained. "I took one to become a man in order to get mom pregnant with you. The effects of the pill only last for a couple of hours."

Athena stared at Morgan before she understood. "Ohhh. It's because a man has a penis which he has to..."

Aster covered Athena's mouth with her tail as the adults gapped at Athena.

"Aster!" Morgan frowned. "You are a bad cat-dragon! You are staying outside for a month!"

'It's not my fault!' Aster defended. 'Blame it on the Discovery Channel!'

"I don't care," Morgan huffed. "Outside for a month and no cuddles."

"I agree with Morgan," Veronica stated.

Diana shook her head with amusement, "You are such a bad influence sometimes, Aster."

'At least Athena's learning something educational!' Aster huffed, getting up to leave.

Morgan rolled her eyes and pulled Aster into a hug. "It's only for a month, silly kitten whelp. We still love you."

**Green**

"Ms. Grant, you know I can't get drunk," Kara pointed out when they sat down at a restaurant bar.

"This is more for me than for you, Kara," Cat sighed. "Clearly, you think you're so special but you're not and don't apologize. You do that too much and it's annoying."

"Why are we even here?" Kara questioned.

Cat rolled her eyes, "To help you figure out why you're angry because I know you didn't yell at me because you're mad at me. For example, I am so furious with my mother, so I took it out on you. You need to find, find that anger behind the anger."

Kara gulped down the martini that came and thought about all the possible reasons she could be mad at. Cat tapped her fingers as she waited for Kara but it was before long, Cat poked Kara.

"Let's hear your list," Cat prompted.

"I'm not sure you'll even like it," Kara huffed. "But here's some of it. I can't stand General Lane."

"Ah, Lois's and Lucy's father," Cat acknowledged. "What's next?"

"I can't stand the way you treat me," Kara huffed.

Cat chuckled, "That's a given."

"I hate how my emotions get the best of me," Kara frowned. "And I hate how my sister doesn't know what happened to her father. I am so jealous of what Morgan has! And I hate that I am never gonna get to have a normal life! "

"And there it is!" Cat exclaimed. "The anger behind the anger, Kara."

Kara glanced at Cat, full of vulnerability, "I realize that I'll never have a normal life because it ended the second my parents put me on that ship."

Cat rubbed Kara's back, "Then make a new normal for yourself, Kara. Look at me, I had a son, one before Carter. His name is Adam. I thought I could do it both, motherhood and CatCo, but I had to choose. I chose CatCo and had to accept who I was giving up to achieve my dream."

"Do you ever wish you could have a redo?" Kara asked.

"Sometimes but I realized that I would do the same thing again," Cat answered. "Life happens a certain way for reasons we don't know. We just go where it leads us. Don't give up hope, Kara. You will find someone who will love for who you are."

"Thank you," Kara smiled before picking the second martini and drinking.

**Black**

"Dead, dead, and dead," Morgan announced as she took down her enemies in Halo. "Veronica, I'm bored."

Veronica sighed, "It's not my fault that you get all death-oriented when you have black eyes. Why don't you go play Assassin's Creed?"

Morgan pouted, "But I want blood. I want to see them die, lose their light."

"So morbid, love," Veronica stated. "Go do some hacking."

Morgan grumbled but pulled up her coding screens and started hacking away. She found some elaborate code running from somewhere in National City and traced it. She reached over and tugged gently on Veronica's shirt.

"Yes, baby?" Veronica yawned. "Is it time for bed?"

"Sleep later," Morgan frowned. "I found a coder who built an anthropomorphic android. Fired from the army."

"Pull their screen yet?" Veronica questioned, leaning close.

Morgan pulled the coder's screen up and they saw that the person was using the robot against Supergirl. "Whoever this person is, they're endangering civilians."

Veronica pecked Morgan's cheek, "Then do something about it. I'm going to use the bathroom before we cuddle."

"Kay," Morgan acknowledged as she tapped rapidly.

Morgan connected herself to one of the secret weaponized drones, kept in an underground warehouse, and mobilized it against the coder. She wanted it done fast before Veronica returned from the bathroom and preprogrammed the commands in case Veronica climbed back to bed, meaning Morgan had to put the laptop away.

"Put it away, Morgan," Veronica shouted from the bathroom.

Morgan huffed and checked that the commands were sent before turning off the laptop. She walked it to the desk in their room and rushed back to the bed, switching the lights off. Veronica joined her and wrapped her arms around Morgan.

"How's my little spoon tonight?" Veronica cooed. "Does my omega need kisses before going to Dreamland?"

"Tired and yes, kiss me," Morgan replied.

Veronica chuckled and kissed Morgan. "I like it when you let me be your rock. I'll be here when you wake and we'll figure out the prime time to impregnate you."

"Really?" Morgan hummed.

"Yes," Veronica beamed in the darkness. "If you want a baby, Diana and I are going to make it happen. I know that I don't have superpowers but I will always do my best to make you happy because you are the source of my happiness."

"Sap," Morgan yawned, nuzzling close. "My wonderful sap."

"Good night and sweet dreams, my dragon of death," Veronica smiled softly as they drifted to sleep.

**Orange**

"I just found Dr. Morrow," Alex informed over the com. "He's dead. The robot is sentient."

"I got it," Kara informed as she dodged a punch. "I'll have it out soon."

Kara traded blows with the sentient android before frying it with her laser vision.

"Supergirl, are you okay?" Alex questioned with concern.

"I'm here. I'm..." Kara panted. "I'm okay. It's over."

\- + - + -

Director Hank Henshaw drove James, Winn, Kara, and Alex to an underground base where Morgan, Veronica, Lena, Cat, Maggie, and Lucy were waiting. There were no greetings as the four curious ones were led deeper into the unknown place. They took to a control room where a lot of aliens and humans were working together.

"Welcome to the Intergalactic Stars Agency or ISA for short," Morgan stated. "I created this place a few years after landing on earth and have been gathering an unbeatable force."

"Holy shit," Alex gasped before Winn started on all the advanced tech.

"But that's not why you four are here," Henshaw stated, before transforming into his true form. "My name is J'onn J'onzz and I am the Last Son of Mars."

"You're a Martian," Kara gapped at him.

J'onn nodded, "I was on a recon mission in Peru when I met the real Hank Henshaw and your father, Jeremiah Danvers. Your father tried to stop the mission, but Henshaw was obsessed. Jeremiah died to save me so to honor his death, I became Hank Henshaw and reformed the DEO. I made a promise to Jeremiah, one that I tend to keep until my death, and it was to protect his daughters, Alex and Kara."

"But then why are we here?" James questioned, gesturing at Winn and himself.

Lucy chuckled, "Winn is a computer genius and you, you're the brawns. We figured you'll eventually find out but Morgan decided to speed up the process."

Morgan yawned, "I'm doing this as a precautionary thing in case you, Mr. James Olsen, decide you want to put a suit on and help protect National City like Kara over there. At least with this, you'll be supervised and fully protected by a lot of coworkers. Where's my coffee?"

"Right here, ma'am," Livewire gritted, popping out from the shadows.

Morgan glared at Livewire, "And what about Veronica's drink?"

Livewire shrank as Veronica took the coffee from Livewire. "Stop intimidating her, love. Rai does that enough. Besides, I always steal yours."

"J'onn, show them around," Morgan grumbled. "I'm going to the spa room."

Lena chuckled, "Someone definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Veronica frowned, "More like we got interrupted by your fat ass, Lena."

"It's because she can't get any," Maggie laughed.

"Like you got any last night," Lena huffed.

"Ladies, enough," Cat stated. "We're here to show the newbies around and hopefully enjoy a lavish meal with drinks later."

"Mrs. Sinclair!" someone shouted, running up to the group. "Mrs. Sinclair! We just got a report. There's going to be an earthquake in the coming days."

Veronica sighed since Morgan had left, "Have everyone on alert and ready for medical recons when the earthquake hits. Protect the people and clear any dangers such as crumbling buildings, broken roads, etc. Put more of our workers in hospitals and out on the road with medkits. You should know these protocols by now."

"Wow, effective," Alex commented as the agent rushed off.

"Very," Maggie smirked, taking Alex by her arm. "We're going to the armory."

As soon as Maggie had Alex out of sight, Lena smirked, "$20 that Maggie gets rejected."

"$100 that Alex is a baby gay," Cat upped.

Veronica laughed, "$1000 that they still get together."

"Betting on my sister is not cool!" Kara huffed.

"Then don't join in," Lucy giggled. "$200 that Alex asks Maggie out."

"Are you guys betting without me?" Morgan frowned, returning from the spa room. "The wait is too long and did anyone write down the bets?"

"Really, Morgan?" Kara frowned.

Morgan shrugged, "How else are we supposed to have fun and get along? Veronica, gun range?"

"Let's go," Veronica smiled, taking Morgan's arm.

"Right..." J'onn cleared his throat. "Let's begin the tour."


	8. Human

**Tremors**

Veronica smirked when Morgan hovered over her. They were both purely naked and sweaty from previous activities. Veronica threaded her fingers through Morgan's hair as they continued to stare silently but lovingly at each other.

"I love you," they confessed at the same time which led to laughter.

Morgan leaned in and kissed Veronica after they caught their breath just enough. Morgan trailed her hand along Veronica's side to Veronica's thigh, gently forcing Veronica to wrap her legs around. Veronica was willing to go another round until the shaking began. Veronica pulled Morgan close, buried her head against Morgan's neck, and left her wife to protect her from the danger.

"It's just an earthquake, love," Morgan informed. "We should get dressed and go pick up Athena."

"Go smelling like this?" Veronica pouted. "And you have noticeable sex hair."

Morgan chuckled, "Nothing a quick shower can't fix."

Veronica laughed, "Maybe we should ride out the tremors?"

There was an understanding glance between the pair before lips were on lips and hands roamed the canvases of each other's bodies. Veronica tapped Morgan's shoulder and Morgan flipped them.

"Be my pet?" Veronica questioned.

"Yes," Morgan answered.

"Get the strap-on and be quick," Veronica ordered. "We don't know how long the earth will continue to shake."

Morgan smirked, disappeared, and reappeared, ready with the strap-on in place and lubed for use. Veronica climbed on and rocked herself against it.

"Such a good girl," Veronica praised.  "You know how I want you. Helpless and unable to get your release unless I say so."

Morgan pleaded, "Mistress, please."

Veronica sighed and patted Morgan's cheek. "I only want to hear whimpers and groans of pleasure or the safe word."

\- + - + -

"I don't know, today, I'm less Girl of Steel and more Girl of Stucco," Kara sighed.

"Oh, you'll be all right," James assured. "Just lay low and enjoy your time off, you know."

"Yeah. You're right," Kara smiled, getting used to being human. "The world can survive without Supergirl for one day."

They both chuckled about it. The rumbling was sudden and they were unprepared. Things went wrong in that moment.

"Kara!" James shouted as they fell to the ground.

The chaos around them as cars screeched to a stop and people screamed in terror.

\- + - + -

Lena leaned into the chair as Rai continued informing her of the recent developments with their new drones. She tensed when the shaking began but remember that the base was a safe place.

"Everyone, get to your positions!" Lena ordered. "Get your teams moving! Rai, Livewire, fix any electrical lines that are down and endangering civilians! Send some of our best to the schools!"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor!" the agents answered, moving about as quickly as possible as the world continued to shake.

**Recovery**

"Kara, are you alright?" James questioned as he tried to help her.

Kara cried, "I think I broke my arm."

James took off his shirt and made a sling out of it for Kara. He helped her up and started leading them to safety. A helicopter hovered above and sirens wailed in the distance.

Kara answered her phone when it rang. "Alex. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Alex answered. "Just in lockdown with J'onn and dealing with Jemm, a mind reader. How are thing's on your end?"

"Arm's broken here," Kara huffed. "Which, by the way, a warning would've been nice about how much that hurts."

"Welcome to being human," Alex chuckled softly. "Looks like some Morgan's secret agents are revealing themselves. Holy shit, Vasquez is a hot one!"

"What?" Kara questioned.

Alex coughed, "Agent Vasquez is a hot alien shapeshifter. Whoever ends up with her is lucky."

Kara cleared her throat, "Alex, stay safe. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kara," Alex replied. "Call if your powers come back."

Kara was about to put her phone away when it rang again and she answered.

"Kara!" Cat exclaimed frantically. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Miss Grant!" Kara stated, shocked. "I'm okay-ish. James and I are out on the streets."

"Oh, thank goodness," Cat sighed in relief. "You stay with him. I have your friend, Will, setting up for a broadcast. Lena texted me that ISA has their agents roaming around helping with relief."

"So Supergirl isn't needed?" Kara pouted.

"Oh, Kara, Supergirl will always be needed," Cat informed. "But you have to also take care of your wellbeing if you plan on protecting National City. You can still be Supergirl in any situation as long as you believe in yourself. I believe in you, Kara. I have to go now and make an announcement on behalf of Supergirl but after this is over, I would like to take you to dinner."

"Thank you, Miss Grant," Kara smiled. "And I accept your invitation."

"Invitation?" James questioned after Kara put her phone away.

"It's nothing," Kara blushed and James dropped it because currently, they had more important things to worry about.

\- + - + -

"It's so crowded," Veronica huffed as she dragged Morgan through the crowd of parents and their children at National City Elementary.

They hadn't spotted their little darling Athena yet nor Athena's teacher. Veronica stopped, went on her tiptoes, and scanned the crowd again. No sight of their daughter and Morgan was nonchalantly humming a song. Veronica grumbled, went back on her heels, and leaned into Morgan for emotional support.

"Are you seriously humming that right now?" Veronica laughed when she recognized the song. "Why are you humming Sparks by Hilary Duff?"

Morgan smirked, "Because I'm hoping to get lucky again."

Veronica chuckled with a slight shake of her head, "You aren't unless we get to Athena right now. I want to go home and be safe with my family."

"Okay," Morgan smiled, pulling Veronica close. "Hold on tight."

Veronica did as requested and felt the wind through her hair. When she opened her eyes, Athena was standing there next to Mrs. Potts and Morgan was signing Athena off the checklist. Veronica didn't care that Morgan used her superpowers and hugged Athena.

"My baby," Veronica beamed. "Are you okay? Scared?"

Athena hugged Veronica back. "I was but you two are here now."

"Let's go home," Morgan stated, hugging both of them.

\- + - + -

Alex watched as Agent Vasquez drag an unconscious Jemm through the doors and Agent Vazquez dropped Jemm on the ground like nothing.

"Never again, Director Henshaw," Agent Vasquez huffed. "Also where is our backup from ISA?"

Suddenly the electricals went crazy and Rai and Livewire popped out of the computers. Both sprawled out on the ground.

"Back up is here," Livewire groaned. "Never have I dealt with so many broken telephone lines."

Agent Vasquez rushed over to Rai and checked her forehead. "Director, Rai's burning up. I don't think she has never been this overloaded before."

"Someone, get Sinclair or Luthor on the phone," Director Henshaw stated. "And put Jemm in a temporary fish tank."

"She's getting worse," Agent Vasquez informed as Rai started shaking.

"Get empty battery packs or energy packs," Livewire moaned. "Hook her up to release excess energy. Hook up to any circuits will crash the system."

"Move it, people!" Alex heard Vasquez ordered as she, herself, ran to get some depleted packs she had in her office.

Vasquez worked on Rai, hooking lines to Rai's body and empty packs. Livewire found the strength to move into an upright sitting position and held onto Rai protectively. Rai's shaking started to slow after the 100th change.

"Rai's looking better," Vasquez announced. "Looks like Morgan won't kill us."

"Not you guys but me," Livewire mumbled. "That's another story. Fuck, if my mentor died today, it would be a shit storm."

The main screen lit up and Lena's face showed up. "ISA returning DEO's call. Acting Director Lena Luthor at your service."

Director Henshaw tapped the keyboard a couple times and answered. "Hello, Acting Director Luthor. We had a near emergency with one of your agents, Rai."

"Is she okay?" Lena questioned.

"Yes, due to our mutual agent, Vasquez," Henshaw informed. "We'll have your agents back with you soon."

"Good," Lena stated. "Where is Supergirl?"

"She's currently out of commission," Henshaw stated. "Since the Red Tornado incident."

"Noted," Lena frowned. "Livewire, if you are still mobile, you're needed at CatCo."

"Going," Livewire replied, zapping back into the grid.

**Hope**

Kara was upset that she couldn't do anything to help that man earlier but luckily members from ISA showed up to help. However, Kara felt lost because she was the hero except right now, she was nothing, just human.

"You know, a real hero never stops trying," James said to comfort Kara.

They heard glass break and saw someone run into a store with a gun. Kara got up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" James questioned.

"To help," Kara answered. "Like you said, I can't stop trying."

"Yes, when you get your powers back," James reasoned. "Kara, the bullets are not gonna bounce off of you this time."

"They don't know that," Kara stated, pushing past him. "Also, stuff like this doesn't stop Batman. Why should I let it stop me?"

\- + - + -

Kara stood in front of the robber. "You don't want to hurt these people."

Cat sat at her desk in front of the camera. "People of National City. This is Cat Grant, coming to you from Catco Plaza. We've just, minutes ago, restarted our broadcasting capabilities."

Cat sighed before continuing, "look, we're all suffering through a major disaster. Now, you could react to this crisis by being petty and divisive or preying on other people's fear. And after all, it is human to be selfish. But isn't also human to face our weaknesses and rise above them? Act like a superhero, even if you aren't one?

"I know you're scared," Kara stated, growing confident with every word. "We all are. You want to save yourself, your family. But don't you see that we are all in this together?"

"It's true. Supergirl has not been located yet," Cat addressed. "But her spirit stays with us, her insistence on seeing the best in people, a call for us to heed our better angels."

"There are about a dozen ways that I could stop you right now," Kara informed those in the shop. "But I don't think I have to."

"Supergirl has faith in us," Cat stated firmly.

"Because this is not you," Kara stated, moving closer to the man with the gun. "It isn't any of you."

"So let's have a little faith in her," Cat suggested. "Supergirl will return when we need her most. Until then, we need to help each other."

"I believe that we are better than this," Kara stated.

"Call us, share your stories of heroism," Cat informed. "Let's show the world what we're really made of. And, no, we can't do what Supergirl does, but..."

Kara voiced, "We choose who we want to be."

"We must choose to do what we can," Cat declared.

"And I know you're gonna choose to be a better man," Kara proclaimed.

James took a picture of Kara in that moment as the robber handed his gun over to Supergirl.

**Power**

"You know he has a girlfriend, right?" Winn questioned.

Kara nodded, "I do and I'm not available if he does chase after me. You were right, I am a lesbian."

"So you and me, not going to happen?" Winn chuckled.

"Sorry, Winn," Kara smiled. "But we'll always be best friends."

Winn laughed, "That's better than nothing. So who, may I ask, are you dating?"

Kara shook her head with a smile, "I can't tell you until it's official."

"Okay, but you'll tell me when it does become official, right?" Winn smiled.

Kara nodded, "You'll be the first, right after my sister, of course."

There was rumbling then an explosion. Kara ran to the phone and dialed for upstairs. A man picked up and Kara asked for the situation.

"The stairwell's blocked going up," James informed.

"Winn, clear everyone on this floor," Kara ordered. "James, we're going to use the elevator shaft."

Just then, Livewire popped out of one of many desktop computers and steadied herself against a table. "I'm here to help. Oh, I wish I packed a granola bar right now."

"Livewire, where did you just come from?" Kara questioned, getting a water bottle and granola bar from her desk. "Here, eat this."

"Thanks, blondie," Livewire sighed, relishing the granola bar. "Alex says hi and are your powers back yet?"

"Not yet," Kara replied.

"Have you tried jump starting it?" Livewire asked. "Morgan apparently does it all the time when she loses her power. Practically throws herself off a cliff after Veronica jumps. Crazy batshit romance stuff right there."

"It's not a risk I can take right now," Kara stated. "We have people on the upper floor to rescue."

"Then let's get to it," Livewire replied, heading to the elevator shaft. "How many floors up?"

"One," James informed.

"I can get the doors open but I don't have enough energy to bring an elevator box to any upper floors," Livewire announced, placing her hand over the buttons, and sent enough to open the doors. "I'll climb up first to get the other door."

"We're seriously working with her?" Winn questioned, dubious of the whole thing.

Kara nodded, "Livewire is one of the good guys now."

Everything was going so well until there was a rumbling. James clung onto the elevator lines and tried to reach for the ladder. He slipped and Kara did the only thing she could, she jumped after him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Kara breathed heavily as she dropped James down next to Winn.

"Well, I guess that's what you needed," James chuckled.

Livewire sighed, "Come on, Supergirl. I need a lift back to ISA and you still have people to help."

"Go get 'em, Supergirl," Winn beamed and Kara was off, with Livewire in her arms, to the ISA.

**Rai**

"Great job today, everyone," Morgan beamed at her ISA agents and everyone else in the room. "We minimized the damage and helped the civilians keep calm during this disaster. Also, Supergirl, how was it being human?"

Kara laughed, "It gave me a better perspective about those who I'm saving."

Morgan nodded and addressed everyone again. "People don't know about this organization but they will depend on us when tragedy strikes. Like known heroes and superheroes, we must give them hope. Cat Grant inspired us and them today with her speech. Supergirl eventually regains her powers and was flying about again. But we, like in Assasin's Creed, work in the dark to serve the light. Also, we protect, not just earth, but other worlds beyond this planet, beyond this galaxy. So remember, never stop trying and there is always someone to lean on in this organization. Now, pack it up. Go home, and get some rest."

Everyone cheered and tired employees started shuffling out. Morgan stepped down the raised platform and went to Rai.

"Hey Rai," Morgan smiled with concern. "Heard you nearly exploded today."

"I'm fine," Rai mumbled as she noticed Veronica, and surprisingly Livewire standing behind Morgan."

Morgan shook her head, "You're taking the week off for recovery and I'm assigning Livewire to be your nurse. You listen to her or else."

Rai huffed, "Fine but you're going to visit me every day right?"

"We both are," Veronica voiced. "Now, let's get you to your room."

**Warning**

Kara was flying through her city, on her way home, when she was attacked. She was held down by two Kryptonians.

"Who are you?" Kara questioned.

"They're with me," someone stated.

Kara growled, "Astra."

"My dear niece," Astra addressed. "Did you really think this was over?"


	9. Hacks

**Alliance**

"Why doesn't Kryptonite hurt you?" Kara questioned when Astra presented the Kryptonite knife that Hank Henshaw stabbed Astra with.

"Kryptonite?" Astra chuckled. "Is that what you call it? It's just like any other dangerous substance."

Kara grunted when Astra kicked her.

"Shield yourself in the right material and it becomes harmless," Astra informed.

"Afraid of a fair fight?" Kara challenged.

"I don't want to fight you, Kara," Astra stated. "I've been blaming you for things that happened a long..."

"Don't touch me!" Kara huffed, pulling away.

Astra smiled, "Your mother always said you had the heart of a hero. I need for you to be a hero, Kara.  It's time for us to be a family again."

Kara glared at Astra, "What about Astrid? We both know she's alive."

"No, she isn't!" Astra denied. "She died on that ship. Whoever that person was, was an imposter! Impersonating my daughter. It's ridiculous to believe that she survive after all these years!"

Kara backed herself over the roof and fell. When Astra's minions went to check, they confirmed that Kara escaped.

"Kara has aligned herself with the wrong side," Astra mused. "Let's head back."

**Information**

"Astra's back and she's up to something," Kara informed. "And she has your Kryptonite knife."

"You didn't get that back by any chance?" Hank questioned. "I really like that knife."

"Wait a minute," Alex stated. "So the Kryptonite wasn't affecting her?"

"How can that be?" Hank asked.

"Oh, that's more awesome news," Kara huffed. "She has created a suit that makes her invulnerable to it."

Hank turned to Morgan, "Did you give her the designs to your suit?"

"No, besides her version is the rudimentary version of mine," Morgan stated. "I don't see this as a problem so I won't be interfering. Plus I want to see how this develops."

"You can't be serious!" Alex demanded. "You said you would help when she becomes a problem."

"Like I said before, she's not a problem yet," Morgan defended herself. "I have more important things to do so good day. And just a reminder, the ISA has authority over the DEO at any given time."

**Advice**

Cat paced her office as her phone connected to a group call with Morgan, Veronica, Lena, and Lucy.

"Hello Cat," Morgan and Veronica greeted.

"Are you calling about the cyber attack?" Lena questioned once the line connected.

"I'm here," Lucy replied.

Cat sighed, "What do I do?"

"Nothing," Morgan answered.

Veronica huffed, "Morgan's not in the mood to help today. Members of the DEO pissed her off, namely the Danvers sisters."

Lena rolled her eyes, "I thought we already told them that Astra happens to be a touchy subject."

"They see her as a threat that needs to be dealt with right now," Veronica informed. "Meanwhile, we don't see it as a problem yet."

"Hey!" Cat growled. "Back to the CatCo cyber problem!"

Lucy cleared her throat, "From the legal standpoint, you have to do nothing until you have evidence and I believe you already have Kara working on that. James and Winn are helping her so you're good, Cat."

"Thank God for an actually useful lawyer as an advisor," Cat stated with relief. "So what's the situation with Astra?"

"Astra tried recruiting Kara to the albeit dark side," Veronica laughed. "The ISA is the dark side. Anyways, the DEO wants to take Astra out and Morgan wants to see further developments in Astra's plans."

Lena frowned, "Do you think Astra would create a diversion for her real plans?"

Morgan grumbled, "I am the product those two great generals so yes, she would use diversions. I got accepted into the Military Guild on Krypton but I chose the Science Guild."

"Seriously? Do you have any weaknesses?" Lucy huffed.

"Yea," Morgan laughed. "My precious wives and family. Don't touch them or I will make hell freeze over."

Cat sighed, "Does this mean I should still take Kara out to dinner tonight?"

"Yes!" replied Morgan, Veronica, and Lucy eagerly. "Give us the deets!"

Lena answered, "Hell no! Kara is mine!"

"Really Lena?" Cat huffed. "She is mine."

"Have you gone to HR yet?" Morgan questioned. "I can get a form ready for you to fill out."

"I disapprove," Lena grumbled. "As attractive as you are, Cat, I'm not going to share Kara with you."

"Oh, and how many dates have you gone on with Kara?" Cat retorted. "Plus Kara and I have kissed. Three times already."

There was a disgruntled scream before Lena hung up.

"Wow, you definitely have to go to HR now," Lucy commented before hanging up.

"I have to agree with Lucy," Veronica laughed. "Morgan, time for YouTube videos."

"Bye Cat," Morgan chuckled as the couple hung up.

Cat sighed and disconnected the call as she sank down in her chair. She was internally smirking at her victory over Lena but wished Lena would consider sharing Kara and Supergirl since they were the same entity but also stressed about the current situation at CatCo.

\- + - + -

"You didn't kill her," Non frowned. "You swore to me Alura's daughter would convert to our cause or die. It's not like you to fail to keep a promise."

"I told you, she's stronger than we thought," Astra dismissed.

"Was it her strength or your weakness?" Non accused. "You owe Alura nothing. Certainly not her daughter's life."

"Kara is not her mother," Astra defended. "She can be made to see reason."

"I sometimes wonder if any of the women in your family can," Non grumbled.

Astra snapped back, "Would that be including our own daughter, who died following her own voice of reason?"

They glared at each other for a while before looking away.

"She was everything to us," Non stated. "But she is gone now."

Astra sighed, "I am not so sure about that. Kara says that Astrid is alive. I have seen someone that looks like her and a cat-dragon that reminded me of Aster."

Non looked up at Astra, "Even if that was true, we cannot spare our men on a wild goose chase. We must continue the course."

"What if Astrid is still alive?" Astra mused. "Non, I miss her deeply."

"As do I," Non sighed. "But we saw her die. We laid her to rest when we started Myriad. We do this in her honor."

 

**Distractions**

"Are you getting this?" Lena scoffed as she watched the monitors. "Your mom can fight better than this!"

"That's absolutely true," Morgan agreed, reaching for the popcorn. "I wonder what kind of game she is playing."

"Morgan," Veronica sang, getting the attention of everyone in the control room.

Morgan glanced at Veronica before there was a whoosh of air.

"Well someone got lucky," Lena chuckled to no one in particular as she resumed watching the monitors.

\- + - + -

Kara called Dirk Armstrong's office, getting the receptionist to answer. "Dirk Armstrong's office."

"Uh, yeah, uh, Mr. Armstrong's Maserati is on fire," Kara replied before hanging up.

She used her x-ray vision and informed her team. "Armstrong's on the move."

"James, you have approximately 90 seconds to get in and out before Armstrong returns," Winn alerted.

"Okay, I'm in," James announced as he moved straight towards the computer. "Guys, we got a problem. The computer is plastic."

"Dude, that's okay," Winn chuckled. "You just, just pry open the monitor's cooling vent and attach the bug to the inner wiring."

\- + - + -

Alex went to Astra's cell and growled, "You let Supergirl beat you. Your troops haven't come looking for you. There's only one reason for that. Those aren't their orders. You wanted us distracted while they carried out their real plan. What is it?"

Astra just smirked at Alex.

"Let me make something clear," Alex glared. "If I have to come in there and beat it out of you, I will."

"You're the one who defeated the Hellgrammite," Astra stated. "I like you. But it's too late."

"For what?" Alex demanded.

"To stop what's happening right now," Astra replied.

**Ghost**

Non had finished his orders as the DEO agents arrived. He fought them with his men.

"You don't fight like a human," Non commented when fighting Director Hank Henshaw.

Henshaw retorted, "Because I'm not."

They continued to fight until Supergirl arrived.

"Do you know who I am?" Non questioned Supergirl.

"You're Non," Kara growled. "Astra's husband."

"Dad," someone called out and everyone turned, focused on the hooded figure.

The hood came off and Non frowned, "Astrid?"

" _Yes, father,_ " Morgan answered in Kryptonese. " _Continue your plans._ "

"No!" Kara shouted but it was too late.

Kara was hit by Non's heat vision and Non took Director Henshaw. The DEO agents went to question Morgan but she was gone.

\- + - + -

Astra waited in her cell for Alex's or Kara's return but instead, Morgan arrived. Morgan had Agent Vasquez with her.

"Let her out," Morgan ordered.

"I'm not authorized, ma'am," Agent Vasquez answered.

Morgan frowned, "Override it, Vasquez. If anyone asks, the ISA has taken command of the hostage for questioning."

Agent Vasquez nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Astra was surprised that the doors to her cell opened. She hesitantly stepped out and was immediately embraced by Morgan.

"I thought I would never be able to do this again," Morgan whispered before flying them out of there.


	10. Blood

**Surprises**

"Who is in charge now?" Kara questioned, once they were back at the DEO.

"I don't know," Alex answered. "Hank classified the line of succession."

"We're implementing the emergency protocols now," Agent Vasquez informed as she typed away on the keyboard. "Agent Danvers. Look."

"Wow," Kara gasped. "Did you know about this?"

"No," Alex replied before giving orders. "I want every satellite we have pointed at this city. Scan it block by block. And I want status updates every ten minutes."

"Yes, Director Danvers," Agent Vasquez acknowledged as Alex started to head to Astra's cell.

"Where to now?" Kara asked.

Alex replied, "To see your aunt for information."

Kara followed along and both were shocked to find the cell empty. They doubled back to the command center and noticed that Agent Vasquez was missing.

"Where's Vasquez?" Alex growled.

"She just left," another agent informed. "Got a phone call."

"Supergirl, I can handle this," Alex huffed. "When Agent Vasquez gets back, send her directly to me."

\- + - + -

"So... you're alive," Astra stated, staring at Morgan from across the island countertop.

"Yes, mum," Morgan grinned as Veronica placed breakfast in front of both of them.

"Athena should be waking up soon," Veronica informed. "I bet she'll be happy to finally meet one of her famed grandparents from Krypton. Don't worry, I'll take her to school so you can show Astra around."

Morgan smiled at Veronica, "Did Diana call us back?"

Veronica chuckled and pecked Morgan's cheek, "She'll be here by nightfall to have dinner with us and Astra. Have fun with your mum."

"Mama! Mom! Good morning!" Athena shouted coming into the kitchen. "Are you two done kissing?"

Astra couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Athena was and Morgan smiled softly at seeing her mum drop her guard. Athena noticed and focused on Astra.

Athena's confused frown became a beaming smile, "You're my grandma, the great General Astra from Krypton. Mama told me stories about you and grandpa all the time. Did you really build mama a spaceship to fly around in to chase Kelex?"

"I did," Astra laughed. "Come here, child, and tell me more."

Athena rushed over to Astra and sat on her lap. Athena went on, telling stories and asking Astra questions. Morgan discreetly called the school to informed that Athena was sick and Veronica just accepted the fact that it was going to be a family day.

**Bartar**

"This is Lieutenant Non of Krypton," Non stated. "We each possess someone of great value to the other. I propose a trade."

"This is Acting Director Alex Danvers," Alex frowned. "Excuse me if I don't take you at your word. I need proof of life. I need to hear from Henshaw himself."

Non showed Henshaw to Alex and let Henshaw speak. "Director Danvers. Congratulations on your promotion."

"I will bring you back safe, sir," Alex vowed.

"Which will happen only happen if you do exactly as I say," Non informed. "I will return Henshaw unharmed if you return General Astra safely yo me. You have 48 hours or your man dies."

The video feed cut out and soon the DEO was stormed in by the Army with General Lane at the front.

"General Lane..." Alex sighed.

"Well, a pleasure to see you again, Agent Danvers," General Lane stated.

"Wish we could say the same, and it's Director Danvers," Alex informed.

"Not anymore," General Lane corrected. "I've been granted authority over the DEO by order of the President. My orders are to locate the alien garrison and return Director Henshaw safely to his post."

Alex grumbled, "The base is yours, sir."

\- + - + -

Kara went into Cat's office on a personal note. She even brought Cat her salad.

"Here's lunch," Kara beamed.

Cat frowned, "You're never this enthusiastic about bringing me lunch. What do you want, Kara?"

Kara laughed, "What do you mean? How could I ever want anything from you?"

"Right..." Cat stated as she picked up the fork to enjoy her salad. "Anyways, I heard from Maggie, who got a phone call from Lena, who was texting Veronica, that Astra was in town."

"Really?!" Kara questioned. "Where was she spotted?"

"A-ha!" Cat exclaimed. "I knew you were after something."

Kara realized her mistake and pouted, "I'm sorry, Cat, but it's really important that I get Astra back to the DEO."

Cat sighed, "And I'm afraid you're going to make some Kryptonian friends cry."

"Cat, please," Kara pleaded with a sad look.

"Oh put that face away," Cat huffed. "And if you must know, Morgan is educating Astra at home about Earth. Athena is being a helpful child getting Astra to see everything in a different light. But go on. Fly over there to see for yourself."

"Thank you, Cat," Kara beamed, starting to head out.

"Wait!" Cat called out. "What do I get for giving this information? I do expect something in return, Kara."

Kara smirked, "How about I surprise you later if I'm not busy? But if I am busy, then I'll get to the surprise later this week. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, go on then," Cat smiled, waving Kara off as if Kara was bothering her work.

**Authority**

Veronica chuckled as she snapped a picture of Astra, Morgan, and Athena napping on the king-sized bed in the room across the hall from the master bedroom. This certain room was dubbed the family napping room and nap they did. Veronica heard the doorbell and headed downstairs to answer the door. Upon opening the door after checking the security measures that were in place, General Lane, Acting Director Alex Danvers, and Supergirl barged in.

"Stop!" Veronica ordered. "I don't recall inviting you three in."

"But this is the importance of National Security," General Lane stated. "We know the war prisoner is here."

"Aster! We have intruders!" Veronica shouted and Aster appeared, smoke slowly coming out of her nostrils and mouth. "I suggest you all go stand outside on the porch."

"Like hell we are," Alex huffed. "I want Astra for questioning."

"You three are trespassing and I am well within my rights to call the cops," Veronica frowned. "Now back the fuck outside or you can be barbeque."

Kara placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Come on, let's do what she says and we might be able to get answers."

Alex grumbled and stormed outside with General Lane and Supergirl following.

"Thanks for your help," Veronica praised Aster while scratching behind Aster's ears.

'Does this mean I can eat my meals inside with all of you?' Aster purred. 'I miss you guys.'

Veronica rolled her eyes, "I'll talk to Morgan about it but for now, let's go see what they want."

Aster nodded and padded after Veronica as Veronica headed to the porch. General Lane had taken a seat at the bar porch table facing the street, while Supergirl sat on the bench, and Alex was leaning against the porch post.

"So you three are here about Astra," Veronica stated. "Well, the ISA is dealing with it."

"Oh, please," Supergirl huffed. "You mean Morgan is playing house with her mother."

Veronica frowned and crossed her arms while Aster growled. 'Astra is family, Supergirl. She took care of you when your own mother was busy.'

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Supergirl shouted.

"Supergirl, take a walk," Alex ordered. "General Lane and I can handle this."

"Actually we aren't," General Lane stated. "The ISA has taken over and that would override the President's command since this is an international and intergalactic agency. The DEO and the army have no jurisdiction."

Veronica sighed, "While that is true, there has to be a reason why you three are here."

General Lane cleared his throat, "Non wishes to trade Director Henshaw for Astra."

"Then we should do so," Veronica stated. "Forcing Astra for answers would probably lead you into a trap because that's exactly what Morgan would do and Morgan knows her parents pretty well to get around this situation."

"We do not negotiate with terrorists," Alex huffed.

Veronica glared at Alex, "Those two leaders of the so-called terrorist group just happens to be my parents-in-law, Morgan's parents, and Supergirl's aunt and uncle. Not only that, they are Athena's grandparents. They can be reasoned with. There is always another way."

"There is no other way!" Supergirl exclaimed.

"Did you know that the Army over has liquid K?" Veronica questioned. "General Lane would be forced to inject Astra with it for answers and that does not settle well with this family. Morgan is protecting her mother but she is also protecting all of you from making horrible choices. Just make the trade and hope that Astra has changed her mind about her plans because her plan would involve the destruction of her own family and the relationship between her and Morgan. From what I have seen, Astra would not risk that. Not when Astra finally got her Astrid back from the dead. Now get off my property and don't come back unless it's to apologize."

Veronica stormed back into her house leaving Aster to stand guard on the porch. After one look at Aster, General Lane was already heading back to his car to drive away. Aster went into a defensive mode before Alex and Supergirl reluctantly left.

**Truce**

"It is a pleasure to meet you, General Astra In-Ze," Diana beamed as they gathered at the dining table.

Maggie chuckled, "Damn, you're hotter than what Morgan described."

"Maggie!" Morgan huffed. "That is my mother!"

Veronica chuckled, "You did say that one time that Maggie and Astra would make an interesting couple."

"I don't think she wanted to see that literally," Lena smirked.

Morgan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "If you want to get with my mother, don't do it in front of me."

Astra petted Morgan, "I am still with your father, Astrid, but I would not mind your friend's company. I sense that she has the heart of a warrior."

"I do," Maggie grinned. "I work for National City Police Department as a detective and I am a member of the Science Police."

"Okay, now you're bragging," Lena frowned.

"Could you please not hit on Astra?" Kara grumbled. "Lena, when you invited me to be your plus one, I didn't think it was for dinner here."

"Kara, this is a joyous moment for Astra and Morgan, plus Diana, Veronica, Aster, and especially Athena," Lena stated. "If you can't handle being civil, then we'll leave."

Kara sighed, "I'll try for you."

"Thank you," Lena smiled at Kara.

Astra cleared her throat, "So what are we having? The meals you two make have been wonderful, much better than the food rations we are still eating."

Veronica beamed, "Morgan wanted us to have a taste of Krypton so from the moment she landed and regained her memories, she searched for the right ingredients and found agreeable substitutes. Our appetizer is soup, the main course is a redesigned version of your favorite meal, Astra, and for dessert, Kryptonian cake a la mode."

"I can't wait to have a taste," Astra grinned as Morgan and Veronica served everyone.

Astra cried at the taste of the redesigned version of her favorite Kryptonian meal, "It's just like home, Astrid."

Morgan blushed at the compliment while Kara tried the meal, feeling the same sentiments as Astra. Tonight's dinner was a big eye-opener for many as they enjoyed the good food and there was a second call for dessert or more for those of Kryptonian blood.

**Trade**

Morgan tagged along with the DEO to see Astra off. Alex was annoyed to see Morgan but allowed her to be there since Kara said something about being on Morgan's friendlier side for better benefits such as information on Astra's plans.

"So you'll bring dad by tomorrow?" Morgan questioned Astra.

Astra smiled softly at Morgan, "Of course, Astrid. I should be calling you Morgan."

Morgan shook her head, "I miss hearing you and dad say my name, my real name."

"Astrid," Astra sighed, pulling her daughter close. "It's good to have you back. I'll bring your father tomorrow and we'll talk. Also, would Athena be joining us?"

"Athena will be in school for a couple of hours," Morgan informed. "It's a half day so we'll be picking Athena up and head for lunch. Veronica wants to go to our favorite restaurant before we take a tour at the ISA."

"That sounds lovely," Astra beamed as Non arrived with Henshaw. "Your father's here. Walk me over, love."

Morgan walked Astra over to Non as Henshaw walked himself over to Alex and Kara. Non recognized Morgan but didn't say a word.

"It's good to see you, sir," Alex stated at Henshaw.

Henshaw huffed, "When I get out of here, I'll remind you about our policy against negotiating with terrorists. Until then, I'll just say thanks."

"Something's wrong," Kara announced as more Kryptonians showed up. "We're surrounded."

Morgan crossed her arms and huffed, "Dad! Where is your honor?"

Non looked annoyed, "We must strike now while we have them at our mercy."

"Non, please don't make Astrid cry," Astra stated.

"Are you positive that this is Astrid?" Non questioned, gesturing at Morgan. "It could be an imposter."

Morgan cursed in Kryptonian and mumbled the short version of Aster's hatching and mentioned Non's affair. Non was convinced and had his men retreat.

"Withdraw!" Non huffed. "Do not mistake my compassion for weakness."

"Bye," Morgan waved as Non and Astra left with their unit.

"Okay," Kara frowned. "What is this magic hold that you have over your parents that gets them to do whatever you want?"

Morgan shrugged, "Blood bonds us all, Supergirl. Anyways, I have plans with my wife so good night."

**Rant**

"Ugh, Kara and the fucking DEO can be so annoying," Morgan groaned as Diana massaged Morgan's back.

"So they are the reason why you have such tensed knots," Diana giggled. "You hardly complain about the ISA."

"Morgan has no reason to complain about the ISA," Veronica chuckled. "Poor baby. They're just being idiots. You won't have to deal with them after we talk to your parents."

Morgan buried her face into the pillow and screamed.

"Let it out," Diana laughed. "Let it go."

"No!" Veronica groaned as someone's cell phone started playing "Let It Go" from Frozen. "God damn that voice activation for that song!"

Morgan lifted her head and laughed, "Nyx, end song."

The intelligent assistant ended the song and the cell phone went quiet.

"You should really change the programming," Diana stated.

"Never," Morgan huffed. "It's there to catch other people's slip-ups with those three specific words and annoy them."

Veronica smiled, "There's my dragon. All happy and stress-free."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "I'm in the mood for cuddles and sleep."

"You want a shirt?" Diana questioned as she got off of Morgan.

"Naked cuddles!" Morgan exclaimed while slipping out of her panties and shorts.

"Whatever you say, love," Diana and Veronica laughed as they undressed.


	11. Toyman

**Vision**

"Out of the room, Aster," Morgan stated as she meditated in the home-gym.

'Damn your senses!' Aster hissed as she padded back out. 'I just wanted some cuddles.'

"We can cuddle later," Morgan informed before Aster was out of earshot.

Morgan sighed and went back to emptying her mind. She took a deep breath in, focused on her inner peace, and breathed out. She loved her hour-long session which happened every Monday.

Soon, an implosion of colors and Morgan was transported to a point in the future. At first, she was confused but then realized what had happened. She watched the scene unfold and finished before she could truly see all of it.

"Morgan?" Veronica questioned with worry upon finding Morgan lying on her side instead of her usual sitting up-right position for meditation.

Morgan gently pushed Veronica's hand away, "Just a silly vision, love."

Veronica chewed on her bottom lip before gathering her wife into her arms. "Your visions are never silly, Morgan. They always come true."

"This one won't," Morgan smiled. "I promise you it won't."

"It better not," Veronica sighed. "Anyways, I love you but you need to start prepping for Christmas. We only have two weeks until it's here."

Morgan grinned, "We'll start with the decorations."

**History**

"Kara, why is the FBI here?" Cat questioned. "What is going on over there?"

Kara frowned as she used her super hearing. "Winn's father just escaped out of prison. He's Toyman."

Cat tapped her finger against her cheek, "Winn is Toyman Jr. I'll have to call the ISA and see what we'll have to do. For now, stay with your friend and keep him safe."

"I didn't know you cared," Kara beamed.

"I care," Cat huffed. "I just do it from a distance. Also, what about my surprise?"

"I'm working on it," Kara smirked. "Anyways, I'll go shadow."

\- + - + -

Winn wasn't in the mood but when Kara walked over, he knew he needed her by his side until his father was back in jail.

"Guessing you were listening to that whole thing from Cat's office?" Winn sighed.

Kara sighed along, "You told me your dad was in prison but not that he..."

"Because I didn't want you looking at me the way you're looking at me right now," Winn explained. "And you wanna know the worst part? He wasn't always crazy. In fact, he was a good dad, he was normal. We'd go to his workshop and tinker, build a toy."

"So you never saw any signs?" Kara questioned.

"No. He was... He was quiet," Winn answered. "Scared to death of losing his job. He was angry. I guess no one knew how angry until it was too late. His boss stole his toy designs and got rich off them."

"Did your dad fight back?" Kara sighed.

"No. He was a coward," Winn frowned. "He didn't say anything, he didn't stand up for himself. What he did was put a bomb in a teddy bear. And then he sent one to his boss. Chester Dunholtz. Except his assistant opened the package. It killed her and five other people."

"At least your father knows enough to keep his distance," Kara stated.

"Except I found this on my desk this morning," Winn whispered, showing Kara the toy.

"We need to tell the feds," Kara stated. "I'll be right by your side for this."

Winn nodded and pulled out the FBI agent's card and his phone.

\- + - + -

"Baby, you're so perfect," Morgan sang as she looked through some photos she printed from her ship's capsule. "But... Baby, you're so perfect."

A plushie soared through the air and hit Morgan's head. "I get that you miss Nova but you have me."

"Can't I reminisce?" Morgan chuckled. "And don't throw my plushies."

"But what else am I supposed to do in this room?" Veronica huffed. "Join me on the bed?"

Morgan picked up the thrown plushie and dusted it off. "You threw the angry rainbow unicorn."

"Oh, I just remembered," Veronica smiled. "I got you another collection and it should be here soon."

"Really?" Morgan beamed, jumping on the bed of plushies. "Which one?"

"Nah-uh," Veronica chuckled, rolling on top of Morgan, and pecked Morgan's nose. "It's a surprise."

Morgan rested her hands on Veronica's hips and smirked, "You're right. Nova and I had history but we, you, Diana, and me, we are making history for our family. Athena is the first Kryptonian-human hybrid and we're going to have more kids."

"Oh," Veronica smirked. "Are we going to make love in your plushie room?"

"No, but we are going to cuddle," Morgan laughed.

Veronica smiled, "I can handle that, love, and we'll make awesome history together as a family."

Morgan chuckled, "I think I can let you get away with an intense make out in the plushie room."

Veronica leaned in and kissed her Kryptonian Dragon wife.

\- + - + -

Diana sighed and hugged her legs. She was looking at one old photo, a picture that was restored by Bruce Wayne, Batman. Beside the photo were two other, one of her Amazonian family and the other, her family back in National City.

"Steve Trevor, you were a brave man, my brave soldier," Diana smiled sadly. "I found another that reminds me of you and she loves me. She taught me to love again and to love someone else who is special to her like me. I think you would have gotten along with the both of them."

Diana touched the image of Steve Trevor and sighed. "I will always love you and one day join you but for now, I'll enjoy my life with them. Thank you for your sacrifice, Steve Trevor."

Diana moved the pictures to the empty side of her bed and stretched out her legs. She glanced to her right to all the boxes she packed up with the necessary things. Ever since Morgan informed the family of her decision to have children, she felt that it would be best if she moved into the Sinclair home. Veronica had been informed and was doing her best to keep it a secret from Morgan and Athena in order to surprise them.

Diana would leave but not sell the house. It held too much history that Diana loved to reflect back on. Even her family would support this decision and it would be a designated vacation home if they decided to travel around Europe.

**Trap**

Kara went with Winn to the pier with the FBI team. Winn was scared but Kara reassured him that nothing bad would happen to him. Winn went into the closed down game arcade alone like he was supposed to.

"Dad?" Winn called out. "Where are you? You need to turn yourself in."

Toyman appeared and laughed, "I broke out of prison for you, for us. I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"Dad, you need a doctor," Winn stated. "You need to get help."

"My son. My good boy," Toyman smiled. " My greatest work."

The FBI team moved in and the Toyman that they saw was a hologram. The doll that was holding the hologram up released a poisonous gas.

Supergirl came to the rescue, sucking in the gas and releasing it into the air when she got outside. As Kara went to change out of her suit, Winn was questioned by the FBI again.

\- + - + -

Kara flew to Slingschott Toys or what was left of the old factory.

"Mr. Schott?" Kara called out. "I'm a friend of your son's. I know how much you love your son. Think about what's best for him."

"That's all I think about," Mr. Schott replied, revealing where he was.

Kara flew at him, only for him to dodge. Mr. Schott pushed a button on his remote and Kara fell into an oversized block filled with sand.

"Mr. Schott, you have the chance to make it up to your son," Kara informed.

"I am making it up to him," Mr. Schott stated. "That's why I'm here."

Kara heard a child's voice. "Help. Is anyone out there?"

"It's so easy to lure a child if you offer them a toy," Mr. Schott informed. "Oh, you're drowning in quicksand, by the way. The more you struggle, the deeper you sink."

"I'm scared," the child called out.

"I understand even you need oxygen," Mr. Schott stated. "Soon, you won't be able to breathe."

"It's dark in here," the child called out again. "And I can't get out."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Mr. Schott advised when he saw Supergirl getting ready to use her heat vision. "Slingschott quicksand is laced with thermite. Add heat..."

"Help me!" the child screamed.

"...this whole place will blow," Mr. Schott chuckled.

Mr. Schott left Supergirl helpless in the quicksand, making his escape. Kara struggled to get out as the child's box moved closer to the grinder. Instead of adding heat, Kara froze the quicksand and burst out of it. She flew at the box, containing the child, but upon opening it, found it to be a ruse with a toy inside.

\- + - + -

Morgan was playing hide-and-seek with Veronica at the ISA base. As part of the rules, Morgan could not use any of her superpowers. Morgan ducked into her office and checked the closet first. After, she checked under the desk but came up with nothing. Morgan sighed and took a seat in her chair. She was almost comfortable until the chair locked her left arm in place with a cuff lined with Kryptonite.

"What the...?" Morgan frowned as she tugged her arm. "Veronica, this isn't funny."

"Nor is leaving a lot of paperwork for Lena and me to do," Veronica stated, walking into the room.

Lena was right behind her with a huge stack of paperwork.

Morgan pouted, "But I already did my share."

"But you didn't do my share," Veronica purred as she walked over and caressed Morgan's cheek. "You're going to do it for me, won't you love?"

"You could have just asked," Morgan huffed. "This is domestic abuse."

"You're also doing my share," Lena informed. "Which is why you're locked into your seat."

"I thought we were friends," Morgan gasped. "Clearly this means revenge when I get out!"

Veronica pecked Morgan's cheek. "Sorry love. You do our paperwork while Lena and I go shopping. I mean, really? Why else would I have you locked up?"

"Shopping?! And you call all my TeeTurtle expenses crazy?" Morgan growled. "You can sleep in the bedroom alone!"

Veronica smirked and pecked her wife's lips. "I am going to buy some new lingerie for you to tear off me later because unlike Lena Luthor over there, we have a wonderful sex life. Plus I need a stash for when Diana is over and you can watch me get ravished."

"That's so not fair," Morgan whined. "You can't leave me alone with paperwork and my imagination. You got me wet."

"Later, Morgan," Veronica promised with a kiss. "You can have me later."

**Spy**

"Wonderful arrest," Morgan grumbled as she read the news from the CatCo website. "Rai, has my wife come home yet?"

Rai signed, 'Not yet. Seems like they took Athena with them so... long shopping trip.'

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Rai, bring up the intel on Lord."

Rai smiled and did her job as Livewire came into the command center bearing coffee.

"Iced mocha?" Livewire questioned as she walked over to Rai. "It was a green tea frappe for Director Morgan Sinclair?"

Rai nodded and pushed Livewire towards Morgan's spot. Morgan took the drink and sipped it.

"I really need this," Morgan mused. "Rai, what's that? Code Phoenix?"

Rai pulled up the information pertaining to Code Phoenix. Morgan frowned as she read through the files. Morgan mumbled something intangible and typed fast on her keyboard. Morgan pulled the current feed from Lord's office.

"Shit!" Morgan cursed. "Motherfucker! He knows her identity!"

"Can't we shock him into forgetting?" Livewire suggested.

Rai pulled Livewire to sit down next to her as Morgan tossed her drink at the wall. Morgan started pacing back and forth a couple times before stopping.

"We won't deal with it," Morgan stated. "Give the DEO the intel on Lord knowing Supergirl's identity and go radio silent on them."

"Yes, ma'am," Livewire answered while Rai signed her reply.

 


	12. Martians

**Bliss**

Morgan woke up, yawning the sleepiness away as best as she could, and crawled out of bed. She smiled at the sight of Diana holding onto Veronica, keeping their human wife warm. Normally, it was Morgan's job to stay in bed until Veronica woke up but with Diana there, Morgan was allowed to slip out of bed and start her day early.

Morgan decided on a morning bubble bath with her favorite Eucalyptus Mint formula and eagerly soaked in it. The scent of the eucalyptus drew Aster to the bath and she quickly slipped into the water. Morgan ignored her cat-dragon hybrid swimming at the deeper end of the bath as she shifted into her dragon form. Morgan was 3 feet long from head to the very tip of her tail, a height of 1 1/2 feet, and a wingspan of 3 feet. Instead of spikes along her spine, Morgan had a fluffy lion's mane and short antlers.

Compared to Aster, Morgan was a small whelp. Aster was 4 feet long with a height of 2 feet and a wingspan of 6 feet. Aster had a tufted tail and a short mane along her spine. No horns or antlers but Aster did have the ability to shift her tufted tail into a sharp blade when needed.

Diana and Veronica found the two dragonlings wrestling in the water when they woke up to the splashing noises. Diana shook her head as she pulled out extra towels from the built-in wall cabinet. Veronica giggled and pulled Morgan out of the water, pecking her dragon wife on the cheek.

"Silly dragon, you made a big mess," Veronica smiled. "Let's get you dry and cleaned up."

Diana chuckled, "You know, it has been a while since Morgan turned into a dragon."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "She was a dragon for most of the summer."

"Yeah and it's winter now," Diana pointed out as she knelt on the towels and drained the bathtub. "Morgan is in a good mood."

"She definitely is," Veronica agreed as she dried Morgan off. "Our little dragon whelp. Does someone want to be a dragon for today?"

Morgan looked up at Veronica and licked Veronica's cheek in response. Veronica laughed and finished drying Morgan before setting Morgan on the ground so she could get on with her morning routine.

/ - / - /

"There's a dragon on the table," Astra stated when she and Non walked into the kitchen for Saturday breakfast.

It had become a tradition for Astra and Non to come over on Saturdays and Sundays to spend time with the family. Astra and Non would praise the Sinclairs for the wonderful meals which were ultimately better than the Kryptonian MREs aboard Fort Rozz.

"It's just Morgan," Veronica chuckled, turning to feed Morgan a piece of bacon. "Aster, don't you want some bacon too?"

Aster chirped from the ground and Veronica crouched down to feed the family cat-dragon.

"Why is my daughter a dragon?" Non questioned as he pulled out Astra's seat.

Diana shrugged, "Morgan's dragon shifts are random and they last for an unspecified time. She might stay like this for a few hours to a couple of days. More or less, when Morgan is like this, it just means that she's very happy or something."

"Interesting," Astra replied. "How does Morgan communicate with us in this form?"

'Telepathy,' Morgan answered as she laid down on her side. 'Like Aster. It's useful when I want to send direct thoughts to anyone I wish to speak with.'

Astra smiled, "That is indeed useful, Astrid. So what is the plan for today?"

"Lunch at Grounders," Veronica replied. "Tomorrow, we're going ice-skating at the rink. You two might learn to love it. Morgan did after a few falls."

'Because you were there to make me feel better,' Morgan huffed. 'Babe, I'm hungry.'

"Hold your horses," Diana laughed. "Breakfast will be done soon."

**Miscommunication**

"Hi. Is Ms. Grant's latte ready?" Kara asked the barista at Noonan's.

The barista nodded and went to retrieve the order as some cute guy stated, "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Kara questioned.

"I said, I'm sorry. That you have to work for Cat Grant," the guy chuckled. "I hear she's a piece of work."

Kara huffed, "A reputation she proudly fosters."

He smiled, "Is she really as horrible as everyone says? You know, breathes firs. Eats babies."

"My girlfriend is tough but amazing," Kara frowned. "Not only at her job, but as a person."

The barista came back with Mr. Grant's latte and Kara thanked the barista, taking the drink and rejoining her sister, Alex.

"You're dating Cat Grant?" Alex gapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like we're exclusive yet," Kara replied. "Besides that, I'm also seeing Lena Luthor and I know you disapprove of both of them."

"Well, one of them is a Luthor," Alex justified. "Also that cute guy was flirting with you."

"More like aggravating me," Kara pouted. "Come on, I want to go see Cat."

Alex snorted, "Does she even allow you to call her that?"

/ - / - /

"You have layouts to do, Ker-rah," Ms. Grant stated, making Kara pout. "Don't you dare use that pout on me. I just don't want to put you in unnecessary danger."

"Unnecessary danger?" Kara huffed. "Explain."

"Kara, I care a lot about you and if I can prevent you from some dangers, I will," Cat stated. "But if you have to go, then go."

Kara smirked, "Aww, you care about me. But what about Lena? Do you care about her?"

Cat frowned, "What are you getting at? We already dealt with HR today and I don't want to see them for another month. Who is that in my office?"

"I'll call security," Kara informed.

"No. Don't," Cat stated as they entered her office. "Adam?"

"Hi," Adam smiled.

"Hi," Cat greeted.

"I'm, uh, sorry, uh, to show up while you're working," he stammered.

"That's... That's not a problem. That's not a problem at all," Cat chuckled. "Are you okay? Why today?"

Adam chuckled, "I got your letter."

Cat turned to Kara, eyes narrowed at her young assistant, "I should have you fired, Kara."

Kara smirked, "You would miss me. Anyways, I'll let the two of you catch up and get to those layouts you wanted, Ms. Grant."

After Kara left, Adam asked, "So how is it working out for you and your girlfriend? I mean, with her working for you and all."

Ms. Grant sighed and took a deep breath before answering Adam.

**Freeze**

"Ugh, her speech just makes me want to kill myself," Veronica groaned as she walked Morgan and Aster.

Morgan hopped on top of Aster and they started wrestling.

"Diana, help me," Veronica huffed.

"You two are causing trouble," Diana chuckled, picking Morgan up and taking Morgan's leash.

'This leash is demeaning,' Morgan grumbled.

Veronica rolled her eyes and whispered, "That not what you said in bed."

"Veronica, could you not?" Astra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just because you whisper, it doesn't mean Non and I can't hear you."

'People are looking at us,' Morgan chirped, nuzzling into Diana.

"Alien pets," someone from the crowd grumbled. "Disgusting."

Aster hissed and was about to attack when Veronica picked her up. "Don't you dare go and start trouble, little one. We're only here to observe the speech."

The crowd started screaming as two of Senator Miranda Crane's bodyguards went flying in the air. Diana stepped toward Veronica as Non and Astra did the same to protect Veronica from the scared humans running for safety.

"Seriously?" Veronica huffed. "I can take care of myself."

"Your first reaction would be holding onto Morgan if she wasn't in dragon form," Diana pointed out as they saw Alex and Directer Henshaw run by.

Morgan and Aster slipped out of Diana's and Veronica's holds and followed the two DEO agents. There was a large white monster standing in front of the senator's limo. The limo got flipped over and Morgan breathed fire at it. The monster roared and attacked, only to have Aster jump in front of Morgan and swipe her tail blade at it.

"Hank..." Alex called out to Director Henshaw as the monster grabbed Senator Crane and retreated to the underground garage.

"It's Supergirl!" someone shouted as Diana, Veronica, Astra, and Non made it over to Alex, Hank, Morgan, and Aster.

Alex tapped her comm. "Supergirl, do you have a visual? Is it down there?"

"No," Supergirl replied. "Whatever it is, it's gone."

/ - / - /

"Morgan," Veronica cooed, fluffing Morgan's mane. "Is my baby okay?"

Alex cleared her throat, "Did you just call that thing 'Morgan'?"

"First of all, it's a dragon whelp," Astra corrected. "And that dragon whelp is Morgan."

'J'onn, do you need some time off?' Morgan purred as she rubbed against Veronica.

"I'm fine," Hank huffed. "Take Senator Crane back to headquarters."

Diana raised her eyebrow at him before sighing, "Come on, Veronica. We're taking Astra and Non to Grounders, remember? Morgan and Aster deserve a reward for fighting that alien."

'Milkshake!' Aster purred loudly as she pawed at Morgan. 'Milkshakes!'

"Right," Alex stated. "We have to get going too."

**Dinner Pt 1**

"Wow," Adam said. "What else did you invent, Cat?"

"Okay, I get it. Enough about me," Cat stated. "I want to know more about you?"

Before Adam could say anything, something crashed into their table. A little dragon sat up in the rubble and cried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Diana apologized as she rushed over. "I'll pay for your dinner and the damage."

"Diana?" Cat gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"We were having dinner," Veronica informed as she stormed over. "Well, until some idiot decided to toss our dragon over here."

Diana picked Morgan up and inspected her. "She looks fine. Let's just get her home, V."

Veronica huffed, "Of course, darling. I'll meet you in the car once I deal with the manager."

"You know those two?" Adam questioned.

"Yes, acquaintances of mine," Cat answered. "They're really much more civil than this but then again, harm did come to their dragon."

Adam cleared his throat, "Should we try having dinner again? A different night."

"Of course, Adam," Cat smiled. "I want to make this work."

Adam smiled, "Then you should bring your girlfriend and your other son, Carter. I did my research."

Cat chuckled, "I will if you don't mind."

"I think it would help with the tension," Adam grinned. "Thanks for dinner and we'll meet up again."

**Mole**

"You've got a mole, Henshaw," Senator Crane informed Director Henshaw.

"Madam, I trust you won't be insulted if I called you paranoid," Henshaw stated.

Senator Crane puffed, "Some aliens can look like anyone. Play dumb. Let the mole run wild in here, just like you let a White Martian run wild on the street. But when you're brought down from the inside, you remember this. You were warned."

/ - / - /

"Pretty sure the White Martian shapeshifted into Senator Crane," Kara informed Alex.

"Which means the real Senator might still be in danger somewhere," Alex concluded. "Good to know."

"I'm on my way," Kara stated.

"Hurry," Alex urged.

/ - / - /

"I never said you were attacked by a White Martian," Director Henshaw corrected Senator Crane.

"Well, you're smarter than I thought," Senator Crane stated before attacking Henshaw.

Alex fired from where she was and heard the White Martian growled. There was kicking and punching while the alarms blared loudly.

"Spread out!" Alex ordered as she defended Henshaw.

Kara arrived but the White Martian had already escaped.

**Dinner Pt. 2**

"Wow, you're Lena Luthor," Adam gapped when Kara arrived with Carter and an extra guest.

"Kara, why didn't you tell me you were bringing Lena?" Cat gritted.

Lena chuckled, "She didn't. I ran into her on the way here. I was going to order takeout but Kara mentioned a date with you and meeting your son, Adam. It got me wondering why I only got to meet Carter when we've been seeing each other for how long."

Cat huffed, "Lena, you and I are not dating. We are mutually tolerating each other in Kara's presence."

"I would love it more if you two were civil," Kara stated as she helped Carter into his seat. "Carter, this is your older half-brother, Adam. Adam, this is Carter."

"Hi," Adam smiled, shaking Carter's hand. "So you're the one she kept."

"You're the one she let get away," Carter beamed. "So... do you like Supergirl? I think she's amazing!"

"She does look better than Superman," Adam chuckled.

"See," Kara pouted. "Carte and Adam are getting along just fine. Why can't you two get along?"

"Because they're siblings," Cat pointed out.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it, Kara. Cat Grant is just scared of loving the both of us."

"So how did the three of you meet?" Adam questioned as Carter sat up in anticipation of the story.

"Well," Lena began.

**Desert Ending**

J'onn was ready to kill the White Martian before him.

"J'onn. J'onn, J'onn, listen to me," Kara called out. "I lost everything. Everyone. It makes a hole in your heart. But you can't fall into it. You have to fill it. You have to fight. Do not throw away who you are. If you do, that thing wins. The Last Son of Mars dies, even if you're still standing."

J'onn heard Kara's reasoning and glared at the White Martian.

"My kind will come for me and you will die!" the White Martian growled. "They will come and you will all know destruction."

Before J'onn could reply to the White Martian's hatred, a blade severed the White Martian's head from its body.

"J'onn!" Kara gasped.

"It wasn't me," J'onn informed, dropping the body.

'It was me,' Aster informed, padding over to Kara. 'Morgan wanted the thing dead. We don't need an evil White Martian on earth. Besides that, you have accomplished what Morgan needed to be done. Senator Crane is on our side now.'

"So now what?" Alex coughed.

Aster purred, 'Burn the body and head home. I was promised a bubble bath for this kill so good night.'


	13. Real VS Fake

**Updates**

Lena was checking the video feeds when Veronica, Diana, and Morgan arrived at the ISA base. Morgan was parading around with a leash and collar since she was still in dragon form while Veronica leaned onto Diana as they walked.

"Aww!" Rai awed before picking up Morgan and pecking the dragon whelp.

It attracted the attention of all the other alien employees. The workers swarmed around Morgan, carefully passing their boss around.

"Nice fanbase," Lena snorted as Veronica let her end of the leash go.

Diana smiled, "I think it's wonderful that they love their boss and show their affection to her when Morgan is most vulnerable."

"As long as they don't take Morgan home, we're good," Veronica stated as she sat down. "So how is it going with Cat and Kara? Any headway to Cat's bed yet?"

"Unfortunately not," Lena sighed. "Cat's really trying to freeze me away but I'm not too worried about it. I'm more worried about Lord's creation."

Veronica hummed, "We could do corporate sabotage or just call and have a court case thrown at him."

Diana frowned, "That seems too easy for you, my love."

"You're right," Veronica laughed. "If we were going about it my way, I'd kidnap and torture before wiping his memory of it, then toss him off in some dark alley for him to find his way home."

"That's dark," Lena stated.

"And that is the woman I married beside Morgan," Diana grinned. "Oh, do you think we can have the chicken parmesan pizza tonight?"

"Ask Morgan," Veronica deflected. "She's the chef."

"Rai! Please return Morgan to us," Diana ordered, settling in her seat next to Veronica. "I could use a cup of ice water, too."

"Here she is," Rai informed, carefully placing Morgan on Diana's lap. "Livewire should be here with refreshments soon."

Diana beamed, "Thank you, Rai. Livewire, too. So Morgan, how about that pizza?"

'Only if you help,' Morgan yawned as she curled up on Diana's lap. 'Did you also happen to notice Vasquez making out with Lucy Lane on our walk here?'

Veronica chuckled, "We did, sweetie. Why don't you nap? Diana and I can do the work with Lena."

Morgan let out a pleased rumble. 'Wake me if you need me.'

**Headline**

"Give me headlines that will grab eyeballs," Cat Grant ordered her team. "You, go."

"Supergirl Gone Rogue," someone suggested.

"Mmm, well, Supergirl Gone Wild would be better, Kelly, but it's still not right," Cat mused. "What else?"

"Supergirl/Supermenace?" answered brought up.

Cat frowned, "Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

"Uh..." the person stammered.

"Exactly, that's why it's not a good headline, Derek," Cat pointed out. "What else?"

Kara mumbled, "Maybe it's not even Supergirl at all."

"Kara," Cat called out.

"Well, that was, um..." Kara stuttered.

"Interesting," Cat stated. "Say more."

Kara shrugged, "Maybe it's an imposter? Pretending to be Supergirl?

"Hmm," Cat hummed. "Go on."

"I don't know," Kara pouted. "Maybe it's someone trying to discredit her."

"Oh, I like that angle," Cat beamed. "It gives our girl the benefit of the doubt. It shows that we're choosing not to believe the worst in people. Yes. Yes, I can see the headline clearly now. The word Supergirl, with a question mark. As in, "Supergirl?" Hmm, that's good, that's good. All right, everybody, get out."

People ran out of Cat Grant's office to leave their boss alone except for Kara.

"Cat, can we talk?" Kara questioned.

"Of course," Cat smiled. "My door is always open for you."

"Is this just because we talked with HR or was there another reason you went with my idea today?" Kara frowned.

Cat chuckled, "Kara, have more faith in yourself. I know when to keep my work and my personal life separate. Also, it's just getting closer to that time where people are either promoted or fired. Now, is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Kara blushed, "Actually, I was wondering if I could kiss you right now."

**Dragon Interference**

Kara snuggled in between Lena and Cat in front of the TV at Cat's house with their Chinese take-out. Lena had made sure to order extra helpings of potstickers for Kara.

"I like it when we get along," Kara beamed as she dove right into the box of potstickers.

"Well," Cat stated dryly. "The both of us like you."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Let's just watch some TV and maybe we can convince you to admit that you do love me."

"Not likely to happen," Cat huffed.

"Now to a story we are covering live," stated the newscaster. "The National Island Tramway is dangling, leaving passengers stranded and in peril. NCPD and emergency rescue worker are en route but eyewitness accounts suggest they may not get there in time."

"My potstickers," Kara pouted.

"They'll be here when you get back," Lena assured. "Go be Supergirl."

"And be careful out there," Cat added. "We don't know if Bizarro will show up."

Kara quickly changed and flew to the scene. Bizarro showed up and challenged Kara. While they fought, dragon Morgan rescued the passengers on the Tramway. Morgan even allowed the passengers to pet her head as they safely exited the trambox.

"I can't believe I got showed up by you," Kara huffed after Bizarro left.

Morgan just hugged Kara's leg before flying home. Kara chuckled and flew back to Cat Grant's home.

/ - / - /

"Mama!" Aries beamed when Morgan arrived home.

'Aries!' Morgan licked Aries's cheek upon landing.

"Hey," Veronica huffed with a frown. "It's past your bedtime, Aries. Do you want your privileges taken away?"

"But mom," Aries gasped. "Mama hasn't tucked me in!"

Veronica chuckled and ruffled Aries's hair. "Alright, I accept your excuse. Now go get ready for bed. Morgan, you too."

Morgan nuzzled against Veronica's leg as she went past, following Aries upstair. Veronica rolled her eyes and went about checking the doors, ensuring their security was working.

"V, come here quickly," Diana shouted and Veronica rushed upstairs to find Diana recording on her phone while trying not to laugh.

Aries was trying to brush Morgan's teeth while Morgan was getting slightly impatient. Veronica smirked and sat down behind Morgan, rubbing the impatience out of her dragon's back.

**Stolen Love**

Lena walked Cat back to CatCo when Bizarro flew by and took Lena.

"Lena!" Cat screamed after her but Bizarro and Lena were gone.

Cat called the only person she knew who could help. "Kara sweetie! Bizarro took Lena!"

"What?" Kara gapped. "I'll be right there. Where are you?"

"In front of CatCo," Cat answered.

Supergirl arrived and Cat explained what happened. Kara, as Supergirl, nodded and informed Cat to head up to her office while she went to get help from the DEO.

/ - / - /

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Kara shouted. "You have all this technology but you can't find Lena Luthor!"

Hank sighed, "We don't have the technological capacities to search for Lena Luthor. Why don't you call your cousin for help?"

"Superman doesn't like any Luthor," Kara pouted.

Alex coughed, "I think he meant Morgan."

"Oh," Kara blushed. "I'm going to call her."

/ - / - /

"Cat, calm down," Veronica stated softly, rubbing Cat's back as Morgan searched for Lena on the ISA computer.

"Found her," Morgan announced. "Sending address to Kara right now. Okay, can I go back to being a dragon now?"

"No, baby," Veronica stated. "I need you as a human looking Kryptonian and we need to comfort Cat, right now."

Morgan rolled her eyes but walked over to the couch and pulled Cat onto her lap. "Be a good kitty and purr."

Cat hit Morgan. "That is not comforting."

Morgan chuckled, "Lena's going to be fine. She's strong like Veronica over there. They are independent women, who know we care and will meet them halfway. Now you have an empire to run but once Lena is safe, you can tell her that you love her. I mean you can't keep making Lena chase you."

"Fine," Cat frowned. "I will admit my feelings to Lena but only if I can hold you, in dragon form, until Kara brings Lena back safely."

Veronica grumbled, "Go be a dragon but only until Lena gets back."

Diana smirked as Veronica stormed out. "Veronica is just jealous that she can't have Morgan all to herself."

'She can have me all to herself tonight,' Morgan directed at Diana. 'Do you mind if I show our wife that I haven't forgotten her?'

Diana subtly nodded at Morgan and went back to the ISA reports she had to get through.

/ - / - /

Lena sighed from her seat on the ground. She carefully watched Bizarro fly back and forth and quietly pressed on the ring on her right middle school. Bizarro eyed Lena when there was a buzzing noise but then went back to what she was doing, unaware that the buzzing noise was Lena's laser ring. The ropes loosened just as Supergirl arrived.

Bizarro growled, "I kill Supergirl."

Bizarro charged at Kara while Lena ran for safety. Kara locked onto Bizarro that they were circling in the air.

"I can't get a clean shot," Alex informed.

"Just do it!" Kara demanded.

Alex took the shot and hit Bizarro. Kara carefully lowered Bizarro and herself to the ground.

"Kara!" Lena beamed, running over to Kara. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Kara stated. "But I hope so."

Alex came down from where she was and placed a hand on Lena. "Kara, take Bizarro back to base. I'll take Lena and meet you there."

Kara nodded and flew off with Bizarro in her arms.

Alex turned to Lena and huffed, "Hurt my sister, I will hunt you down and kill you."

"That's if you can get past security, Alex," Lena smiled. "Now, didn't you say you were going to take me to the DEO?"

/ - / - /

"This feels slightly weird," Cat frowned as Lena held her that night.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Get used to it, Cat. Kara and I are a permanent structure in your life like the Sinclairs. Plus you were the one that insisted that I stay the night."

Cat sighed, "Ok, hush. We're sleeping now."

Lena smirked as she nuzzled against Cat.

/ - / -/

Kara reached her apartment, declining on joining Cat and Lena on the impromptu sleepover. She needed time to herself after Alex had talked her down from killing Maxwell Lord in his DEO prison. There was skittering on the wall and Kara noticed something strange on her coffee table.

"What the hell?" Kara frowned before gasping in shock.

Something fell on top of her and Kara was gone.


	14. Mercy

**Playfulness**

"Good morning, my loves," Diana announced as she walked into the bedroom.

"Morgan!" Veronica moaned as she received another mind-blowing orgasm.

Diana cleared her throat, "I see you two weren't done. Lucky for us, I already dropped Aries off at school."

Morgan appeared from under the bedsheets and smirked. "We do have an insatiable wife, Diana. So care to join us?"

"Maybe later," Diana answered. "Up and to the showers, both of you."

"I can't move," Veronica purred, nuzzling into Morgan.

Morgan chuckled, "I got you, Veronica Sinclair."

Veronica pecked Morgan's cheek as Morgan carried her to the bathroom. Diana shook her head and went to change the bedding. Diana was definitely planning a way to get back at both of them.

/ - / - /

Morgan flew about the kitchen, making brunch, and presented her wives with mini chicken parmesan pizzas. Morgan poured them the good wine and they feasted.

"Why are you in such a good mood, love? Not that I don't mind," Veronica smiled.

"Because Diana moved in and it has been a month since then," Morgan beamed. "Best holiday gift ever. So when are we going to knock me up?"

Diana chuckled, "Maybe we should wait until your parents aren't planning evil things against us."

"We, she's so desperate," Veronica teased. "But Diana's right. We want your parents to be in our lives but they have to stop being villains. Yes, I know I can be one too but I only do it to help the staff."

"This is why I am an anti-hero," Morgan chuckled. "I can be both but I try to heed my better angels."

Aster hopped onto the countertop and meowed. 'Feed me! Please?'

The three ladies pecked their cat-dragon and spoiled her with food.

**Missing**

The house phone rang and Morgan picked it up. "Hello, Sinclair residence."

"Morgan, it's Lena!" came the voice on the other line.

"Yes?" Morgan purred. "What can I do, Luthor?"

"Cat called me because Kara wasn't at work," Lena informed. "I did a temperature scan and it shows Kara asleep in her living room but there is also another heat source, like right on top of her. Go check and if she is in danger, save Kara!"

"I'm going but do prep a medical room, just in case," Morgan replied before hanging up.

Veronica looked up at Morgan and sighed, "Work?"

"Yep," Morgan answered with a kiss. "Be back ASAP but until then, stay with Diana."

Diana smirked, "I'll keep our wife safe. Besides, Veronica can handle nearly everything without us."

"Later," Morgan smiled after kissing Diana.

/ - / - /

Morgan arrived in front of Kara's apartment and did an x-ray scan. She saw something on top of Kara in the living room like Lena had mentioned.

"Break the door or not?" Morgan mused before deciding not to and flew into Kara's apartment from the window that had been left open.

"Oh, my Rao!" Morgan squealed up seeing it. "It's a black mercy!"

Morgan examined it from all angles before remembering why she was there. Morgan sighed and lifted Kara up, flying immediately to the ISA medical bay.

**Plan**

"How do we save Kara?!" Alex screamed at Morgan, who was tinkering with Lena on some VR headsets. "This is all your parents' fault!"

Cat got impatient and huffed, "Shut up, Danvers! Since you're being so blind, Morgan and Lena are working on the problem."

"Quiet!" Lena shouted at both of them before resuming work on the VR headsets.

After a few minutes, Morgan yawned, "Okay, that should do it. Lena, prep Danvers over there while you hook this up. Maggie, take Cat and James back to CatCo. I'm going to take my nap now."

"Hold up," Maggie frowned. "Aren't you going to explain to us what that plant thing is?"

Morgan sighed, "That plant thing is a telepathic parasite called the Black Mercy. It puts its victims in a state of a perfect dream, their perfect dream. For example, my perfect dream would be traveling the universe with Nova, the child I had, and possibly more children. Kara's perfect dream would probably be something with Krypton. Basically, the perfect dream is something we long for but can never have. Anyways, you can't wake the victim or rid the black mercy without killing them. The only way it to enter their dream aka their mind and get the victim to reject the false reality. By 'get' I mean you have to convince them to. No force at all. Use force and the person we send in and the black mercy's current victim will be forever stuck in there unless we send in another person."

"So who is going to do it?" Winn questioned.

"Alex Danvers is our best option," Lena answered. "Cat and I can't before Morgan would kill us. Plus there's Carter to think about and I have to monitor Kara's stats. Maggie's out because she barely knows Kara except for the fact that Kara is a foodaholic. Morgan can't because of her family and personal issues with the whole thing. J'onn can't because we need him as DEO director. And before you even volunteer James, you can't because Kara sees you as a friend and Kara is dating Cat and I. Winn, you have been given an assignment on the solar flare. Morgan believes this is when Astra and Non will strike and you'll be helping protect National City while Kara is out of commission. Thus, Alex is the only viable candidate plus we believe your sisterly bonds with Kara will be the key to waking her."

"Don't pull me out," Alex stated with determination.

"Good to know you can handle it, Danvers," Morgan grinned and snapped her fingers. "Aster, guard Danvers. Don't let anyone pull her out before we get Kara back."

'Of course, peasant,' Aster purred, brandishing her tail blade. 'I require two orders of chicken and shrimp paella after this.'

"You'll get your pay, kitten whelp," Morgan affirmed. "The rest of you should do some busy work and we'll be sending texts out every half hour."

"How can you do that when the solar flare is basically interfering with all level of communications?" Winn asked.

Cat laughed, "The ISA specializes in alien technology and my bet is that we'll be receiving some customized cell phones for the time being."

"Exactly," Morgan confirmed. "Please see Rai on your way out and if you're not leaving, Rai will find you or her counterpart, Livewire, will hand you one ISA-issued cell phone. It will be commandeered when Kara is back in action. Sinclair out."

**Fantasy**

"Kara!" Alex called out after arriving in Kara's dream.

Everything looked different. The world was different shades of red.

"Oh, my god," Alex gasped. "I'm on Krypton."

Alex started her search for Kara and ran into Morgan with someone she never saw before.

"Nova, where did our little one go?" Morgan questioned as she pulled Nova close.

Nova giggled, "She's your mini-me. Probably gone off to annoy Kal-El, Astrid. Besides, there are more than one little ones running around."

Alex felt someone tugging on her shirt and looked down to find a little girl. She smiled at Alex and looked towards Astrid and Nova.

"Mama," she called out.

Astrid looked away from Nova. "Mitzi sweetheart, there you are. Is this your new friend?"

Mitzi, the little girl holding onto Alex, nodded.

Astrid beamed, "Alright, come on. Don't you want to see Aunt Kara?"

Mitzi nodded again and looked at Alex before glancing back at Astrid.

"You can bring your new friend, sweetie," Astrid grinned. "Let's go, Nova. If we beat my mum, they have to babysit."

Nova hummed, "Should we really bring Mitzi's friend along?"

Astrid chuckled, "It'll be fine. Plus we don't want to upset our daughter, do we?"

Nova glanced at Mitzi and smiled, "Never but Jaylah might be with the way you're spoiling our youngest."

"Not like I don't spoil her," Astrid laughed.

/ - / - /

"Kara was a natural in court today," Alura beamed. "Kal-el, you would've been so proud of your cousin."

"I noticed your mother and I were not the only ones who came to watch you today," Zor-El smiled.

"Del-Or seems like a very nice young man," Alura added.

"Boy," Zor-El corrected. "And yes, I like him very much. Clearly, Kara does, too, or she would not be spending so much of her free time with him."

"Father!" Kara laughed as Astrid, Nova, Mitzi, and Alex arrived.

"Kara," Alex called out. "Kara..."

"Who are you?" Kara questioned.

"It's me," Alex answered. "Alex. Your sister."

"I have no sister," Kara replied.

"Kara, you're suffering from the effects of a creature called the Black Mercy," Alex explained. "It created this illusion to incapacitate you back on Earth."

"Earth?" Kara frowned.

"It's where you've been for the past 12 years," Alex informed. "I've come to take you home."

"I am home," Kara declared.

"Guards, seize her," Alura commanded but Astrid stepped in front of Alex.

"Now wait a minute," Astrid stated. "What if Alex is right?"

"She's an alien spy," Zor-El huffed. "We don't need to listen to that thing."

"Kara..." Astrid stated in a pleading tone. "Wake up. Don't leave me trapped here."

Alex took this chance to reason with Kara again. "Life isn't perfect. I know it can be hard and It can be lonely. Especially for you. You have sacrificed and you have lost so much. I wish you could've had a life with your family. But even if you did, Kara, it wouldn't be this. Because this isn't real. And deep down, Kara. Deep down, you know it."

Krypton started shaking as Kara processed Alex's words. Kara watched as Astrid and Alex fight the guards. In her heart, Kara knew that Astrid was meant to sail the universe and yet she was stuck on Krypton. Kara, also, felt that Alex was possibly right.

"I can't promise you a life without pain and loss because pain is a part of life," Alex continued. "It's what makes us who we are. It is what makes you a hero."

The guards finally pinned both down. Kara could hear Mitzi crying for them while being held back by Nova.

Although she was down, Alex used the last of her strength to get the last words out. "You fight every day to keep people from struggling like you have. I know you can remember, please... If you try, please... Please try, Kara. Because Earth needs Supergirl."

"Supergirl," Kara stated with some recognition.

"Yes, remember that life," Alex shouted. "With James and Winn and Hank. Your friends need you. And I need my sister! Kara, I can't choose this for you. You have to choose it yourself."

The guards brought Alex and Astrid up to their feet and proceeded to drag them out. Mitzi broke free of Nova's grasp and ran to Astrid, attaching herself to Astrid's leg. It broke Kara to see a family torn apart but somewhere in her mind, she started to see images of Earth, Supergirl, her friends, and family, but most importantly Alex.

"You taught me to be so strong," Kara stated. "And I am. Krypton will be in my heart forever. But Alex is right... My sister is right. I have to go."

Alex found the strength to fight again and it seemed that Astrid did too. Astrid grabbed Alex and pushed her towards Kara, who was trying to get to them.

**Lifted**

Alex woke up, panting, and shot up into a sitting position, knocking Aster off of her. Aster yelped loudly upon landing on the ground.

'Rude, much!' Aster hissed at Alex.

Alex gasped, "How's Kara? Did I get to her?"

Lena looked up from the monitors with a smile, "You did it, Danvers. Kara should be waking up soon."

The Black Mercy moved off of Kara and to the ground, dragging itself to safety. Aster took a deep breath and spat fire at it, burning it to a crisp. Kara woke up, blinking slowly and trying to process what happened. Lena walked over to Kara's side.

"Hey Kara," Lena smiled softly. "You need to take it easy."

Lena helped Kara into a sitting position as Alex came over to check Kara. "Kara, are you okay?"

"Who did this to me?" Kara asked.

"Non," Alex replied.

"Where is he?" Kara frowned.

Lena answered, "We believe his target is Lord's satellite farms that are within city limits. There's six of them."

"Non is mine," Kara declared.

**Sacrifice**

Alex found Astra working on one of the satellites and shot at her to gain Astra's attention. Astra turned to focus on Alex and Alex's gun.

"I don't want to fight you, Astra, but I will if you don't stop," Alex informed. "I know you love Kara and you especially love Astrid. That's how I know your heart isn't in this war anymore."

"You know nothing of me," Astra retorted.

"I know that you've had plenty of chances to kill me," Alex pointed out. "And to kill Kara. But you haven't. Because you don't want to. Give it up Astra. Help us."

Astra got rid of Alex's gun as they fought hand to hand combat. Alex was losing until J'onn appeared. Astra pinned J'onn down.

"Fear not, Martian," Astra stated. "You will die a soldier's death."

Alex just reacted when she saw Astra getting ready to give J'onn the final blow. She pulled out the Kryptonite sword and stabbed. But it wasn't Astra that Alex had gutted. It was Morgan. Morgan had come out of nowhere, pushing Astra off of J'onn and taking the kill shot meant for her mother. Not far behind Morgan was Aster.

'Morgan!' Aster meowed loudly, landing by her mistress's side.

"Astrid," Astra called softly, crawling over and settling next to her daughter.

Astra carefully pulled Morgan to her, resting Morgan's head against her chest, and glared at Alex. She would have used her heat vision on Alex if it wasn't for Morgan.

"Mum, don't," Morgan stated, barely above a whisper.

Alex pressed on her comm. "Kara, get over here."

Kara didn't question it and left her battle with Non to fly to Alex. However, Non had followed Kara, sensing that something was undeniably wrong.

Morgan's breathing was getting slower but with the last of her strength, Morgan pushed the sword out as far as she could. Aster finished removing the sword for Morgan and licked at the wound. Kara gasped when she saw Morgan while Non joined Astra's side.

"It is our fault that we have lost our daughter again," Non stated bitterly.

Morgan smirked weakly, "I'm not dead yet, father."

"Hush," Non shushed Morgan, caressing Morgan's cheek. "You must rest."

"I want to go home," Morgan mumbled, losing consciousness from the blood loss.

Astra cried silently for her daughter and Non comforted her. Kara pressed her face into Alex's shoulder to hide her sorrow as Alex stroked Kara's hair. J'onn had no words for this while Aster laid beside her 'pet.' They were lost in their grief until Morgan's body started to glow orange and changed into dust form. This dust floated into the air and formed a dragon egg with the height of 18 inches. Aster did what was right in her mind. She secured the egg with her body and flew it home to the Sinclairs.


	15. Justice

**Egg Care**

"I find this a bit ridiculous," Veronica pouted as she pushed the baby carriage.

It was one of those baby carriages that you would find in European movies where the baby could lay on their back and sleep.

Diana rolled her eyes, "Be my guest if you want to use the American baby carriage. They'll think we're crazy. At least with this one, we can cover Morgan."

Veronica sighed, "Aster, get out of there. You're making it unnecessarily heavier than it supposed to be."

'My pet,' Aster huffed and curled even closer to the egg.

"Get out of there!" Veronica stated. "You can cuddle with Morgan later when we're at home."

Aster hissed but got out of the baby carriage. Aster stayed at their heels as they arrived at the DEO. Agent Vasquez was quickly by their side.

"Good day, Sinclairs," Vasquez greeted. "How's Morgan?"

"Unresponsive to everything we tried so far," Veronica huffed.

Vasquez nodded. "I overheard Kara saying something about missing Morgan and Alex being guilty again before having to go deal with Lord."

Veronica scoffed,"I forgot he's being kept here. Anyways, where's the Director?"

"Command Center," Vasquez answered as her phone pinged. "That must be Lucy so if you'll excuse me."

/ - / - /

Diana held the egg against her chest, rocking and singing to it, while Veronica got their cauldron heated up with Aster's help. They would leave the egg in the hot cauldron for an hour with Aster guarding it every day in hopes that the egg would hatch. However, with every passing day, Veronica was losing hope of ever seeing Morgan again.

"Cauldron's ready," Veronica announced.

Diana smiled and carefully passed the egg to Aster, who was waiting inside the hot cauldron. Once the egg was snuggly inside, Aster hopped out to tend the fire. Veronica spared one last glance before heading to their bedroom to cry again.

"Morgan will come back," Diana smiled sadly. "We just need to give her more time."

Aster pawed at the ground, 'What are we doing wrong?'

**Notice**

Non appeared at Kara's apartment, scaring both Kara and Alex.

"What do you want, Non?" Kara demanded after regaining composure.

"You have two weeks until we attack Earth," Non stated. "We will currently be mourning Astrid and Astra want me to inform you of our decision. If you must know, Astrid was the only being in the whole universe who we care for more than our own lives. To see our daughter die not once but twice has broken us. However, we must uphold our traditions."

Kara nodded, "Two weeks then."

Non left the way he came in via the window. Alex quickly called Hank to inform him of the news.

**Work**

Kara headed to work and was shocked to see the second desk. "What is going on here?"

"Ker-rah," Cat stated. "Meet Siobhan Smythe, assistant number one."

"I'm two?" Kara gapped.

"You coffee, Miss Grant," Siobhan presented. "I hand-pressed it myself using beans grown in the shade of guava trees on the slope of Mount Baru in Panama."

Cat accepted the drink. "Get Olsen and Lane into my office. I need someone to take notes."

Kara volunteered, "I got it."

"You cover the phones, assistant number two," Cat ordered. "Assistant number one, come with me."

Kara huffed and took a seat at her desk. Kara also broke her desk phone when Winn tried to calm her down.

/ - / - /

"On my three," Alex informed her team. "One, two, three. Go."

The group headed for the abandoned warehouse downtown and found their suspect gift wrapped for them.

"Help me!" the suspect called out. "Help me. He's here."

They heard something power up.

"Weapons free!" Alex announced as the shooting began.

Hank's voice came over the comms after the shooting stopped, "Agent Danvers, are you all right?"

"We were ambushed, sir," Alex reported. "The hostile's gone."

"He fled?" Hank questioned.

"No," Alex answered. "He was abducted."

/ - / - /

J'onn brought the case up to Lena, Acting Director of the ISA until Morgan returned. "They're using advanced extra-terrestrial weaponry. We need your help."

Lena sighed, "Your possibilities is that he's from Fort Rozz. He could have some beef with the other inmates which explains why he would kill them. Or he's an interstellar bounty hunter? Or something else?"

"You mean human?" J'onn questioned.

"As if!" Lena scoffed. "The only humans who have their hand on interstellar weaponry is me and anyone who works at the ISA. We are vetted daily for espionage. We keep it tight in here, tighter than the DEO, so if someone in the ISA becomes a traitor, they're dead before their first move against us."

/ - / - /

"Okay," Lucy frowned. "We know that Lord is a prisoner at the DEO but we basically sitting here running a wild goose chase."

"Keep up with the image that we're concerned," Cat stated. "Besides, Lord does belong in a jail."

"It's wrong," James huffed. "They're wrongfully holding him."

Kara rolled her eyes, "The longer he's in there, the less trouble he is making out here. He tried to kill me using Bizarro."

"Yes, darling," Cat sighed. "We know but James has a point."

"Plus the DEO is an organization that captures aliens, not humans," Lucy added.

Kara huffed and stormed out of the secured office.

"She is definitely angry about something," Cat mused.

"It might be the fact that you hired a second assistant," James pointed out.

Cat sighed, "I will talk to her about that later. Now back to your jobs!"

**Rescued**

Alex cursed the fact that her sister had been taken from her again. They had found his cabin but it was empty. Or so they thought until Alex noticed an odd light coming from the floor.

"Give me that crowbar," Alex ordered.

The crowbar was passed to Alex and she pried the floorboards.

"His ship," Alex announced over the comms. "It's underneath the cabin. How much C4 do we have?"

They used the C4 to blow an entrance into the ship and went after the Master Jailer. They freed Luzano and Supergirl.

**Release**

"Whoa," Luzano chuckled. "I'm quite grateful I did not acquire the ability to fly on this planet."

"I actually kind of love it," Kara smiled.

Luzano frowned, "But I don't understand it. You're letting me go. Why?"

"Well, you've already served your time," Kara informed. "And besides, you have students to teach. About the stars."

"Thank you, Supergirl," Luzano smiled.

"Uh, no. My name is Kara," Kara corrected, feeling that Luzano had earned it.

"Then, thank you, Miss Kara," Luzano fixed before Kara flew off.

/ - / - /

"You're free to go," Alex stated as she pushed the code to release Lord from his prison.

"That's unexpected," Lord stated. "Why?"

Alex replied, "Because she's a better person than you are."

"I'm relieved, of course, but curious," Lord chuckled. "How do you know I won't expose you, the DEO, and all your shenanigans to the world once I exit this place?"

"I don't," Alex answered. "All I can hope for is that there's still some part of you that will listen to your better angels."

Lord made another statement to which Alex responded with a veiled threat.

**Resolved**

Kara made it back to CatCo and ran into Siobhan.

"Kara! Just want you to know, I did all your work for you while you were gone," Siobhan gloated. "I don't think Cat even noticed a difference."

"You know what?" Kara huffed. "I tried giving you the benefit of the doubt. I tried being nice, but I don't like you."

Siobhan chuckled, "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to be the next Cat Grant."

Before Siobhan could go on with her rant, Cat called for Kara.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara answered, heading to Cat's office.

"There you are, Kara," Cat fumed. "Close the door and join me right here. Where have you been all day? I was worried."

"I was busy," Kara stated. "Plus Siobhan had everything handled."

"But you know me best," Cat pointed out. "Also, I noticed that there are problems between you and Siobhan. That was not my intentions but you remember what a said some time ago about promotions or being fired?"

"Am I being fired?" Kara gasped. "Please don't fire me. I'll work harder, I swear."

"Kara. Kara, darling," Cat chuckled. "You're not getting fired. You're getting promoted in a few days. I was trying to make the transition easier for you by getting another assistant."

"Oh," Kara understood. "But what about HR?"

Cat patted Kara's thigh, "I already spoke with them and they agree. You have been with me for nearly two years and that's enough experience for a promotion. You'll be working for a new boss within CatCo so it won't bring trouble to our relationship."

"So can I kiss you?" Kara beamed.

Cat smirked and pulled Kara in for a kiss.

/ - / - /

Aster glared at the blood bag and at the egg. It wasn't her idea, really, she was just following the concept from Game of Thrones. Aster thought that if Daenerys Targaryen could hatch three dragons then she could get Morgan to hatch out of her egg. Aster huffed and put the blood bag on top of the egg after making a small incision. The blood slowly spilled from the bag onto the egg.

'Diana! Veronica!' Aster called to her mistress's wives when the egg started to glow.

Diana carried Veronica in as the glowing died down.

"Please tell me that egg wasn't glowing," Veronica pleaded in disbelief.

Diana reached over and rubbed Aster's head. "Good Aster. I think you found a way to bring Morgan back but the blood belonged to who?"

'Morgan's,' Aster answered. 'She had the ISA collect a lot of it over the course of whenever the ISA was created up to now. Do you think she planned for this?'

Veronica sniffled and hugged Aster, "If it's Morgan, then probably. Aster, you're such a good girl."


	16. Indigo

**One Up**

Kara walked into work and smiled, "Good morning, Siobhan."

"Ker-rah," Siobhan acknowledged.

"It's Kara," Kara corrected, slightly annoyed. "Is that for Ms. Grant?"

"For her eyes only," Siobhan stated as if Kara didn't know.

"Ms. Grant, uh, likes for everything to be open before it reaches her desk," Kara advised, lowering her glasses.

"I spent the last 90 minutes in the mail room letting a glorified postal worker stare at my chest, so I could be the one to give this to Cat," Siobhan huffed, not realizing what Kara was doing. "And I'll take the credit."

Kara nodded as she texted Cat, even though the elevator bell had dinged, indicating Cat Grant was in the building. Cat called for a staff meeting while reading Kara's text. A quick glance at her, Kara knew Cat had read her text and went to her desk. Kara listened to the staff meeting.

"Ms. Grant, this came for you via private courier," Siobhan presented after some failed headlines ideas. "I've been keeping it safe from prying eyes."

"Why didn't you open it? It could be anthrax," Cat accused even though she had a heads-up from Kara.

Siobhan stammered while James stepped up and opened the package.

"It's not," James confirmed.

"Oh," Cat stated, waiting for more.

"Thumb drive," James informed. "Oh. And a letter."

Cat read the letter, "Make the liars pay for their lies. Make the cheaters feel the pain of their betrayal."

"That's the website for adulterers, DiamondDiscretions.com," Lucy explained. "It's like Ashley Madison, except for..."

"The difference is, this is supposed to be un-hackable," Cat finished. "The hacker wanted it reported by a major media outlet. So they sent it to me. You, Brown hair. Put it in the microwave. Set it to 'popcorn.' Well, actually, out it on 'baked potato.' Uh, whichever, just melt it."

"Cat, that website caters to powerful people. Elected officials, public figures espousing a morality they themselves ignore," Lucy pointed out. "They're hypocrites. Liars. The public has a right to know the truth."

"Oh, Lucy," Cat sighed. "We live in a brave new world of gay marriage and transgendered Republicans. Nobody bats an eye at that stuff anymore. Also, I've been on the other side. And if we publish these names, we give these disgusting bottom-feeders legitimacy. And therefore, Major Lane... The terrorists will have won."

**Comfort**

Although they had made a small breakthrough with Morgan's egg, Veronica was angry. It was boiling deep within her, the angry. Veronica wanted Morgan back.

Diana sighed and watched Veronica shoot until she was out of bullets. Veronica reloaded and shot again. It was better than having Veronica cry her eyes out each day for about nearly every hour.

"Argh!" Veronica shouted, after running out of bullets again. "WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN? JUST FUCKING HATCH ALREADY."

Diana moved away from the wall and walked up behind Veronica. Diana took the gun, removing the loading chamber, and placed the parts on the table. Diana hugged Veronica and walked them back to the wall.

"You want to cry again?" Diana whispered, holding her human wife. "You're not the only one hurting."

"I know. I know, Prince," Veronica sniffled as she turned around in Diana's arms. "I just miss her so much. I'm weak without her."

Diana chuckled softly, "You're not weak without her, not even vulnerable. You're just different without her."

Veronica pouted, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're more grumpy without her," Diana smirked. "Morgan is that puzzle piece that contributes to your happiness like Aries, Aster, me, and sometimes Lena."

"That's true," Veronica sniffed. "I'm just so used to her being there when I need her."

Diana pecked Veronica's forehead. "And when she's not, you have me. That's what we agreed to when we got married, Sinclair."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being selfish and not considering your feelings," Veronica apologized. "I ignored yours and everyone's I care about."

"It's going to be okay," Diana assured. "How about we get out of here and go eat ice cream in bed while watching Carmilla or The L Word?"

"That sounds fucking amazing," Veronica smiled as they started to move toward the door, leaving the clean up to Rai, who was there the whole time.

**Destruction**

Everything was going well until the TV buzzed with static. A blonde appeared on the screens.

"Greeting, CatCo employees. I'm disappointed in all of you," the blonde informed. "Especially you, Queen of all Media."

"I suppose you're the hacker that sent the drive this morning. Hmm," Cat addressed. "What do they call you? The Peroxide Avenger."

"I handed you the story of the year. How sinners have turned the Internet into a modern-day Sodom and Gomorrah," the mysterious female continued. "But you failed to act. And so now, all will suffer. Computers control everything. Communication, banking... Even traffic signals. The age of chaos begins now. Enjoy."

Cat huffed, "Toyman Jr., you're the computer expert. Fix this."

Winn mumbled, "I definitely liked it better when she did not know who I was."

/ - / - /

Lena huffed, running a hand through her hair, and sank in her seat. Lena had received Cat's, Maggie's, and Kara's calls about the mystery blonde. Lena and the ISA's best hackers were on the job, mostly trying to correct the damage, but not going after the hack. There was a protocol that didn't allow them to, in case hacking would compromise the base.

"Rai, any luck with Morgan hatching soon?" Lena questioned as she typed code.

"I'm afraid there's not much change," Rai answered verbally instead of signing, understanding that Lena was too busy to look at her hand movements. "The blood has made the egg change from orange to black but that's all."

Lena shook her head slightly, "Let's hope that is some progress. Someone, get me that DiamondDiscretion List on screen. There has to be a clue in it."

**Close Call**

"Kara, get to Fort Pemberton," Lena ordered when the call connected and she heard Kara's voice.

"On it," Kara confirmed with a quick whoosh. "But why?"

"One second," Lena stated as she patched the DEO in. "Blonde bitch's target is General Mathers."

"Mathers is a high-ranking official in National City with access to nuclear missile launch sites," Lucy gasped. "He's her Trojan horse."

/ - / - /

"It's over, Indigo," Supergirl stated, upon arriving at Fort Pemberton."

"For the human race?" Indigo smirked. "I agree."

/ - / - /

"28000 feet and dropping," Alex informed Kara through the comms.

"I'm trying," Kara panted as she ripped off the panel and held onto the speeding rocket.

"14000 feet," Alex announced.

"Input the kill code 1-1-7-4-7," Hank informed.

Kara got the first two numbers before slipping. Kara sped up to make up for the lost seconds.

"8000 feet," Alex warned.

"Supergirl," Hank stated sternly.

Kara grunted, pulling herself closer to the pad, and input the last two numbers. Kara did it. The missile landed into water and Kara went back to Fort Pemberton to finish Indigo.

/ - / - /

Cat turned off the TV and sighed. "How close did we come today?"

"Too close," James replied. "But we're lucky to have Supergirl."

Kara cleared her throat as she stepped into Cat's office.

"Kara, cancel my dinner plans," Cat informed. "I am going home to hug my son and cook him chicken. I expect you to pick up Lena on the way."

"Yes, Cat," Kara beamed. "We'll be there shortly."

**Explanation**

It became an impromptu dinner at Cat's place. Diana and Veronica brought mac and cheese while Maggie had stopped to get burgers. Everyone was glad to be alive and safe. They gathered in the living room after dinner to just rest in each other's company.

Alex rubbed her hands nervously. "I saw Astra standing over J'onn. He was defenseless. She said she was gonna give him an honorable death. And I reacted. Because that's what I was taught to do."

"Alex," Maggie stated softly, resting her hand on Alex's back. "We know. Aster told us what happened. We don't blame you."

"Morgan knew," Veronica huffed. "She kept it from us."

"What?" Alex questioned.

Diana sighed, "Morgan was gifted with the ability to see glimpses of the future. She saw you kill Astra and that outcome was quite disastrous so she changed it."

"Morgan sacrificed herself for Astra," Lena frowned. "We only know that from the note we had to decode after Morgan became an egg."

"She is one for dramatics," Cat added, sipping her wine. "Morgan will come back when she's done cooking."

 


	17. Fallen Pt. 1

**Egg Sitting**

Kara knew she should not have gone drinking with Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman. Kara ended up agreeing to a bet in which she lost and now had to take care of Morgan the dragon egg.

"This is weird," Alex stated. "I mean, Morgan's alive but there isn't any sign of life when you scan it."

"What's weirder is that I have to carry the egg around all day," Kara pointed out. "Even as Supergirl as per the bet agreements."

Alex raised her eyebrows at her sister, "What made you even agree to those terms?"

Kara frowned and huffed, "I was at an alien bar with Diana when I agreed to it. I didn't realize I was such a lightweight."

"Alien bar?" Alex questioned.

"Yea," Kara answered. "I saw Lucy and Susan there playing darts. I think they're dating because if I recall, Lucy broke up with James about a week after Thanksgiving. Anyways, I have to get to work."

/ - / - /

Cat narrowed her eyes at Kara when she noticed the ostrich-sized egg on Kara's desk, "Please don't tell me that's Morgan."

"It's not," Kara chuckled nervously.

"They must be trying to get her to hatch using you and your Kryptonian powers," Cat whispered. "I mean, I understand why since they're currently upset with Astra and Non for Morgan's current situation. Anyways, don't let Morgan get in the way of your work."

"Of course not, Miss Grant," Kara beamed. "I'll go get your latte."

"Chop chop, Kara," Cat frowned. "And find the computer droid. Don't forget your egg."

Kara did a quick turn around and grabbed the egg from her desk before continuing to the office kitchen.

**Surge**

Kara arrived at the downtown fire sight. People were screaming as they tried to get to safety and the firemen were doing their best to put the fire out. Kara spotted a group of them gathered around their trapped buddy, lifting but to no avail.

"Supergirl, over here!" the chief called out. "My men have the fire!"

Kara nodded and placed the egg in a secured location. Kara flew over and lifted the beam off the trapped man. The other firefighters dragged him out.

"You're going to be okay," Kara assured the injured man.

"Thank you," he beamed as he was taken to an ambulance.

Kara smiled and looked around the area for more trouble. Upon seeing none, she took off and headed back to CatCo.

/ - / - /

It was a few hours after the fire incident and the forgotten egg exploded, sending eggshell pieces flying everywhere. A Yorkshire-sized black dragon whelp stood where the egg had been and it gave a loud squeak.

The dragon whelp huffed at the sound of its supposed roar and tried again. Another squeak came out and it grumbled. It spread its wings and summoned the eggshell bits to it. The egg pieces landed in a neat pile in front of it and it started feeding.

Once the feeding was done, the dragon whelp stretched, activated its cloaking ability, and padded around the site. It walked past a black box and felt a weird energy run through its tiny body. Its primal urges surged to the surface and it saw red.

The dragon whelp attacked the box and ate the glowing red crystals inside. It let out a ferocious roar and took flight to wreak havoc.

**Panic**

Veronica started hyperventilating when Kara explained about losing Morgan and not remembering the last time she had Morgan in her arms. Veronica felt like she was close to death. She had made vows to love and protect Morgan forever and death could not even end it.

"Veronica, love," Diana called, concerned as she helped Veronica to the ground. "Focus on my breathing. Follow it. In... out..."

"Help me!" Kara screamed in the background as Aster attacked Kara.

Veronica would have been laughing at that if she wasn't thinking about having to find Morgan on the black market later. Veronica matched her breathing to Diana's before breaking down, crying in Diana's arms.

"How are you so strong?" Veronica sniffled.

Diana rubbed Veronica's back, "Because I believe Morgan will come home to us, no matter what."

"Guys?!" Kara yelped as she ran through the house. "Do something about Aster! Please!"

Veronica peeked over Diana's shoulder as Kara came through the room again. Aster was right on Kara's tail and it was comforting to see Aster so protective of someone who currently wasn't with them. Veronica knew that Morgan and Aster was a duel deal when she married Morgan and Diana. She wouldn't change it for anything.

"Aster, come here," Veronica called out softly as she dried her tears with the end of her sleeves.

Aster stopped in her tracks and changed courses to Veronica. Aster squeezed right in between Veronica and Diana.

'What are we going to tell Aries?' Aster rumbled sadly.

Diana pecked Veronica's and Aster's forehead. "He's a strong boy and he believes on Morgan, more than anyone in the world. Aries will be okay."

Diana got up and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed to glasses of water and headed back to the common room. Diana carefully handed the first to Veronica before walking over to Kara, who was laying on the ground and catching her breath.

"Thanks," Kara panted as she sat up and took the water. "Was Aster going at full speed?"

"No, she wasn't," Diana informed. "If she had been, you wouldn't have any clothes left."

**Theft**

Aries searched his closet and his laundry hamper but couldn't find it. It being his kids-sized Creed hoodie. Diana had gotten it for him to match Morgan and he wanted to wear it today. Aries huffed and went downstairs to ask his mother's.

"Mom, maman," Aries called out as he walked into the kitchen. "I can't find my Creed hoodie. I already checked my closet and laundry basket."

"I thought you were already wearing it," Diana stated, pointing to the hanger on the high cabinet knob.

The hanger and the clear plastic was visibly hanging on the knob. The small tape label that stated "Creed" was there but the article of cloth in question was gone.

"Why is the plastic wrap ripped?" Aries questioned. "And where did you two find that?"

"On the couch," Veronica answered. "We thought you ripped it when you tried to get it off the hanger."

"But mom, you know I know how to get my clothes off of hangers," Aries pointed out.

Diana frowned, "Aster, go check for intruders!"

However, they found no trace of anyone there. But the Sinclairs did find a pair of girls boxer briefs and the silver & black dragon mini plush missing.

"Who in the world steals a plush?" Aries huffed. "The collection isnt complete anymore!"

"Aries," Veronica sighed. "You are definitely Morgan's son."

"You know," Diana stated as she tapped her chin. "The only person who would, would have to know where everything in this house would be. Plus there is absolutely no way around the security and Aster. There is only one answer to this."

'Morgan!' Aster answered, hope shining proudly in the cat-dragon's eyes. 'It was her.'

/ - / - /

Agent Alex Danvers of the DEO was on her lunch break at Noonan's with Maggie Sawyer. They had just settled at a table with their food when both their cell phones gone off. Unfortunately for Alex, it was a call so she had to take it. Maggie had received a text to which she answered quickly. Maggie played on her phone while waiting for Alex to come back from her call.

"Were you seriously that hungry?" Alex questioned Maggie when she got back to the table.

"I haven't eaten anything yet," Maggie frowned before looking at the table. "Where did the food go? I swear I didn't touch any of it while you were gone."

Alex pursed her lips, "Maybe an alien stole out food?"

Maggie huffed, "Do you always have to assume it's an alien? How about we check under the table for a lost child first?"

"It's just my gut reaction," Alex grumbled as she checked under the table. "No lost child around here."

Maggie looked around at the other patrons at Noonan's. There were no young children about with their parents and it happened to be a school day.

"Okay... no kids anywhere," Maggie concluded. "How do we test your alien theory?"

"We're going to need to buy more food," Alex stated.

Sadly, lunch ended with both Alex and Maggie going hungry and their pockets emptied by the invisible alien. Meanwhile the tiny dragon with its cloaking abilities got free meals and enough energy to deal with the next order of business on its list.

**Need**

Diana was surprised to find Astra and Non at the doorstep when she was leading Aries out to the car. "Morning. Not trying to sound rude or anything, but what are you two doing here?"

"Fort Rozz was destroyed last night by some unknown alien," Astra sighed. "Without Fort Rozz, we have no home."

"Why don't you two head inside?" Diana suggested. "Tell Veronica I let you guys in. I have to take Aries to school."

"Bye grandma. Bye grandpa," Aries beamed. "I'll see you later."

"Of course," Astra smiled. "Later and have a good day of learning."

Non followed Astra to the kitchen and Veronica handed them toasted bagels.

"I overheard from in here," Veronica informed. "Cream cheese, sour cream, or jam will compliment the bagels. You two can stay in the guest house."

Non cleared his throat, "How are you doing with Morgan being gone?"

Veronica tensed, "We're doing fine and Morgan will come back. She would fight the afterlife to come back."

/ - / - /

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kara?" Alex shouted upon finding out the truth. "It's our job to caught aliens, not play cat and mouse with them."

"You work for the DEO, not me," Kara huffed. "That guy was a waste of my time and the DEO can handle it, can't they? I mean, you guys have been doing it since before I became Supergirl!"

Alex knew something was different about Kara but what. She needed answers to her questions except Kara had flew off after stating her piece.


	18. Fallen Pt. 2

**Fear**

Cat always had a small fear of just about everything. Cat feared for the safety of her son's, Kara, and Lena. Cat feared of getting sick even if she had a tough attitude about it. Cat also feared Supergirl's powers.

Cat felt that she was being tested with Kara's new attitude and wondered how she was going to overcome it. Her sweet puppy-dog Kara Danvers was replaced by this hot confident woman with a sense of entitlement.

It was like having a second Siobhan Smythe walking around the office without the backstabbing. Cat was scared that Kara had changed too much in too little time. Cat also noticed that Kara's face sometimes crackled with red sparks.

Cat kept her heart from beating too much when she went to confront the city's hero but it didn't stop the fear. Cat's fear of Supergirl doubled, maybe tripled, when she was dropped off of CatCo without a parachute. The wind in her hair and face in a bad way. Cat could feel the meals she had throughout the day ready to exit as she screamed for her life.

Supergirl caught Cat and left her on the ground in front of CatCo before flying off. Cat shook as she called Lena to come and comfort her, assure her that Supergirl, not Kara, could be fixed. Cat made the decision to speak out against her lover and warned everyone to be cautious of Supergirl.

**Antidote**

"Supergirl has completely gone off the rails," Cat Grant informed Lena when Lena arrived with the cavalry. "And I have to publicly denounce her as a villain."

"Honey, I know Kara just threw you off the balcony," Lena reasoned.

"I fell 40 stories," Cat huffed.

Lena sighed, "We know, which is why we're here. We can fix Kara."

Cat narrowed her eyes at the Sinclairs, "What is wrong with Kara?"

"Red Kryptonite," Veronica answered. "It affects Kryptonians on a neurotic level."

"What about Morgan?" Cat questioned. "Has she been affected?"

Diana looked at the ground, "Morgan was with Kara when they were both 'infected' by red K. Kara gradually changed while Morgan ingested a large amount of it. However, Morgan has been exposed to nearly every color of Kryptonite known to the ISA, building a resistance or tolerance to Kryptonite. In Kara's case, Kara has only been exposed to green from the DEO and blue from Astra's suit."

"We have the antidote ready but if you go through with your speech," Veronica exhaled. "Kara's going to have a tough time rebounding through this but we do need to draw Kara out in order for Diana aka Wonder Woman to administer the antidote."

'Don't have to,' they heard in their minds as a dragon whelp appeared in Cat's office. 'Use me.'

"Morgan," Veronica gapped, stepping forward only to be stopped by Diana.

Diana held Veronica, "Morgan is still under the influence of red k."

'Fix me once we take down Supergirl,' Morgan informed. 'I want to come home but I can't, at least, not like this.'

Morgan took off but they all saw it. The red energy from the red k. Veronica looked at Diana and Diana nodded.

/ - / - /

Morgan pinpointed Kara in her apartment and waited until Kara flew out to attack. Morgan always had this small hatred for Kara when she learned how Astra treated Kara after she had 'died.' Kara was basically a second daughter to Astra and Morgan was jealous but kept it to herself. However, under the effects of red kryptonite, the rules were different.

Kara flew out and over the city. Morgan chased and tackled Kara into a billboard, breaking a hole in it. They crashed on the streets, making a crater in the ground. Morgan fought Kara, stalling for Wonder Woman, in hopes to make things better.

Wonder Woman made her appearance as Kara tossed Morgan into a building. Morgan roared in anger as she picked herself up. With Kara focused on Morgan, Wonder Woman moved stealthily behind Kara.

"Classic Alex," Supergirl stated when Alex rolled up with the DEO. "Always in time to ruin the fun."

"Supergirl," Alex called out. "I want to help you."

"I don't need your help," Supergirl retorted as Morgan blasted fire at her.

Kara blocked the fire until she felt a prick on her neck. Kara's hand went up to her neck and she turned around, staring at Wonder Woman in confusion before knocking out. Wonder Woman caught Supergirl and helped her over to Alex.

"Supergirl will be fine in a couple of hours," Wonder Woman smiled. "If you don't mind, I have a dragon to lasso."

"Uhh, yea," Alex stated. "Go. I got her."

Wonder Woman flew off after Morgan with another dose of the antidote while Alex and the other agents took Supergirl back to the DEO. The following day, Cat made a statement about Supergirl defending the city from an overgrown mutated flying lizard that had escaped from Lord's company.

**Apologies**

'Morgan!' Aster screamed, tackling Morgan to the ground when Diana brought Morgan home. 'Morgan! Morgan! Morgan!'

Morgan chuckled and scratched Aster's ears. "Hey, Aster. I'm sorry for the wait but I'm home now."

"Hey, bitch! Get over here and kiss me!" Veronica frowned, arms crossed as she stood at the door.

Aries giggled, "I call next and mom, feed the swear jar."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "After my hugs and kisses from your mother."

Morgan laughed and carried Aster over to Veronica and Aries with Diana following. Morgan put Aster down and pulled Veronica close, kissing her wife as if it was their last.

"Keep it PG," Diana groaned as she pulled them apart.

Morgan smiled and pressed her forehead against Veronica's. "I missed you a lot, love. I missed each and every one of you."

"Make-up sex later," Veronica whispered before letting Aries get his hugs and kisses from Morgan.

Morgan beamed, "It's good to be home. Anyways, who wants to see the wicked new scar I have?"

Diana shook her head and pushed Morgan into the house, "Please stop embarrassing yourself and get to the bed. You agreed on bed rest and house arrest until we have the doctor look over you."

"Yes, love," Morgan saluted. "Also, I'm sorry that I made you all worried."

"You're forgiven," Veronica stated. "But only if you stay within our sights for a whole month."

Morgan smiled, "I can do that."

/ - / - /

Kara was on her knees, groveling to Cat Grant. "Cat, I'm so sorry. I scared you and the whole city."

Cat sighed, "You didn't scare the whole city but you did scare us. The city doesn't know about your horrible side because Lena over there convinced me to not broadcast what had happened after you threw me off the balcony.

"Still, I need to make it up to you and Lena," Kara pouted. "I couldn't stop what I was doing and what I was saying. I didn't have control and I don't mean what I said to you."

"Kara," Cat stated. "We're going to be okay but it's going to take some time before you can fly me anywhere."

Lena cleared her throat, "If we're done apologizing, can we please move to the bed for cuddling?"

"Of course," Cat replied. "Also, Kara, I'm signing you up for alien kickboxing at the ISA. You will go three times a week and work on your anger."

"Anything for you, Cat," Kara beamed. "And Lena. I don't want this to happen again."

"Then you need to become resistant to kryptonite but it'll take years to build up a strong resistance like Morgan," Lena informed. "However, we believe in you, Kara."


	19. Break From Heroism

**Peer To Peer**

"Thanks, Clarke," Morgan beamed when Clarke presented the main course to her and Kara. "Tell Anya and Lexa to make another in an hour."

Clarke chuckled, "Binge eating to make up for all those missed days?"

Morgan smirked, "Yep. And keep my drinks coming."

"Sure thing, Sinclair," Clarke affirmed as she walked away to deal with her other tables.

Morgan focused her attention on Kara. "Eat up, kid. You'll feel better soon enough. Besides, you really couldn't help yourself while under the red kryptonite."

"I know, but I can't help feeling guilty," Kara pouted. "And then there was you dying."

"I wasn't dead," Morgan sighed. "Comatosed. Not dead. Also, I was affected by the red kryptonite too."

Kara gave Morgan puppy eyes. "How were you able to control yourself?"

"At first, I couldn't," Morgan admitted as she cut into her burger. "But there were strong feelings towards things.

"Like what?" Kara questioned.

Morgan closed her eyes and reminisced, "The first thing I felt was hunger and fear. I was lost and obviously hungry. I let my instincts lead. It took me home and I felt something inside, telling me that I couldn't stay because of the red K. I stole clothes and a plush because it reminded me of home. I remembered my family when I saw pictures of them around the house. I knew I couldn't bear to hurt them and left for one of my hideouts."

"At least you were strong enough to not hurt them," Kara sighed. "I can't believe I threw Cat off the balcony of CatCo."

"Only strong enough to figure out that I wasn't in control," Morgan sighed. "Now don't worry about it so much, we have preventive measures against it from happening again. Just enjoy the good food and the downtime. Didn't you just get promoted today?"

"Yeah, I did," Kara smiled.

"Then celebrate," Morgan grinned. "There's nothing like eating yourself into a good food coma."

Kara laughed and started to dig in like Morgan.

**Card Game Discussion**

"So how is it having Sunny Danvers back?" Veronica questioned Cat and Lena as she played a set of pairs.

"Wonderful except for the trust issue," Lena sighed as she selected a pair to play against Veronica's cards. "And the moping guilt. Is Morgan like that?"

"Please," Diana scoffed. "Morgan has more class than that. Besides, she didn't lay a claw on us while affected by red K."

Cat frowned as she glanced at the cards Diana just put down. "How is that possible? Red Kryptonite makes Kryptonians lose their inhibitions."

Veronica chuckled, "On Kryptonians, yes, but Morgan was a dragon. She was running more on pure instincts than her rightful mind but there were hints of taught instincts. She taught herself to never harm us which explained why Morgan distanced herself."

Lena sighed, "But Morgan was still affected by red K."

Diana nodded, "Yes, but we can say it was only a certain degree. Oh, I nearly forgot. Veronica, the doctor cleared Morgan for sex."

"I bet you two are happy about that," Cat huffed. "Is Morgan still going on about babies?"

"Yes, she is," Veronica sighed. "I'm worried that it might be too soon to start. What if something major happens while Morgan's pregnant? How am I supposed to protect her?"

"I believe that's my job," Diana winked at Veronica. "Plus we have Rai, Leslie, and the rest of the ISA at our disposal. You can practice the escape routes with Aries. Also, don't forget about Non and Astra. They have been quite invested in staying near us."

Lena giggled, "How is it having Non and Astra living in your guest house? Do they come over to have meals with you guys?"

"Lena, be less crass," Cat scolded. "They are our friends and they provide good meals. We want to keep it that way in case Kara eats us out of the house and we need more food."

Veronica laughed, "It's fine, Cat. We're all in each other's business anyway. Non and Astra have been on their best behavior since Morgan destroyed Fort Rozz which practically took Myriad out. Morgan loves having them over and Aries is always trying to get stories about Morgan out of them."

"Don't forget that they have been put to work at the ISA," Diana added. "They're on a three-month probation and are allowed to use their powers during emergencies or when ordered to. Also, they officialized their divorce and it was signed off by Morgan."

"Right," Cat nodded. "Morgan is the Guardian of Krypton since she was the first one here."

"Someone has to preserve the Kryptonian culture," Diana stated. "Like I have to preserve those of the Amazons of Themyscira."

"Oh, I can't wait to go for Valentine's Day," Veronica beamed. "Sex by the beach. Roaming around naked. Exotic meals. And best of all, being with Morgan and you, Diana."

"Must be nice," Lena pouted. "When do we get to visit?"

Diana played her last card and chuckled, "I win and I guess sometime after Morgan's birthday would be good. Time to feed Aster and check the mail."

"Come on, let's finish," Cat urged. "We still have to plan for tomorrow's party."

**Party**

"To our new normal," Morgan toasted with everyone raising their glasses of cider up.

Veronica pulled Morgan in for a kiss after they had both put down their drinks. Diana shook her head at the two but only because they had been drinking before the party began.

"Mom! Mama! Please stop!" Aries groaned, covering his face. "Aster, make them stop!"

Aster purred amusedly from her spot on the kitchen island. There was a plate, piled with food, in front of her and a bowl of cider.

"Sorry, kid," Diana chuckled. "Just deal with it."

Aries huffed, "When there are more children running around, you three will be outnumbered."

Diana rolled her eyes again and handed Aries a plate of chicken nuggets and fried shrimps with two egg rolls. "Go eat with Carter and wash up before you two play in the game room."

"Yes, Maman," Aries grinned, taking his plate and a soda over to where Carter was sitting.

"So when are you going to make them stop?" Cat questioned Diana while glaring at the two Sinclairs.

Lena chuckled, "I think they'll stop soon. Veronica's human so I doubt she can hold her breath for much longer."

Like Lena had expected, Veronica and Morgan pulled apart and Morgan nuzzled against Veronica's neck. Diana handed Veronica a plate full of carbonara.

"So how much did they have?" Maggie smirked as she grabbed the wine from the refrigerator.

"Morgan had two bottles of her usual alien alcohol while Veronica had one bottle of wine," Diana answered as she started eating. "Something tells me that we'll be disappearing early but you guys are more than welcome to crash in the guest rooms."

"It's to be expected with the way those two are cuddling," Cat sighed. "I call dibs on the biggest guest room."

"Good thing, I already moved our things in there," Lena stated. "Pass the fried shrimp."

"Alex, eat up before Kara, Non, and Astra finish everything," Maggie urged as she poured Alex a glass of wine. "I shouldn't forget about Aster and our other alien friends."

Rai rolled her eyes, "Leslie and I don't even eat that much. We get the majority of our meal from the grid."

"This is so good," Leslie aka Livewire moaned. "I forgot how buttered lobster tasted like."

"Okay, Livewire not being evil is weird," Winn stated. "Does anyone else find it weird?"

"I do," Alex and James agreed while the others shrugged.

/ - / - /

The Sinclairs disappeared as Maggie and Lena lead everyone except the kids and Aster through party games. They played Pictionary first, then Cards Against Humanity, before ending with Twister.

"Who the hell invented this game?" Astra huffed when someone's butt ended near her face.

"I don't know," Maggie laughed. "But it's a nice way to feel you up."

Astra rolled her eyes, "You could just ask to come to my room, Sawyer."

"Damn it, Maggie," Kara groaned. "I didn't need to know that you are seeing my aunt."

"And your sister," Maggie smirked, making Kara falter and knock Winn and James.

Kara glared at Maggie as she and the boys moved off the mat. "I'll get you for that."

Alex hadn't seen or heard any of it since she fell asleep after losing during the first few spins. Maggie, Astra, Lucy, Susan Vasquez, Lena, and Leslie were still in the game while J'onn was the spinner and announcer.

"Come on, Lena," Cat cheered. "Win it for SuperCatCorp!"

"Worse ship name ever," Lena retorted as she moved her left hand to a green spot and expertly made Lucy slip without falling herself.

"Curse you, Luthor," Lucy grumbled as she got off the mat. "Susan, win for us!"

"I'll try," Susan chuckled.

"Next move, J'onn," Rai called out.

The game continued until it was down to Astra, Lena, and Leslie. Both Lena and Leslie were trying to make Astra fall but Astra saw past their tricks. With the next move, Astra knocked Leslie out.

"Good try, Leslie," Rai giggled. "Come on. Let's head home."

"Yes!" Leslie cheered. "Time to enjoy the food coma!"

"They make an adorable couple," Astra commented after the two left.

Lena smirked, "So it's just us."

"Go, Lena!" Kara beamed. "Go, Astra!"

"Kara!" Cat frowned. "You can't be Switzerland in this situation."

Kara pouted, "But Cat, I can't choose between my aunt and Lena."

"Just call out the next move," Maggie huffed.

The next move was the last. Astra was on top of Lena and a seductive blow to Lena's ear made Lena crumble to the mat.

Astra smirked, "Looks like I win this round, Luthor."

"Damn," Maggie gapped. "I think it's time for bed."

"I agree," Cat stated, dragging Kara and Lena toward their guest room.

Non showed Winn, James, Lucy, and Susan to their rooms while J'onn left. Maggie convinced Astra to carry Alex to their room and promised to deal with the consequences in the morning.


	20. Romance

**Malchik Gay**

"So... it's Valentine's Day," James stated while looking over some layouts. "Are you doing anything, Winn?"

Winn shrugged, "After work, I'm going to pick up the pizza I ordered and binge watch rom-coms. Why?"

James cleared his throat, "I was thinking we could go to dinner. Just the two of us."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Winn questioned, staring at James in confusion.

"Yes," James answered. "Winn, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Winn blushed, "Yes. I'll see you later. I have a bunch of work to get through."

James chuckled as Winn scrambled out of his office. James was glad he made reservations ahead of time and that Winn said yes.

**General Sanvers**

Astra watched as Maggie flitted and fluttered around the apartment, cleaning. Astra was staying with Maggie for the weekend, leaving Non to take care of the Sinclair home along with Aries, Carter, and Aster. Astra smiled when Maggie finally finished and joined her on the couch.

"You didn't have to do all that," Astra stated. "I could have helped."

"No," Maggie huffed. "You're a guest."

Astra sighed and pulled Maggie close, "Margarita, I am a guest but I am also your girlfriend. I am supposed to help you."

"How do you know my first name?" Maggie pouted.

"Morgan told me," Astra answered. "It suits you. So when is Alex getting here? Should we start cooking before she arrives?"

Maggie shook her head, "Alex should be here soon. I made sure to text J'onn to send her here as soon as possible."

/ - / - /

"Hi," Alex smiled at Maggie when she answered the door. "I'm not too late, am I? Oh, I brought wine."

Maggie smiled back as she took the wine. "Just right on time and this will compliment the Mac and cheese we're having."

"Mac and cheese?" Alex laughed. "That sounds so romantic, Mags."

"It was my choice," Astra informed. "I was told that Margarita was vegan."

"Your full name is Margarita?" Alex asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Alex. Also, I find it endearing that you would help me make a vegan meal, Astra. Also, there are pork chops if you wish to pair it up with your pasta and this lovely bottle of wine."

"Let's eat," Astra stated, gesturing to the set table. "It'll only take me a minute to bring out the food."

/ - / - /

"That was a wonderful meal," Alex beamed as she got comfortable on Maggie's couch.

Astra sat at the other end with Maggie sitting in between them. Maggie spread the blanket over their laps and took Astra's and Alex's hands.

"Normally, I don't do anything for Valentine's Day except for eating the chocolates our silly friends send me," Maggie stated. "But now I have two reasons to celebrate."

Astra gently squeezed Maggie's hand, "Why not before?"

Maggie told them about her first Valentine's Day. About Elisa Wilkey and being cast out of her immediate blood family. Then she told them about her friends slowly healing her heart and helping her be a bit more open to Valentine's Day. Alex and Astra hugged Maggie after the story and didn't let go, even though there was someone at the door.

"We should get that," Maggie smiled. "It must be important."

"Non?" Astra questioned upon opening the door.

"Don't forget us?" chirped a child.

"Aries, Carter," Maggie beamed. "What are you three doing here?"

"Mama sent us on a mission to deliver Valentine's Day chocolates," Aries replied. "Um, could you take this? It's heavy."

Alex chuckled and took the gift basket from Aries. "There you go, Aries."

"Thank you, Agent Danvers," Aries smiled. "Mama wishes all of you a happy day full of love. Oh, and you have to pay all of us in hugs."

Astra chuckled and took the three gift baskets to the kitchen while Maggie and Alex started on the payment of hugs. Astra noticed Maggie's and Alex's jealousy when she had to hug Non and he had whispered into her ear about how he was happy that Astra had found love again.

Maggie noticed that there was a card in the gift basket and read it aloud. "Dear Maggie. If you couldn't tell already, we love you and wish you a wonderful Valentine's Day with Astra and Alex. This is the year where new memories replace the old and you can begin to truly bare your heart again. And if they hurt you, just know we are always on your side, Margarita "Maggie" Sawyer. Love, Morgan. P.S. You may arrest me on Monday if you happen to see and remember what I gifted you specifically. LOL!"

"What did she mean by that?" Alex asked as she found the gift basket with her name on it.

Maggie chuckled, "Let's find out."

**Electric**

Rai quietly slipped behind Leslie and hugged her. Normally, Leslie would punch the living daylights out of anyone who did that but she learned that majority of the time, it was Rai and learned to live with it.

"Hey, love," Leslie smiled affectionately while placing her hands over Rai's. "Did you need something?"

"Not something but a certain someone," Rai smirked. "Come Leslie. I got a surprise for you."

"It's not kittens and puppies, right?" Leslie questioned as she followed Rai. "Do you remember the last time we had kittens and puppies here? A lot of people were not happy."

Rai shook her head and signed, 'The surprise is for us because we are celebrating Valentine's Day. Now take my hand so we can go.'

Leslie sighed happily and took Rai's hand. Leslie felt that tug in her middle as Rai turned them into electrical currents. Although Leslie had gotten used to this form of travel, it still reminded her of the first time during that Thanksgiving when she first received her powers, thanks to Supergirl.

/ - / - /

"Are we in front of the Hollywood sign?" Leslie asked when they both took human form again.

Rai nodded and gestured Leslie to follow. Leslie trailed after and gapped at the lights,  picnic basket, and picnic blanket.

"Did you do all this for me?" Leslie sniffled. "And no, I'm not crying, you're crying."

Rai smiled and pulled Leslie toward the setup. They had a cute Valentine's Day picnic under the stars in front of the Hollywood sign.

**SuperCatCorp**

Cat hummed as Lena helped her with the chicken for chicken carbonara. They had sent Kara to pick up the large order of dumplings from their favorite Chinese place.

"I'm surprised that Kara isn't back by now," Lena stated as she checked on the spaghetti.

Cat giggled, "Kara is probably trying to sneak a couple of dumplings in before she gets back."

"If only," Kara laughed as she entered. "I found some delivery men on my way back here. They have gifts for us."

Cat and Lena went to see what Kara meant and beamed at the sight of Carter, Aries, and Non. Kara put the order of dumplings on the table and went to bring the gifts in.

"Chocolates!" Kara beamed. "You three are delivering chocolates!"

"Courtesy of my mothers, especially mama," Aries grinned. "We request a payment of hugs for this delivery."

Cat sighed, "Knowing Morgan, I am positive that she put a gag gift in there."

"She definitely would," Lena laughed. "Come here, Aries."

/ - / - /

"Dinner and movies," Kara beamed. "Best Valentine's Day ever."

"Kara, we're not stopping there," Cat stated. "Unless you're not up to it."

Kara blushed at the implications, "You mean..."

"Fun in the bedroom," Lena smirked. "It's okay if you're not ready."

"Are you two sure?" Kara questioned. "What if I lose control?"

Cat huffed and took Kara's hand. "You won't because we trust you, Kara. You would never hurt us intentionally."

Lena leaned close to Kara and pecked her cheek, "If you're up for it, we'll go slow and eventually find a good pace that works for all three of us."

"Okay," Kara flushed. "After dinner and movie time."

**Agent Lane**

"Lane, duck," Susan ordered as she fired off her gun.

"Did you get them?" Lucy questioned from the ground.

Susan grinned, "I did. I'm glad we're only linked at our ankles or this game of laser tag would get dirty."

Lucy snorted, "You can plan all our Valentine's Day plans if it means something this fun."

Susan pulled Lucy up and they moved to a new hiding spot. They were against other couples but being trained by the government gave them a big advantage. Today being Valentine's Day, laser tag was only $30 for couples and couples were linked together by their ankles during gameplay. Team Vlane already took out five of the ten teams, including themselves.

"Come on, Susan," Lucy smirked. "One kiss and we'll go hunt the last four couples."

Susan smiled, "One kiss, Luce, and we can wait for them to take each other out."

Susan pulled Lucy in for a kiss but kept her gun up. While Lucy was distracted, Susan fired at a couple that snuck on them, shooting them out of the game.

"Okay, time to move," Susan grinned, taking Lucy's hand before leading them to another secured spot.

/ - / - /

They had won laser tag and Susan was now taking Lucy to their next location. Lucy held Susan's hand and followed with a smile. Lucy was having a wonderful time with her girlfriend and nothing would ruin it.

"We're here," Susan announced when they reached Gaia's Forest.

Lucy balked, "We're not dressed for this."

Susan pecked Lucy's cheek in assurance, "Lucy, I know that which is why I had our clothes sent ahead. I know the owners and they don't mind if we use their office to get dressed."

"You are wonderful, Vasquez," Lucy beamed.

Susan smirked, "There's another reason why we're here but I'll show you that later. Now, let's head in."

/ - / - /

"Is that James and Winn over there?" Lucy gasped quietly as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Yep," Susan chuckled. "I thought you might want to know your bet standing."

Lucy frowned, "Well clearly I lost this round. I didn't take Winn as bisexual. I mean, he kept making eyes at Kara."

Susan laughed, "And what about Olsen?"

"I had an inkling about it the first time we broke up," Lucy smiled. "He went gaga for Superman so yeah. But I have you now."

"You look ravishing in that dress, Lucy Lane," Susan smirked. "When we get home, I plan on having dessert in the bedroom."

"Vasquez!" Lucy blushed and leaned into Susan's shoulder. "I think I can love you."

Susan caressed Lucy's cheek, "I can wait for you. My species has this thing about soulmates."

"You can tell me more about that over our meal," Lucy grinned against Susan's shoulder. "I just want to soak in your presence."

Susan cuddled closer to Lucy and remained silent, enjoying their close proximity.

**Sinclairs**

Veronica moaned, "Lovely service as always."

"It's like our very own spa," Morgan purred. "Please move lower, Philippus."

Philippus huffed, "Does this mean you will give us the means to have children after?"

Diana chuckled, "Do not worry. I will ensure that my wife will hand it over tomorrow."

There was some cracking noise and Veronica looked to Morgan. "Please don't tell me that was your back."

"Well, it wasn't my knuckles," Morgan grinned. "I didn't realize I was holding so much tension back there."

"Have you been over lifting things again?" Philippus sighed as she continued with massaging Morgan.

Morgan chuckled, "Perhaps I have been."

"She was put into an egg coma and hatched about 2-3 weeks later," Diana explained. "She has been on house arrest up until now with a few days of freedom. Plus, her mother is alive and was on the evil side."

"A lot of action, I see," Philippus stated. "Maybe you three should stay here longer."

"We have to get back to our son," Veronica smiled. "Did Diana tell you how Athena became Aries?"

Diana groaned, "Keep bringing that up and I will put you in your own room and have Morgan for myself."

"Then I will visit Kasia," Veronica smirked. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling me all about you."

"No and no," Morgan huffed. "Veronica, behave or I will end our vacation early. Diana, I stole you from Kasia once and I don't want to do it again."

"I am yours, Morgan," Diana smiled, reaching over and squeezing Morgan's arm. "And Veronica's, no matter how annoying she may be. She is our silly human."

"Io, you are dismissed," Veronica announced. "Sofia, are you done with Diana?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sofia answered. "We will leave now."

Io and Sofia left, leaving the trio with Philippus. Veronica got up and settled against Diana's body.

"So how are you, Philippus? Is Queen Hippolyta doing well?" Veronica asked.

Philippus smiled, "We are both doing well. Are you three joining us tomorrow?"

Diana hugged Veronica and beamed, "We would not miss it. A day in my mother's presence and yours plus all the fun things we will do together."

"I'm sure I will fail archery again," Veronica laughed. "And combat but not horseback riding."

Morgan stretched as Philippus got up. "That was wonderful, Philippus. Wait for a bit."

Morgan fled to the other room and came back with a box. "This is what you and the other asked for. One pill only per day. It lasts six hours. Also, only use it when you wish to make babies."

"Thank you, Morgan," Philippus smiled. "Enjoy your stay, ladies, and have fun."

"Morgan, come join us in morning sunbathing," Diana laughed. "Philippus, we will see you and mother tomorrow."

Morgan joined Diana and Veronica in sunbathing as Philippus left with the box of so-called magical baby-making pills.

/ - / - /

"Do I look tan or sunburnt?" Veronica questioned as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"That depends," Morgan smirked. "Does it hurt when I touch you?"

"Tan, darling," Diana answered. "Come on, loves. We are going sailing around the island."

Morgan grinned, "You planned a picnic on the boat."

Diana hummed, "I did but it'll only happen when we get moving. Now, move before I use force."

Veronica laughed but followed Diana while Diana carried Morgan on her back.

/ - / - /

When night came, Morgan revealed to her wives, dinner by fireflies light at the waterfall. They played in the water after dinner and dessert, which was a specialty on Themyscria.

"You two are way too romantic for me," Veronica laughed as she swam close to Morgan.

Morgan smiled, "I like simple things, my love. However, when it comes to you and Diana, I wish to give you two the world."

Diana chuckled, "This one definitely beats me in that department. Anyways, we should return to our room for the next round."

Veronica smirked and got out of the water first. She took off running back to where they were staying. Diana and Morgan exchanged predatory looks and went after their squishy human wife.


	21. Birthday Gift

**Wake Up**

"How can she still be sleeping?" Veronica huffed at the sight of Morgan curled up against Aster on the bed. "Morgan needs to eat her birthday breakfast before I do the dishes."

'I could eat it for her,' Aster meowed, removing herself from Morgan's hold.

Morgan frowned in her sleep and grumbled, "Kitty, come back."

Diana giggled, "Morgan's adorable."

Hell broke loose as Aries came running in and started jumping on the bed. "Mama! Mama, wake up! It's your birthday!"

"Sorry, he escaped from us," Astra chuckled as she came in with Non. "Has Morgan awaken?"

"Not yet," Diana smiled. "Veronica, aren't you glad I didn't put the tray on the bed?"

"Yes," Veronica grumbled. "Aries sweetie, stop jumping on the bed."

"Not until mama wakes up," Aries laughed, jumping harder on the bed. "Mama, wake up for your birthday."

Non sighed, "She's going to be mad."

"Help!" Aries cried out as a hand snaked out from under the blankets.

It took hold of Aries's ankle and pulled him under. Aster hopped onto the nightstand to watch from a safe distance. The four, standing around the bed, could see Aries struggling under the blanket.

"Should we do something?" Astra questioned.

Veronica shook her head, "Not yet."

Aries went still for a good minute before the blanket went flying to the end of the bed.

"Good morning, family," Morgan yawned while hugging Aries. "Who let this little one jump on the bed?"

"That would be your parents," Veronica answered. "Time for breakfast so let our son go."

Morgan released Aries as Veronica pulled out the legs of the food tray. Diana carefully set it down over Morgan's legs and pecked Morgan's cheek.

"Happy birthday, love," Diana beamed. "Eat up so Veronica can do the dishes."

"Eat with me?" Morgan pouted at her family.

Veronica sighed, "Fine but you're feeding me."

**Guests**

Diana let Cat, Carter, and Lena in when she answered the door. They, of course, came bearing gifts and quickly set it on the gift table before heading to the kitchen for food.

"Happy..." Cat frowned. "Wait, where is the birthday girl?"

"Probably sneaking cake before dinner," Veronica groaned. "Aries! Where is your mama?"

"I'm right here," Morgan grinned, coming in from the backyard. "I was just getting something."

"More like some people," Queen Hippolyta informed, walking in past Morgan. "I have to say, Astra is very interesting."

"I am very glad that the only Amazon who can fly is Diana," Philippus mumbled as she came in. "Where is Diana?"

"Philippus, mother, welcome," Diana beamed. "I am glad you two made it."

Queen Hippolyta smiled, "It is one of your wives' birthday. Besides, we also want to see little Aries."

"Grandmother! Grandmom!" Aries cheered upon seeing them. "You're here!"

Morgan rolled her eyes and pouted, "It's my birthday. Stop stealing my thunder."

Queen Hippolyta pecked Morgan's cheek, "Happy birthday, Morgan. Now Philippus and I are going to keep the children occupied while you eat cake."

/ - / - /

Lucy stood at the gift table and noticed Susan signaling her. Lucy nodded her confirmation and quietly started counting the gifts.

"One from Lena and one from Cat like usual," Lucy mumbled under her breath. "This one is from Veronica and that is from Diana."

"Here's one from me," James chuckled as he put his gift on the table while Lucy glared at him for the fright.

"So you got invited," Lucy stated. "What did you get her?"

James grinned, "Something that I could afford. A candy birthday cake with her favorites. Winn helped."

Lucy smirked, "So when did you two start dating?"

"It's still new between us," James replied. "How are things with Susan?"

"Great," Lucy answered. "Oh look, it's Kara's present to Morgan. She boxed it up. That's cute. I wonder if she counted the pieces too. The last time Morgan ordered one of those, they missed a few pouches."

James sighed, "Why are you even inspecting the gifts when you know who got her what already?"

"Morgan's my friend," Lucy replied. "Plus I like to make sure everyone is accountable for bringing the gifts they said they would bring."

"Psst, Lucy, James, move away from the table," Susan hissed from her spot.

"Quick before they see us," Lucy laughed, pulling James away from the gift table as Diana came to check.

/ - / - /

"You two are late," Veronica huffed when she opened the door for Maggie and Alex. "Drop the gifts off at the table and get to the kitchen."

Maggie grinned, "Can I assume that we are the last ones here or did we beat Leslie and Rai?"

"We beat you," Leslie informed as she walked out of the kitchen. "Morgan's about to throw a tantrum unless you get in there Veronica."

Veronica closed the door and rushed to the kitchen. "Kara! Get away from the cake before I cut you with Kryptonite!"

"Seems like your sister is causing trouble," Maggie chuckled.

Alex sighed, "I bet it wasn't like this before we met."

Maggie smiled, "It was a bit more fun than this."

"How so?" Alex questioned as they reached the kitchen.

"You'll see," Maggie smirked.

**Pod**

"Aw, don't you look adorable?" Morgan cooed at Aries.

"Mama, stop," Aries pouted. "Can we start the paintball game now?"

"Yes, let's start," Astra agreed.

'Perimeters have been marked!' Aster informed. 'And no flying! Also, begin!'

Everyone started shooting at anyone who wasn't on their teams. There were five teams of four people each with Aster being the gamemaster. There was a specific spot that had to be hit in order to take someone out of the game. It was a chest shot but the target mark was a 1" circle.

Morgan threw Aries over her shoulder and ran for cover. Aries fired at anyone who wasn't any of his mothers. Carter was with Cat, Lena, and Kara. Non joined Astra, Alex, and Maggie while Winn and James teamed up with Lucy and Susan. That left the electric duo to join the two Amazons.

"This is crazy," Alex huffed as she took cover behind a tree.

"But fun," Maggie laughed. "I'm surprised Cat is still agile to play."

Leslie popped out and shot Maggie. "Looks like this one is out."

"Not so fast," Astra stated, shooting Leslie in revenge.

'Maggie and Leslie are out!' Aster announced. 'Not even 5 minutes into the game!'

"So not fair," Maggie huffed. "She used her abilities."

Leslie rolled her eyes, "The rules don't say I can't. Besides, Kara has been x-raying for targets."

/ - / - /

The game was nearing the end when a light streaked across the sky. Everyone stopped to stare at it until Morgan dropped everything and flew after it.

"Morgan!" Veronica called out. "Diana, go after her!"

"Take Aries inside!" Diana shouted back as she soared after Morgan.

Alex jumped on Kara's back, "Let's go, Supergirl."

"Really, Alex?" Kara laughed as she took flight.

"I could have carried you," Astra stated. "Maggie is staying behind with Non and the others.

/ - / - /

When Diana, Kara, Astra, and Alex arrived on the scene, they found Morgan sitting against a Kryptonian pod, cradling a toddler

"Morgan, whose baby is that?" Diana questioned.

Morgan beamed, "It's little Jaylah. She must have got caught somewhere where time didn't exist. Look at my little one."

"Jaylah?" Diana asked, looking towards Astra and Kara.

"It's Morgan's and Nova's child," Kara informed. "But it's impossible unless Nova knew that Krypton was unstable and send Jaylah into space."

"I told Nova about Krypton before Alura caught me and send me to the Phantom Zone," Astra stated. "We have to verify that pod."

Alex coughed, "So if that is Jaylah and Morgan's her mom... does that mean this is an ISA matter?"

Diana nodded, "It is."

Diana sat down next to Morgan while Alex and Kara watched Astra verify the pod. Jaylah was awake and stared at Morgan and Diana with wide eyes.

"Hello little one," Diana greeted. "I am Diana Prince."

"Diana, can we take her home?" Morgan asked, leaning on her wife. "Do you think Veronica and Aries will be okay with this? Wait... are you okay with this?"

Diana smiled, "If she is your blood, then I accept her as our own. Morgan, she deserves to be with her family."

"Ahem," Astra cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "This Kryptonian pod was made by Non and me. Definitely modified by Astrid and Nova programmed it to fly to earth like Kal-El's and Kara's pods. This is your child, Morgan. Nova ensured the survival of little Jaylah."

"What do we do now?" Alex questioned.

"I am taking Jaylah home," Morgan stated, getting up. "Diana, mum, could you two carry the pod back. Kara has to fly Alex back."

**Surprise**

"They're back!" Lucy announced when she spotted Morgan, Kara, Alex, Diana, and Astra coming down. "Looks like they brought something back with them."

Morgan flew through the opened door with Jaylah in her arms and stopped in front of Veronica. Veronica paused when she noticed the bundle in Morgan's arms. They all saw a child staring right back at them with curiosity and fear.

"It's okay, Jaylah," Morgan spoke softly. "You're safe here. I'm going to take you upstairs."

"Was that a child?" Cat asked when Morgan left the room.

"Yes," Kara confirmed. "It's hers and Nova's."

"Diana honey, I'm a bit lost," Veronica stated.

Diana hugged Veronica and helped her to a seat. As soon as it was quiet, Diana explained the situation to everyone with inputs from Astra and Kara.

/ - / - /

"I thought it would take longer for me to get a sibling," Aries frowned after the explanation, making everyone laugh and defusing a bit of the tension.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Lena questioned.

Veronica took Aries's and Diana's hand before answering, "We are going to support Morgan. Jaylah is family and even if she wasn't, a child needs a family."

Queen Hippolyta smiled, "Philippus and I will help in any way we can."

"Aw, the Sinclair family just got bigger," Lucy smiled. "Although the question is whether or not Morgan got knocked up by you two."

"Shoot," Diana groaned. "I forgot we had those plans."

"We don't know if Morgan is or isn't pregnant, Diana," Veronica sighed. "Plus we will deal with it when we get there. Let's just focus on Jaylah for now."

"So the party's over?" Maggie asked.

Veronica got up, "Stay downstairs, eat, and play. I'm going to bring back our guest of honor and Jaylah. Hopefully, Jaylah doesn't start to cry."

**Gifts**

"Definitely going to start eating this later," Morgan smiled as she put James's and Winn's candy birthday cake to the side.

"Here's the next one," Diana smiled, passing her the box.

"Jaylah," Veronica sighed as she tried to stop Jaylah from walking to the candy birthday cake. "Loves, help me. She wants the candy."

Aries giggled and took a Dum-Dum from the cake. He unwrapped it and handed it to Jaylah. Jaylah took the candy and settled back down on Veronica's lap.

"See, I'm a great brother," Aries beamed.

Morgan chuckled, "Yes, you are. Also, Leslie, Rai, this gift is highly inappropriate to show."

Leslie smirked, "We wanted to ensure that you would use it."

'In the bedroom,' Rai signed.

Those who understood started snickering. Morgan shook her head and handed it back to Diana, whispering to Diana to take it upstairs.

"Looks like there's only one gift left," Kara announced, bringing it to Morgan. "It's from Veronica."

"Well, it'd better be the last thing on my gift list," Morgan mused. "I mean, I made it really simple for all of you."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Just open it, love."

Morgan ripped the gift wrapping paper and took the lid off the box. Inside was exactly what Morgan was hoping for. It was the last plush from the TeeTurtle Reversible Unicorn collection.

"Yes, the reversible purple/black one," Morgan grinned. "The collection is complete."

"You are way too obsess with those TeeTurle plushies," Cat sighed. "Veronica, how much did you spend on it?"

Veronica laughed, "I only buy when there is a sale. Which reminds me, Morgan, the St. Patrick's day party is coming up soon and I need a bit extra for the party planning."

Morgan nodded as she bopped Jaylah on the nose with the plush unicorn horn. "Sure, we can up the budget to $40,000."

"$40,000?" several people coughed. (Leslie, Alex, James, Winn, Kara, Astra, & Non)

"It's an ISA St. Patrick's Day party," Maggie explained. "It goes all out on the fun, food, and alcohol. Ah, I remember last year's party."

"I do too," Cat frowned. "Never again will I gamble with someone with that type of luck."

Lena giggled, "Cat lost a gamble and had to streak around the whole base with nothing but a green leprechaun hat."

"Lena!" Cat grumbled.

Morgan laughed, "Never mind the stories. It's time for bed. Jaylah and Aries are yawning."

"But I'm not sleepy," Aries yawned. "I want to hear a story."

"To bed, mister," Veronica ordered. "Do you want to sleep with us and Jaylah?"

Aries nodded as he rubbed his eyes. Morgan got up and helped Aries to his feet. The rest watched as the Sinclair family disappeared upstairs.

"We might as well do the same," Philippus stated. "Come, my dear. I'm sure our usual room has been prepared."

With that, everyone started wandering off to their designated guest room except for Non. Non waited until he was the last before he went around, checking the house and cleaning up, then went to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Patience**

Cat had just sat down in her office with Lena taking a spot on the couch.

"Cat, you're frowning," Lena pointed out. "What's wrong?"

Cat sighed, "It's Kara. I promoted her back in February and it's March now. She can't keep living off the both of us plus I know that government agency doesn't pay her and I can't keep paying her to do nothing."

Lena smiled, "When Kara is ready, she'll tell you what job she wants."

"But I already know what job she would be best at," Cat huffed. "She's taking forever to get to the same conclusion as me."

"Just wait a bit longer," Lena giggled. "Or maybe put a deadline on it. It might help her choose."

"You're right, there should be a deadline," Cat grinned. "I'm texting her now. Also, what are you doing over there?"

"I'm just checking on the progress of L-Corp," Lena replied. "Soon, we'll be the power couple."

Cat chuckled, "I doubt we can beat the only other power couple we know. I mean, all we got is Supergirl. Veronica has Wonder Woman and the Shadow."

Lena smirked, "But darling, I am a Luthor and you are Cat Grant, the Queen of Media."

**Bruises And Kisses**

"Morgan, Jaylah can't sleep in our bed anymore," Veronica huffed. "I know it is unintentional but look at me. Jaylah can't control her powers. Her inability to do so will kill me."

Morgan sighed and hugged Veronica, "I know but she's so adorable."

Veronica pouted, "Don't force me to give you an ultimatum, love."

"You won't have to, Veronica," Morgan grinned. "Now, I need your help to pick out some things for Jaylah such as clothes, bedroom furniture, and car pack."

"Can't we use Aries's old stuff?" Veronica sighed. "It would save us money."

Morgan giggled and pecked Veronica's cheeks. "We can't because Jaylah set it on fire this morning."

Veronica laughed, "She has an interesting way of saying that she doesn't do hand-me-downs."

"That she does," Morgan smiled before feeling a tug on her shirt.

"Little one," Veronica said softly as she picked Jaylah up. "Did you want to help?"

Jaylah wordlessly hugged Veronica and Veronica beamed, even though the hug was a bit tight.

Morgan noticed the wince in Veronica's smile. "Jaylah, hold mommy gently before she breaks."

Jaylah loosened her hold and Veronica pecked Jaylah's forehead. "I would have endured it for her, Morgan."

"I know," Morgan smirked, "But you have too many bruises already. Anyways, Diana will watch the house and prepare Jaylah's room while the three of us go to the mall."

"But you hate shopping," Veronica pointed out.

"I know," Morgan sighed. "But I'm the only one who can help Jaylah if something happens at the mall."

Veronica smirked, "It's what you do for the people you love. Plus she's the baby of the family now."

**Choice**

"Okay, I made my decision!" Kara beamed as she entered Cat's office.

"This better be good," Cat stated.

"I wanna be a reporter. I can't believe I didn't see it before," Kara smiled. "Being a reporter is about connecting with people, it's about finding the hidden truth and sharing it with the world. It's about service, and telling stories that need to be told in order to make the world a better, more comprehensible place. And it's going to make me the best version of myself because it will definitely push me out of my comfort zone. This is it for me. This is my calling."

Cat pushed her chair back a bit and opened a drawer to her desk. She reached in and pulled out an envelope.

Cat placed it on top of the desk, "Open it."

Kara stared at it, "Is this my resume?"

"The minute you came in to interview as my assistant, I had an instinct about you," Cat informed. "So I scribbled 'reporter' on your resume, and I stuffed it right here in this drawer, and I hired you on the spot."

Kara looked at her boss in disbelief, "You knew even then?"

"Mmm-hmm," Cat hummed.

"How?" Kara questioned.

"Instincts," Cat answered. "And I guess I saw a little bit of myself in you. Obviously not your strip mall wardrobe, and I probably curse more in one day than you've cursed in your entire lifetime, but you have the integrity to right wrongs and to see justice done. You inspire me, Kara. I can see the hero within you and not just as Supergirl. Now get out and make me proud."

"Thank you, Ms. Grant," Kara smiled. "You know, you do have a really good instinct about other people, just letting them know how to live their best lives."

Cat rolled her eyes, "Please. I'm just glad that you decided to take the plunge. Also, I'd better not see you quoting yourself, Supergirl."

**Last Straw**

Cat watched Siobhan leave her office after their quick short weekly performance review meeting. Cat admired Siobhan's ambition enough for a second chance but secretly wondered when Siobhan would crack. Cat heard the ding of the elevator and saw little Jaylah running out. Cat smiled and prepared herself to greet her friends.

"Argh! My dress!" Siobhan screamed and grabbed the child's arm. "Who are your parents?"

"Let her go," Morgan stated. "I will compensate you for the dress."

Siobhan growled, "A workplace isn't a playground! You should take your child somewhere else. Security!"

Cat gracefully stomped out of her office as Jaylah, freed from Siobhan, ran to Veronica. Veronica held Jaylah and whispered in Jaylah's ear, calming her down.

"Don't bother taking out your checkbook, Sinclair," Cat stated. "As of now, Siobhan Smythe, you are no longer an employee of CatCo. No one manhandles my goddaughter like that. Also, no media outlet in town will hire you; I'll be making sure of that."

"But Ms. Grant," Siobhan pleaded.

Cat glared, "Did I use my inside voice? I said you are fired! Pack up and get out!"

Siobhan dejectedly packed and was escorted out by security. Morgan and Veronica followed Cat into her office to talk while Jaylah stayed against Veronica's chest.

"Is Jaylah alright?" Cat questioned. "Was she hurt?"

"Scared but alright," Veronica informed. "Also, who said we were naming you Jaylah's godmother?"

"Lena's already Aries's godmother," Cat pointed out. "I believe it's my turn plus we all know Maggie doesn't want kids."

"Maggie's the cool aunt," Morgan chuckled. "So it looks like you'll need a new assistant."

Cat smirked, "Are you offering?"

"Nope," Morgan laughed. "But was that really the right call?"

"Oh please, Sinclair," Cat scoffed. "I have my reasons plus she should have been fired a long time ago. She tried to defame Supergirl and scoop me back when Supergirl was under the influence of red K. I thought giving her a second chance would help her grow. Apparently, it did not."

"Who convinced you to do that?" Veronica frowned. "The Cat I know isn't that soft on anyone except towards her sons, lovers, and those she considered family. I think dating Lena and Kara have made you soft."

**Scream**

"I hate this," Veronica huffed. "Everyone's staring at us."

"Ignore them," Morgan smiled before taking the offered bite from Diana's fork. "Mmm... I definitely prefer your home-cooked fried chicken over the store/restaurant-bought ones."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "We could have had that if you didn't agree to fix the dwarf's mistake."

"I take offense to that," Winn voiced.

"It would be wise if you kept quiet before Veronica tears you apart," Diana informed as she fed Jaylah. "And we won't even stop her."

Winn yelped as he disappeared from the room. Veronica smirked at the sight of Winn running and brought the drink closer to Morgan to sip. Both Veronica and Diana noticed that Morgan stopped typing and tensed up, wondering if there was an attack.

"Love?" Veronica questioned.

Morgan shook her head and went back to her work, "It's probably nothing. I'll call Leslie to make sure later and I'm almost done, so we can finish eating on the car ride home."

/ - / - /

Susan, who had the day off, was dancing in her living room with Lucy when they both heard a piercing scream. They crashed onto the couch as they tried to protect their ears from the high-frequency noise. It was much worse for Susan due to her enhanced hearing. Luckily for them, the scream did not last long.

"What was that?" Lucy groaned. "Are your ears alright?"

"A bit jarred," Susan answered. "That's a new sound. I think we should log into the ISA system and check it out."

Lucy nodded as they steadied each other up and to Susan's office.


	23. Sheep Pt 1

**Mischief**

"Jaylah!" Morgan groaned as she hid her face in shame. "Mama is not having fun. Sweetie, please stop hiding from me. You need to eat your breakfast and I have work."

"See," Veronica huffed. "Jaylah has been like this since Diana went to deal with those stupid Justice League meetings. Why is Diana her favorite when I'm the one practically taking care of her."

Morgan grinned, "Having favorites isn't a bad thing, plus I believe Jaylah's reasoning is that Diana reminds her of Nova."

Veronica sighed and sat beside Morgan, "Jaylah misses Nova and Diana is a close second."

"Just in some of her mannerisms, love," Morgan smiled. "Also, you are Aries's favorite, if you must know. Plus, you are my favorite human."

"I know," Veronica beamed. "Go find the little one and get her to eat. I doubt Jaylah wants to go to daycare so I'll take Aries to school. When I come back, you can rush off to the ISA and do your thing."

"It's just paperwork," Morgan grumbled before spotting Jaylah and taking off after their little girl.

Jaylah saw Morgan rushing towards her and ducked into a room. Morgan couldn't change her course and crashed into the wall without damaging it. Jaylah peeked out and giggled at her mama.

"Clever, little one," Veronica laughed.

"I'll laugh about it later," Morgan huffed, "Jaylah, I know you miss Diana but this doesn't mean you can misbehave. I will video call Diana if you go eat your breakfast."

"Call Maman?" Jaylah questioned.

Morgan groaned, "Yes, Jaylah. I will call maman."

Veronica and Morgan watched as Jaylah headed downstairs to the kitchen while saying 'call maman' as she went. Morgan shook her head and wondered how Jaylah got attached to Diana so quickly when the majority of the time, Veronica was watching the kids.

"Diana is definitely Jaylah's favorite parent," Veronica chuckled as she helped Morgan up. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Morgan pouted. "Let's go keep my promise before she decides to throw a tantrum."

**Hearing**

"Can someone make that screeching stop?" Morgan groaned.

Everyone with normal hearing glanced at their boss and went back to work as if Morgan didn't say anything. Rai walked over and rubbed Morgan's back.

"Not everyone has superhearing," Rai informed, only earning a glare. "Right, I'll go pinpoint the sound."

Morgan dropped her head onto her desk pillow and groaned. "Where is that noise coming from? I need to make Kryptonian aspirin."

"Baa, baa," came a child's voice from down the hall. "Baa!"

Morgan turned to see Veronica walking into the command center with Jaylah in her arms. Morgan smiled sadly but straightened up to welcome them.

"Hey love, you are looking worse for wear," Veronica commented as she placed Jaylah on Morgan's lap. "I thought you would be done with the paperwork by now."

"I would be," Morgan sighed. "But it's like there is a banshee in town, screaming their voice out. It's giving me a headache."

"Because there is one," Leslie announced as Rai put the information on the main screen. "It's emitting from an abandoned warehouse."

"That is not just any abandoned warehouse," Morgan grumbled. "It's one of the warehouses that we have fight matches in. Leslie, go make it stop."

"Pay raise?" Leslie smirked.

Morgan glared at Leslie, "Just get rid of the noisemaker and I'll consider it."

"Baa?" Jaylah cried and patted Morgan's cheeks.

"Not now, Jay," Morgan pouted. "I'm having a bad day."

Jaylah cried, "Baa! Baa! Baa!"

Veronica giggled, "Nice job, love."

Morgan rolled her eyes and rubbed Jaylah's back. "Jay wants a baa? Baa?"

"Baa!" Jaylah replied.

"Baa, baa," Morgan answered. "Can I get a shapeshifter in here?"

Rai sighed and texted for Remi. Remi sped to the command room.

"You called for a shapeshifter, boss?" Remi saluted.

"Yes, Remi," Morgan acknowledged. "Can you do a sheep?"

Remi nodded and shifted into a black sheep. Jaylah's eyes lighted up and reached out for Remi.

"Baa," Jaylah called out. "Baa!"

Morgan smiled and pecked Jaylah's cheeks before placing her on top of Remi. "Stay in view and we'll discuss the babysitting after."

Remi baaed and walked off with Jaylah. Veronica rolled her eyes and pecked Morgan's cheeks before going after Remi and Jaylah. Leslie popped back in from her mission and dropped onto the ground.

"My ears hurt," Leslie groaned. "She's a newbie but damn, her scream is powerful."

"That explains why I still have a headache," Morgan grumbled. "Rai, send a team in once we relocate the package."

Rai nodded and typed away.

**Banshee**

"What the hell was that accent?" Siobhan scoffed.

"It's one of the many talents I use to trick muggles to buy 300 bucks' worth of cheap quartz," Siobhan's aunt chuckled. "How is my least hated niece?"

"I need your help," Siobhan replied, straight to the point.

"You hear her calling you," her aunt stated. "Whispering?"

"Yes," Siobhan gasped. "Yes, what is that?"

"The Banshee," Siobhan's aunt answered. "Have you seriously never considered why all the women in our family are shall we say, unlikeable? We're cursed, Siobhan. From way back in the day, before we left Ireland. Some starving bog lady ancestor stole from a banshee."

"So, that's it?" Siobhan huffed. "I'm just, I'm cursed and it's never gonna go away?"

Siobhan's aunt cleared her throat, "The curse is triggered when someone wrongs you. If you want it to stop, you're going to have to kill whoever is the object of your anger."

"Did you have to do that?" Siobhan questioned.

"What do you think happened to your Uncle William?" her aunt laughed.

Siobhan pouted, "And if I don't?"

Her aunt replied, "The power inside you will grow. Your voice becomes a weapon that you can send anywhere in the world. Focus on your target enough and your scream will decimate them. But you will also destroy your soul."

**Bedtime**

"Jaylah, bed," Morgan frowned as Jaylah crawled onto her lap.

"Bed," Jaylah stated, gesturing to the bed that they were on.

Veronica giggled, "This is a bed, dear."

Morgan sighed, "Go to your bed, sweetie."

"Baa first," Jaylah pouted. "I want Baa."

"What is Baa?" Morgan questioned.

"Baa is Baa," Jaylah answered.

Veronica giggled again, "So not helpful."

Morgan rolled her eyes at Veronica, "You're not being helpful."

"Jaylah, where is Baa?" Veronica laughed.

Jaylah pointed to the closet and Veronica gave Morgan a smug look. Morgan rolled her eyes and held Jaylah as she got up to head over to the closet.

"Baa," Jaylah cheered when Morgan entered the closet and reached towards the top shelf of Diana's designated part of the closet.

"I don't remember buying these," Morgan stated as she flew up to grab what Jaylah was gesturing at. "Veronica, did you go with Diana to buy these colorful baby sheep onesies? They even have colorful sheep plushies with each onesie."

"No," Veronica answered. "She must have gone and got it herself."

"Baa!" Jaylah bleeted and rubbed her cheek against the light blue sheep plushie.

Morgan sighed and brought Jaylah back to the bed. With Veronica's help, Morgan got Jaylah into the light blue sheep onesie and handed the plushie back. Veronica leaned over and kissed Jaylah good night.

"Baa," Jaylah yawned and pecked Veronica's cheek.

Morgan chuckled, "Ok little sheepy, time to get you back in your bed."

**Plotting**

Siobhan grumbled as she planned on killing Kara Danvers. If her aunt was right, she just had to focus on the little bitch and scream. Then the scream would travel to Kara and kill her.

"Too easy," Siobhan scoffed. "I want to see her die before me. Yes... that is how I will kill her."

Siobhan crossed out another day on her calendar. She wanted it to be a big gruesome death. First Kara, right in front of Cat Grant. Siobhan knew it would hurt Cat to see her lover die right in front of her eyes. Then she'll kill Cat for destroying all her job opportunities. Siobhan crackled before going to sleep with a content smirk.

**Attachment**

"No more baa," Veronica stated as she took the sheep plushie from Jaylah.

Jaylah sniffled as she reached out for her sheep. Veronica shook her head no and placed breakfast in front of Jaylah. Jaylah pouted and pushed the plate off her the table.

"Want Baa!" Jaylah cried. "Baa!"

Veronica sighed as Morgan handed Jaylah her sheep. Veronica cleaned up the broken plate and let Aster finish the rest since there's not much that could harm a cat-dragon.

"Mom, if it's not too much to ask, can I have a dozen more pancakes?" Aries asked as Morgan fed Jaylah from her own plate.

Veronica frowned, "You just had a dozen."

Aries smiled sheepishly, "I'm a growing boy."

Morgan chuckled and got up, "Why don't you take a seat, love? I'll handle the breakfast orders."

Veronica pecked Morgan's cheek before taking Morgan's vacant seat next to Jaylah. "Jaylah sweetie, you can't take Baa with you."

"No, my Baa," Jaylah huffed, hugging onto her sheep tighter. "Mine."

"Jaylah, Baa need a bath," Veronica stated sternly.

Jaylah looked at her sheep and reluctantly handed it over. "Mom clean Baa?"

Veronica pecked Jaylah's cheeks. "Yes. I clean Baa."

Veronica sighed at her very sad Jaylah and disappeared upstairs for a bit. Morgan smirked because she heard Veronica moving around in the closet. Just as Morgan handed Aries amother plate of pancakes, Veronica returned with a new sheep.

"Baa?" Jaylah questioned, hesitantly reaching out.

Veronica smiled and placed the black sheep behind Jaylah. "We don't want Baa to get dirty now, do we?"

Jaylah shook her head, "No. Baa stay clean."

"So we're dressing her in the black sheep onesie?" Morgan grinned.

"Shut up, Morgan," Veronica scoffed. "All our kids deserve to be spoiled to a point."


	24. Sheep Pt 2

**Research**

Morgan shook her head when the recon team came back empty handed and complained about earsplitting headaches. Morgan dismissed them to medical and pulled up every reference to Banshee.

"Confirmed Banshee," Morgan mumbled as articles and PDFs about banshees appeared on the screen. "A banshee is a female spirit in Irish mythology who heralds the death of a family member via shrieking."

"How's the research going, boss?" Leslie questioned, grabbing a seat next to Morgan.

"Not fun," Morgan groaned. "I don't want to call in my Irish contacts for this."

Leslie gapped, "You have Irish friends?"

"Yes," Morgan frowned. "I love them, especially on St. Patrick's Day. I can solve this stupid Banshee problem independently."

"Okay," Leslie laughed. "Although it is funny to see Supergirl get kicked down by a newbie baddie."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Then I guess I'll assign you to protect Cat Grant."

"Aww, boss," Leslie groaned. "Please don't."

"Then stop calling me boss," Morgan huffed. "I hate being called that and get me ice water. I need to continue my research."

"Aye aye, captain," Leslie replied, zapping off to the kitchen.

/ - / - /

Morgan consulted an old Irish artifact book which she had to fly to Ireland to read. Morgan flipped through the pages, speed reading every word. She was halfway through the book when she found ten pages worth on Banshees. Morgan used her phone to scan the pages before going out to collect the much-needed artifact to use against Siobhan Smythe.

"We are finally going to stop her," Morgan beamed, not realizing a Banshee was following her.

**Ally**

"Stop moving around, blondie," Siobhan growled before sonic screaming at Supergirl.

Kara moved out of the way. She had been advised to avoid getting hit directly by the screams from Cat and Lena via informational texts from Morgan. Morgan refused to text Kara for unknown and probably silly reasons.

"Siobhan, there is another way to solve this problem," Kara stated. "There is no need to fight."

Siobhan snarled, "You don't tell me what to do, bitch!"

Kara continued to dodge the screams but failed to block Siobhan's rush. Kara fell onto her back and Siobhan took this chance to scream.

Leslie, who was watching from the sidelines, jumped down from atop of the light pole and landed silently on the ground. Leslie sighed and walked right up behind Siobhan.

"I think I will regret this," Leslie mumbled before shocking Siobhan.

"Argh!" Siobhan groaned as she went down.

"Thanks," Kara huffed. "But why?"

Leslie shrugged, "ISA business. Your dearest cousin would probably throw a fit if you died or something. Plus I'm dating the second in command. All of the above. Maybe none."

Kara got up and dusted herself off, "So what are you going to do with her?"

"I don't have orders to collect the banshee," Leslie informed, walking over to Kara. "So your call, Supergirl. Take her to the DEO if you please. I think Morgan is trying to find a way to lift the curse without destroying Siobhan's soul."

"If that is possible, then it would be best for us to keep Siobhan locked up for the time being," Kara stated.

"Oh no, you won't!" Siobhan snapped as she got up and screamed at them.

Both Kara and Leslie were thrown off by the sudden attack. Siobhan stopped to look at her work on the two superheroes. Leslie groaned as she got up.

"Nope. I'm out. Not going against this banshee bitch again," Leslie grumbled.

"What? You can't leave..." Kara protested but Leslie had zapped out of the area.

"Just you and me, Supergirl," Siobhan laughed, throwing another scream in Kara's direction.

Kara rolled out of the way and got up. Kara cracked her knuckles and rushed at Siobhan, engaging in hand-to-hand combat.

Both villain and superhero eventually tired and left to regroup, licking their wounds.

**Shadow**

Morgan yawned as she studied the texts she scanned onto her phone. She swiped to the next page when she heard a shriek. Morgan dropped her phone as she jolted up.

"Aw, not the shrimp," Morgan groaned at the skillet with burning shrimp. "Aster! Burnt Shrimp!"

Morgan sighed and dumped the burnt shrimp onto Aster's food plate. Morgan put the used skillet to the side and grabbed another skillet.

'Aw, you have to start over again,' Aster teased as she rubbed against Morgan's leg before heading to her food. 'Thanks, pet.'

Morgan rolled her eyes before adding the necessary ingredients to the skillet. "Aster, can you find my phone while you're down there? I dropped it when I got spooked."

'Spooked?' Aster questioned. 'That's not like you. Also, I found your phone. I think it's dead beyond repair.'

"I'll deal with it later," Morgan grumbled since dinner needed to be ready soon.

/ - / - /

"Mama!" Jaylah squealed during dinner when her yellow sheep plushie was flying in the air. "Baa!"

"Aw sheeps!" Morgan cursed as everyone abandoned their seats. "What did I bring home from Ireland?"

"What were you even doing in Ireland?!" Veronica demanded as she picked up Jaylah from her high chair. "And save the plushie!"

Morgan reached out to grab the plushie but it moved away. Morgan frowned and tried again.

"It's not working, mama," Aries stated.

"I can see, sweetie," Morgan sighed. "Mum, can you help from the other side?"

"Of course," Astra replied, walking around.

When both tried to grab the sheep, they missed and the sheep floated closer to the ceiling. Morgan turned to Veronica and Veronica waved her off, gesturing at Jaylah. Morgan sighed heavily and flew toward the plushie, only for it to disappear.

"Morgan!" Veronica hissed. "Where did it go? Jaylah's about to cry."

Morgan looked at her wife and flew back, hitting the ceiling. Morgan fell onto the ground with a loud thunk.

"I'm good," Morgan moaned. "Just don't move."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Stop messing around and get that sheep back."

"It's a real spiritual banshee," Morgan informed as she got up. "And she just handed Jaylah back the sheep plushie."

Everyone looked and it was true. Jaylah had quieted down once the sheep was back in her arms. The banshee in question was merely playing peek-a-boo with Jaylah. Veronica jumped towards Morgan, holding onto to Jaylah tightly, and hid behind her wife.

Veronica gently pushed Morgan forward, "Make her go away."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Morgan questioned. "It's a Banshee."

Morgan controlled herself from flying away when the banshee came close. Luckily for the family, the banshee was a docile benevolent one. With some trial and error in communications, they learned that the Banshee's name was Ciara and she was woken up from slumber due to some energy she picked up from Morgan's visit. Ciara promised to leave after Morgan helped her locate the source of the energy.

**Request**

"Hi Morgan," Diana beamed when she picked up the video call. "Miss me already?"

Morgan scoffed, "When don't I miss one of my wives?"

Diana laughed, "I miss you and Veronica, too."

"Can I put in a request with the Justice League to get you home faster?" Morgan pouted, already knowing the answer.

"You can try," Diana sighed sadly. "Maybe if you joined..."

"We can't leave Veronica alone with the kids," Morgan huffed. "She'd go crazy without us there to help."

Diana smirked, "I know but it was a good try. Is there any other reason you're calling?"

"Hmm... besides sex, I need you to locate an artifact for me," Morgan informed. "An ancient sheep plushie from Ireland."

"Details?" Diana hummed.

"Pollnagollum-Poulelva in County Clare, Republic of Ireland," Morgan stated. "Apparently it's Ireland's longest cave system. Anyways, find me the sheep plushie and I'll fly over to get it."

"Why do you need it?" Diana questioned.

Morgan sighed, "A Banshee Catching Ritual. Also, on the notes of sheeps, why do you have 2 weeks' worth of sheep onesies and plushies for Jaylah in your closet? She has been going on about them since you left."

"Oh dear," Diana chuckled. "I'm sorry I turned our child into a sheep but I have an explanation."

"Explain away," Morgan prompted with a smile.

"I regret that I wasn't there for the both of you," Diana replied. "I ran away and left you to take care of a pregnant Veronica. I, also, wasn't around much for Aries except for short visits because I missed you and Veronica. I thought with Jaylah, I could experience some of the things I missed and do better this time around. Plus, I noticed Aries does not have that constant fascination to play with me, unlike Jaylah."

Morgan giggled, "You silly Amazonian Goddess Princess. He loves you. You should ask him to join you in sword practice or combat. He'll get a kick out of it. Also, Jaylah has chosen you as her favorite mother."

"Would Veronica get mad at that?" Diana frowned.

"We'll just call it self-defense lessons, love," Morgan smiled before checking for Veronica. "Okay, now that I have ensured our squishy human isn't near me, I have something to say."

"What now?" Diana asked. "Please don't tell me, I need to smuggle more European chocolates home."

"That sounds nice but no," Morgan grinned. "I know it is too early to tell but I believe I am pregnant."

Diana, who had taken a sip of coffee, started coughing but quickly regained composure. "How positive are you? How can you even tell?"

Morgan shrugged, "It could go either way at this point but I noticed some mentality changes which became habitual changes. Hell, my coffee intake has become zero ever since a week after Valentine's day. You know I love a good cup once a day. Plus the grocery shopping trips have become filled with more healthy options like when Veronica was pregnant."

"Well then," Diana stated. "I request that you wait until April for the pregnancy test and don't tell Veronica. We mustn't crush our squishy's hopes. And I'll be with you this time."

"I know you will," Morgan beamed. "I'm going to find our squishy and make love to her. Enjoy your meetings."

"Cruel lover!" Diana huffed as Morgan blew her a kiss and ended the call.

**Ritual**

Kara rubbed the back of her head, "So I'm supposed to lure Siobhan into the circle and you have to throw that ancient sheep plushie artifact thing at her. Then the curse is lifted?"

"Yeah..." Morgan shrugged. "I'm not sure if it's 100% curse-lifting proof but my Banshee buddy is here to help, right Ciara?"

Ciara nodded her head and continued to float around Morgan. Kara took a couple of steps back as a precautionary measure and probably because she feared death.

"Why a sheep?" Kara asked.

Morgan shrugged, "Because Ireland loves them or because their population is overrun by sheep. Not sure about it but the sheep is cute. I nearly had to fight Jaylah over it."

/ - / - /

Kara lured Siobhan into the ritual circle and Aster lit the candles as Morgan started the Irish chant. Although spooky and frightening, Morgan powered through with the spell. Siobhan was lifted into the air and her eyes rolled back. There was a bright light.

"Holy sheep," Kara gasped as a banshee came out of Siobhan's body.

Siobhan's body landed gently within the circle while the banshee went around, trying to break free. Morgan tossed the ancient sheep plushie into the circle as she ended the spell. The banshee spirit was sucked into the plushie and a gust of wind came out of nowhere, blowing out the candles.

'Now what?' Aster asked, clinging to Morgan's back. 'Is the ritual over?'

"I believe so," Morgan winced. "Ease up on the claws, Aster."

'Sorry,' Aster apologized as she weakened her hold.

Morgan walked into the circle and checked Siobhan for a pulse. "She's alive. Kara, you should take her to the DEO for a checkup."

"On it," Kara confirmed, flying over and lifting Siobhan up.

Kara sped off to the DEO while Morgan turned to Ciara, who was monitoring the ritual, and picked up the sheep.

"I believe this belongs to you, Ciara," Morgan smiled. "I hope you two find peace."

Ciara nodded and took the sheep. With a farewell wave, Ciara disappeared from sight. Morgan grinned and headed home with Aster still holding on.

**Normal**

Siobhan slowly awakened and was immediately greeted by the sight of Kara Danvers. Kara was sleeping in the worst position ever. The chair was close enough to the bed and Kara had her arms crossed. Kara was also quietly snoring as she waited for Siobhan to wake.

"I'm up!" Kara yelped when the door to the room slide open and straightened up in her seat.

"Of course, Kara," the doctor chuckled as she walked to the other side of the bed. "Hi, Siobhan Smythe. I am Dr. Harrison."

Dr. Harrison poured Siobhan a glass of water and Siobhan accepted it. The doctor waited until Siobhan finished half the glass and placed the water down.

"Surely it is confusing to wake up in an unknown place," Dr. Harrison started off. "But there is no need to worry. This is a health facility. Kara informed me that before this examination, you were able to emit powerful high-frequency screams."

"And now?" Siobhan asked.

Dr. Harrison smiled, "You no longer have that gift."


	25. St. Patrick's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, Not Sorry; College Courses, Work, and mainly Mass Effect

**Green**

"Who is my cute little green sheepy?" Morgan cooed as she fixed Jaylah's socks on. "You are, Jaylah. You are my cute little green lamb."

Jaylah giggled and clapped her hands. Morgan leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jaylah's forehead. Jaylah took this chance to grab Morgan's hair and tugged.

"Jaylah," Morgan pouted. "Always the hair with you. Let me go and we can see Diana."

"Maman!" Jaylah squealed loudly in Morgan's ear before she let go of Morgan's hair.

Morgan picked Jaylah up with her left arm while using her right hand to rub her poor right ear. Morgan didn't mind Jaylah's antics since Jaylah was just a child and majority of the time, Jaylah was well-behaved. Morgan smiled when Jaylah snuggled against her as she carried her to the kitchen.

"Does Jaylah want green eggs and ham?" Veronica asked when Morgan entered.

"I believe she does," Morgan answered, going over to kiss her wife.

Veronica kissed Morgan back and pecked Jaylah's cheeks. "What a cute little sheep you are. Maman won't let go of you once you're in her arms."

"Mommy!" Jaylah laughed before kissing Veronica's cheeks. "Love mommy!"

Diana swooped in and took Jaylah from Morgan. "Good morning, little lamb. I see that mama has gotten you ready for today."

"Maman!" Jaylah beamed before noticing a leprechaun. "Aries!"

"Morning, Jaylah," Aries smiled. "I guess you like my outfit."

Morgan chuckled, "Who wouldn't? Now, what do you say to meaty green omelets?"

"You can do the cooking!" Veronica laughed, handing Morgan the bowl of whisked green eggs. "I'll finish prepping the other stuff."

"Yes ma'am," Morgan grinned.

/ - / - /

"That's enough green, Kara," Cat grumbled as Kara finished changing her outfit for the tenth time that morning. "Lena, make her stop. We have to get to work soon."

Lena rolled her eyes, "But we need Kara to beat everyone later at the ISA St. Patrick's Day Contest so she needs to be green and cute."

"See!" Kara agreed with Lena. "I'm not green enough."

Cat sighed and walked into the closet.  She found the right combination of green clothes and carried it out.

"Change into this," Cat stated. "Hopefully, Lena deems this great and we can get going. I don't tolerate tardiness."

Kara took the outfit and went to change as Carter came running into the room.

"Mom, do you think I might win the contest with this outfit?" Carter questioned.

"Absolutely," Cat beamed, looking at her son. "Wait... shouldn't you be heading to school? Chop chop, Carter. To the car."

Carter laughed as he headed out, "Yes, mom. Bye, mom! Bye, Lena! Bye, Kara! See you guys later!"

/ - / - /

Maggie had walked into the wall while staring at Astra, who was wearing a classy green suit for today. Alex, who was watching from the couch, laughed at Maggie's mistake.

"Are you okay, Maggie?" Astra questioned, walking over to help.

"I'm fine," Maggie assured. "You look great in that. Where did you get it?"

"I made it myself after looking at some designs online," Astra replied. "I made you two something similar if you wish to wear it later for the ISA contest."

Maggie nodded, "I'll wear it now if you hand it over. Alex, you're changing too."

"I can't," Alex protested. "It's not DEO standard."

Astra smirked, "I thought you might say that so I made an exact replica of your DEO blacks in green. Also, Maggie, you can wear your outfit later. I don't want it to get in the way of your work."

"You're so thoughtful," Maggie beamed, kissing Astra. "I'll be home three hours after lunch and we'll head over to the ISA. Alex can join us there later."

"You two aren't playing fair," Alex huffed.

Astra and Maggie chuckled but also kissed Alex before making Alex change into DEO greens.

/ - / - /

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned in frustration when she saw her girlfriend. "It's not fair. You get to change your skin color like nothing while I have to get painted green."

"But it's nontoxic and fun," Susan smirked as her hand slipped between Lucy's thighs.

"Babe, we don't have time," Lucy huffed. "I don't need another shower until later."

Susan laughed, "Then hold still while I rub the rest all over you. You know, it's a good thing I bought you green lingerie."

Lucy sighed, "This is torture. I just want to throw you on the bed and do who knows what to you."

"Kinky," Susan chuckled as she put more green body paint on Lucy's leg. "But that will have to wait until after the ISA contest. Also, the next part will be ticklish since you're going as a nymph and I have to paint the final details."

"This stuff glows in the dark right?" Lucy questioned.

"Not the current base painted on you but the next stuff does," Susan answered. "Can't have you glowing too much."

/ - / - /

"No," Leslie huffed as Rai followed her with a plate of scrambled green eggs and ham. "I'm not eating that."

Rai smirked, "Do you like green eggs and ham?"

"I do not like green eggs and ham," Leslie grumbled.

"Don't make me read you the whole story," Rai stated with a warning glare.

Leslie huffed and took her breakfast. She stuffed the green eggs and ham into her mouth.

"There," Leslie mumbled through the first mouthful. "I ate it. Leave me alone."

Rai laughed and signed, 'I know you don't like St. Patrick's day but you love me enough to tolerate it. Plus, we'll be drinking a lot later.'

"We'd better be drinking the good stuff," Leslie grumbled before continuing to eat her meal. "And this isn't so bad."

**Party**

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" the crowd cheered as Morgan raced against Diana in chugging down a gallon of human beer.

It was a tie. Morgan laughed and nuzzled her wife as Diana led her back to Veronica. Luckily for them, they didn't have to worry about picking up Aries until 3 pm and Jaylah was with Non until 4 pm.

"Look at the both of you," Veronica huffed. "You two smell horrible with that stench of beer. Here are the fried goodies I got from the kitchen."

"Fried oysters!" Morgan beamed. "Thanks love!"

Diana chuckled, "We'll make it up to you later, Veronica. Just try to enjoy the early festivities."

Veronica sighed, "Don't let Morgan drink too much. I prefer the cuddly kitten Morgan than the passed out drunk Morgan."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Diana promised with a kiss before getting her hands on the fried goodies. "Are you going to eat?"

Veronica rolled her eyes but took the small basket of fried calamari and the sauce with it. None bothered them as they ate but there were the occasional waves from their employees.

/ - / - /

Aries ran around with his ISA friends while the adults ate, drank, and talked loudly. They were trying to steal a lot of chocolate coins from everyone as it was a game his mama invented to keep the kids entertained and the adults relaxed. Every employee had ten coins but a child can only steal one coin from each employee, however, there was one exception to the rule. Morgan, Lena, and Rai each had a bag of twenty chocolate coins and only in one of those bags is the giant chocolate coin in a green wrapper that automatically gave the winner the title of Chocolate Thief. There are also prizes for all the children who participated in the game and they had until midnight.

"Aries, over here!" shouted Robin, his best friend growing up. "I think the others have started targeting your mama."

Aries giggled, "I bet it's in Rai's bag this year. I think I saw her with Leslie by Pin The Tail On The Donkey."

Robin grinned, "Let's go. One of us will be the Chocolate Thief."

/ - / - /

Kara moved closer to Lena and Cat as an ISA agent went pass with a tray of drinks. Lena and Cat had immediately grabbed one and offered it to Kara.

"Take Lena's," Cat laughed. "I'm going to find Diana."

Kara took Lena's drink and took a sip. "Not that bad."

"It's a wish drink," Lena grinned. "Tastes like whatever you want it to. Just don't drink more than three of these. Go past three and it makes you hallucinate. Come on, I'll keep you safe."

Kara took Lena's hand as Lena started to walk around. Kara spotted Susan and Lucy walking around, pretty much bare except for fancy green lingerie. Non nodded at them as they passed the wall he standing in front of. Soon, they found Veronica and Morgan. Morgan was pinned to the wall and Veronica was vigorously attacking Morgan's neck. Veronica's hand was also within Morgan's pants.

"Oh my god," Kara gasped as she covered her eyes.

"Hey! Quit the illusions!" came a shout, causing Lena and Kara to turn around.

Kara gaped because there were two Morgans. Kara looked in time to see the pinned Morgan disappear and a smirking ISA agent was standing there.

"How was that, boss?" the agent smirked.

"Get back to Remi before I kick your ass, Raine!" Morgan huffed, shaking her head. "Damn illusionist."

"She did a great job depicting us," Veronica laughed as she joined Morgan and put a drink in Morgan's hand. "Drink up, love. I see the chocolate hunt is on."

Morgan smirked, "I gave my chocolate bag to Jaylah. She probably started eating them by now."

"Did you two enjoy the show?" Veronica grinned at Lena and Kara.

"It was plausible," Lena smiled. "I think Raine mostly shocked Kara. Both Remi and Raine deserve a pay raise."

"I'm sure Rai's ahead on that," Morgan chuckled before chugging down her drink. "No more Wishes."

Veronica pecked Morgan's cheek, "I believe we need to catch Kara up."

Kara's eyes went wide as Morgan called other partying ISA agents over. They brought the drinks and kept pushing them into Kara's hand.

"Lena! Help!" Kara cried out but it went unheard as Lena chuckled with amusement.

Kara was a giggling mess after the three Wishes and several mixes of other drinks. Cat shook her head at Lena when she learned how Lena allowed it to happen. Lena shrugged the head shake of disapproval off and fed Kara some appetizers.

/ - / - /

"Hey bitches!" Maggie grinned when she found the main group. "I brought Astra and Alex."

"Hey mum," Morgan beamed, walking over and hugging Astra. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, Astrid," Astra smiled. "So we should catch up?"

Veronica laughed, "Already into the partying spirit."

"At least she can drink unlike Kara over there," Diana grinned. "I'll get the drinks.  Morgan, you're cut off."

Morgan smiled, "Yes, Prince."

"You may have her back," Astra chuckled, gently pushing Morgan back to Veronica after Diana left. "How much did she have to drink?"

"Enough," Veronica smiled, allowing Morgan to nuzzle into her. "You three need to catch up fast before the contest starts."

**Fun**

"Time for the contest!" announced the DJ. "Can we have all contestants come up to the stage? Judges, wherever you guys are, enjoy the show!"

There were three winners, one from each selection. The selections were Group, Pairing, and Solo.

"Baa!" Jaylah cheered when the DJ announced her win.

Jaylah won by a landslide since no one else went solo. Although Morgan may or may not have gone after the judge that gave Jaylah a score of 4/10, meanwhile the other judges had given the little girl 10/10. The winner of the pairing selection was Lucy and Susan, both going as green nymphs. Lastly, for the group winners, it was Astra, Maggie, and Alex as sexy leprechauns.

Morgan walked onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. "Alright everyone, it's time to find the Chocolate Thief. Can all participating children get up here?"

The children ran up and they started the counting of their chocolate gold coins. All the children looked at one another with competitiveness except for those working together like Aries and Robin.

Morgan walked over to Aries and carefully put Jaylah down next to him. "Don't forget your sister."

"But mama," Aries groaned. "I don't want her on my team."

Robin giggled, "Aries, we could use every little help we can get if we want the title."

Aries grumbled, "Fine... Jaylah can stay."

"Good," Morgan smiled. "Play nice, Jaylah."

"Candy!" Jaylah beamed as she reached for the chocolate coins.

Robin gently stopped Jaylah as Morgan walked away. "Later, Jay. You can eat it later."

Jaylah sat back and reached into her onesie, pulling out her own bag of chocolate coins. "Aries, count?"

Aries's eyes went wide and he took the bag, counting and adding it to their pile. With Jaylah's addition, Aries's group was tied with another trio, both fighting for first place and the Chocolate Thief title.

"It looks like no one managed to steal a green coin," Rai laughed as she revealed a bag of green coins. "Everyone make room."

The crowd moved back, creating an area in front of the stage for the children to gather around. The kids moved to the empty area, ready to catch the coins.

"Remember kids," Lena smirked. "Only one of them is the real winning coin."

Morgan nodded and Rai tossed the coins into the air. The children scrambled, each receiving one green coin each as per the rules. Upon touch, the coin revealed it's true color.

Aries was disappointed when his coin changed into a gold color. He checked on Jaylah and found her sucking on a green coin. However, Aries's eyes went wide when he turned to Robin. Her coin stayed green and shined bright.

"Nice catch," Aries complimented before Jimmy, the opponent from the other group, reached out and stole the coin from Robin.

"It's mine now," Jimmy grinned.

Aries jumped at Jimmy and they wrestled over the coin. Morgan sighed and gestured to Jimmy's parents and Aries's other mothers to break up the fight.

"Let me at him!" Aries huffed when Diana lifted up.

"Dad, he hit my face!" Jimmy complained when his father helped him up.

Morgan cleared her throat, "This is a friendly competition, Jimmy, Aries. There shouldn't be any fighting. However, since that has occurred, you both will have to forfeit your earning to the winner or winning group."

"But Aries jumped at me!" Jimmy protested. "I didn't do anything."

"You stole Robin's coin!" Aries defended.

"Enough," Lena stated. "The winner of the Chocolate Thief title goes to Robin and your portions of chocolate coins will be split between Robin and Jaylah."

Jimmy grumbled as his parents apologized for his behavior and handed Robin the coin back. As soon as it was over, Robin pulled Aries aside and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks for defending me," Robin smiled. "Just so you know, you didn't have to."

Aries blushed, "I will always defend you."


	26. Annoyances

**Healing**

"Ugh, I hate how you two find me so easily," Veronica huffed. "Even without your powers. How do you do it?"

"It's because Morgan turns into an overprotective being who is paranoid about your safety," Diana laughed. "And she should be. How did you manage to break your leg and still go on?"

"Aster," Veronica answered. "She heard me. Morgan, you're holding on too tight."

"My squishy human," Morgan mumbled, loosening her hold and pressing her face against Veronica's back. "Get her some medi-gel, Prince."

Diana rolled her eyes, "First of all, Veronica is 'our' squishy human and second, why don't we advance the humans two centuries into the future with our extensive alien knowledge?"

"Because I don't care for them," Morgan replied. "They'll eventually figure it out. Besides, they would go Mass Effect on us. How would it fair for the Amazonians and extraterrestrial species who don't want to be known?"

Veronica sighed, "You're so adorable that it's annoying. Now help Diana with the medi-gel and we can go to bed."

"I am not adorable," Morgan pouted. "I am-"

"Cute," Diana smirked. "Endearing, sweet, attractive, and pretty. Should we continue or will you come over here and help me disinfect?"

Morgan grumbled and removed herself from behind Veronica. She disliked the smell of blood but put up with carefully patting a wet cloth on Veronica's leg. She checked the break and reset it.

"Sorry," Morgan murmured when Veronica screamed in pain.

"Get on with it, love," Veronica gritted.

Diana pecked Veronica's temple before working the medi-gel on Veronica's leg. Veronica sighed in relief of the cool medical gel. She knew that within an hour or so, she would be able to walk like nothing happened.

"Okay, why don't you two annoyingly cuddle with me?" Veronica suggested.

Diana stopped Morgan from jumping at their wife and grinned, "We'll be right back after we wash our hands."

"Hurry up then," Veronica frowned. "I'm getting lonely."

**Too Early**

Morgan groaned as she lifted her head at the sound of the doorbell. She was comfortably nestled against Diana's front with Veronica tucked against her back. She frowned when the bell went off again.

"Glyph!" Morgan grumbled. "Time and who is at the front door?"

A VI drone powered up and answered, "It is 5 minutes until 6 AM and my scans of the front entry point read Kara Danvers and Clark Kent, mistress."

Morgan sighed, "Make them go away. I'm going back to sleep."

"Request in progress," chirped the drone. "Privacy mode will reactive once guests have left the premises."

/ - / - /

"Why isn't she answering the door?" Kara frowned with confusion. "Morgan would be cooking breakfast by now."

"What if she's sleeping in?" Clark suggested. "It is Saturday, you know."

They went quiet when they heard mechanical whirring noises. Around the threshold, some panels opened up and then came an automated voice.

"You have ten seconds to clear the premises before I shoot," it stated.

"You're kidding," Clark gapped at Kara as the countdown began.

Kara shrugged and took off, not wanting to test Morgan's security system. Clark sighed and followed suit.

**Brunch**

"So when will Morgan be arriving?" Clark questioned as he looked over the menu at Grounders.

"When she arrives, you'll know," Astra stated, not bothering to glance at the son of El.

No one commented when they heard two whacks before the family they were waiting for took their seat. Kara pouted and rubbed the back of her head.

"What was that for?" Clark frowned as he acknowledged the new arrivals.

"If you ever wake me up before 6 am on a weekend again, no one will find your body," Morgan warned before snuggling into Diana.

Diana chuckled and rubbed Morgan's back, "Easy little catgon. Let's get you fed before we continue."

Clark coughed, "Diana, I didn't realize you were-."

"Married?" Diana smiled, knowing he was going to say something else that Morgan would find insulting. "These two are my wives, Morgan Astrid Inze Sinclair and Veronica Sinclair. Our children are Aries and Jaylah. Also, we brought along our family guardian, Aster the cat-dragon."

Aster huffed smoke in Clark's direction as a warning. Aster would die before letting anything happen to her family.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Have you guys even ordered yet?"

"Not yet," Cat stated. "We were waiting for you to show up."

"Order's up," chirped Raven Reyes as she came to their table. "Two children's chicken crepes, a platter of s'mores waffles, three giant cinnamon rolls, and breakfast sliders. Octavia and Clarke should be by with the rest of the Sinclair breakfast order."

"Thanks, Reyes," Veronica smirked. "Send our compliments to the chefs and see to it that our drinks come out soon."

"Will do, Sinclair," Raven smiled. "Also, have a good brunch."

"Told you guys so," Maggie groaned. "Now we have to watch them enjoy while we wait for our order to go through."

"Tough luck, Mags," Octavia laughed as she came by, bearing more food. "A plate of chocolate french toast, four mimosa fruit salads, three platters of bacon, a platter of hashbrowns, and a platter of fried bacon cheese onion rings."

"And I have your drinks," Clarke announced. "One bowl-sized tropical smoothie for the cat-dragon, two large fruit smoothies for Morgan, Oreo milkshakes for the kids, strawberry daiquiris for Diana, mimosas for Veronica, and three mojitos. It never gets boring when you guys are here. Anyways, who still need to order at this table?"

"Drinking so early," Cat commented after Clarke left with the order. "Who is DD?"

"Glyph's driving," Morgan answered before chugging one of her smoothies down which resulted in a brain freeze. "Oh, the pain."

"Finally giving your drone more responsibilities," Lena sighed. "Is it doing well?"

Diana smiled, "Its performance is excellent which is definitely the opposite of Superman's. I heard Lex nearly escaped again and there's a rumor that Lillian will be in town soon since you're nearly finished with moving the company here, Lena."

"Thanks for the heads up," Lena sighed again. "So any plans after brunch?"

"Obviously," Veronica scoffed. "Non will be taking the kids so we can do some Spring Cleaning and get ready for Easter."

"So Morgan, would you have time to hang out with Clark and me?" Kara questioned.

Morgan froze like a deer in headlights before replying, "Sorry but my schedule's booked. Try for next year."

Maggie chuckled, "And that's Morgan's way of saying 'No, never, and don't ask again.'"

Kara pouted, "Why not? We're family."

"Just being honest here," Morgan stated. "I don't want to waste my valuable time with someone I don't like or care about. And don't use this moment to justify that because I'm here for the food and brunch was preplanned on the calendar."

"Then why did you even say that we should catch up?" Kara huffed.

"I did agree to catch up with you but nothing about meeting Kal-El," Morgan defended. "Besides that, you two are just glorified heroes who don't know shit about your own parents' crimes. Astra and Non created Myriad with good intentions. Alura, your mom, put her own sister in prison using you and the El brothers, Zor-El and Jor-El, created a synthetic virus to eradicate aliens who plan to invade Krypton. I'm done with brunch."

Morgan threw her napkin on the table and flew off to the kitchen, leaving everyone in shock except for the rest of the Sinclair family.


	27. Omissions

**Confrontation**

"You do realize that Clark doesn't have clearance to be here," Morgan sighed when the Supers stormed the ISA. "Anyways, what do you two even want?"

"I want the information on the virus," Kara huffed. "There has to be a cure for it."

Morgan shook her head, "The El brothers didn't make a cure but I have through trial and errors."

"You recreated the virus? Here?!" Clark frowned. "How could you? It's dangerous."

Morgan scoffed, "Oh please, it's better off with me than with Cadmus. I, at least, have all alien establishments stocked with the cure."

"Prove it," Kara demanded. "Give me everything you have on it!"

Morgan rolled her eyes at them but pulled out two USBs, tossing one each at them. "There's your info. Get out of my office."

Clark and Kara were about to leave when Rai zapped in.

"Morgan, OR 3," Rai cried. "Leslie, bad reaction to Medusa virus."

"Shit!" Morgan cursed as she took Rai's hand.

Rai pulled Morgan into the electrical current to the OR room. It angered Kara and Clark since the virus was currently being used. They stomped out of Morgan's office and were stopped by Agent Susan Vasquez.

"You two must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed," Susan commented. "Follow me if you want to see the virus in effect."

**Saved**

"Fucking hell, Morgan!" Leslie groaned as her vitals stabilized.

Morgan smirked and caressed Leslie's cheek, "Told you I wouldn't let you die. Besides, Rai would miss you too much."

Leslie coughed, "Just admit you guys need me."

"I need you," Morgan smiled. "But Rai needs you more than me. You are her heart, soul, and purpose in life, so if you two ever want to leave and live a quiet life, I will do everything in my power to grant it. Now get some rest. Rai, stay with Leslie."

Rai nodded and settled next to Leslie on the bed. Morgan gave Rai a quick hug before leaving the two to quietly talk and rest up.

"Vasquez, got the info?" Morgan questioned as she stepped out of the room.

"Yes ma'am," Susan answered, handing the tablet over.

Morgan frowned at the sight of Kara and Clark, "I thought I told you two to leave."

"It was my idea to bring them here to watch you save Leslie," Susan informed.

"Walk them out, Vasquez," Morgan sighed. "There is still a lot of work to be done and more to save."

**Secret**

Morgan walked into a classified room that only she had access to. She didn't know how to tell her mum or other family members about what she did. She knew the rules about time travel. Never change the past for it will change the future.

Her memories from when she was under the red Kryptonite came to her when there was an incident, relating to the current room she stood in. Morgan had used one of her dragon blood ability to travel back to the day Krypton burned. She had grabbed Alura Zor-El and thrown her aunt into a pod. Alura didn't fight because she was in shock from recognizing Astrid In-Ze. Morgan programmed the pod to fly directly to the ISA base on earth the year Kara became Supergirl. Morgan changed her knowledge of her current present and knew there would be consequences for her actions.

Morgan accessed the pod, opening it. Alura Zor-El slowly woke from slumber and tried to reach out toward Morgan.

"Don't," Morgan smiled softly. "You shouldn't move yet, Aunt Alura. Let me get you something to eat and drink."

/ - / - /

"Astrid, how are you alive?" Alura questioned after her meal. "Where are we?"

"I joined Rao in the light but he sent me back to the world of the living as a Goddess hybrid," Morgan answered. "My work wasn't done. As you recalled, Nova made it safely to Krypton but I was sent to Earth to prepare for Kal-El's and Kara's arrival. When Kal-El arrived, I went to Krypton to see its remains and rescued the surviving Daxamites. They swear loyalty to me for saving them when their monarchs lied and left them. I left Kal-El in the care of humans because I was busy mourning for my loss to care for a child. Kara's pod arrived two decades later from being thrown off course during the aftershock. She unknowingly brought Fort Rozz when the Coluan, Brainiac 8, restarted Kara's pod course."

"No," Alura gasped. "If your mother survived, Myriad will begin."

Morgan chuckled, "Do not worry, Alura. It has been dealt with. I guess having me back in her life change her heart and Non's. We ensured that Myriad would never be used."

"So we are on earth but what is this place?" Alura asked.

"This is the home base of Intergalactic Stars Agency," Morgan replied. "It is a hidden international agency with the purpose of protecting all alien lifeforms living on earth and off their home planets. They hire both humans and aliens alike and are lead by me. I have taken on a human name that has a mix of home. Here, I am known as Morgan Astrid Inze Sinclair."

Alura nodded, "I think I need time to process this."

"I agree," Morgan stated. "I can't let you leave here until you are caught up and ready to see the rest of our family again. Kara has grown into a lovely young woman and Nova saved Jaylah during the destruction of Krypton. Although the timing for the pod to reach earth was late, Jaylah is adjusting well. I will be back later with dinner and more information."

"I can't go with you?" Alura frowned.

Morgan pursed her lips, "I'm afraid not. You will be developing your powers soon and I preferred that you are in a safe environment to adjust. Plus I still need to inform the others about your survival. When I programmed your pod years ago, I ensured that it came directly here so that no one else would be able to intercept and use you against those you love. I'm positive that after a few days in here, I will have certain arrangements ready for you."

Alura cleared her throat, "Certain arrangements?"

Morgan nodded, "Living arrangements and paperwork stuff. I will be putting you with an agent who I trust with my life."

"I suppose a few days in here won't be too bad," Alura smiled. "I will see you in a few hours."

Morgan nodded in acknowledgement and left.


	28. Alura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura's POV

**First Friend**

I spent three days in that secured room before Morgan informed me that I had free range of the place. I walked around the ISA corridors, looking for Astrid's office. I never saw my sister, Astra, or my brother-in-law, Non. People, working around me, didn't bother looking up as I walked by.

"Alura Zor-El, I presume?" someone questioned as they walked up. "I'm Agent Susan Vasquez."

"Oh, hi Ms. Vasquez," I smiled. "Yes, I'm Alura Zor-El."

Susan nodded, "Where are we headed to at 5 in the morning?"

My eyes widened, "It's 5 AM! I doubt Astrid is awake. She loves to sleep."

"She's awake," Susan chuckled. "Hasn't slept for the past couple of days. Took a weeks' worth of personal days from her family to deal with ISA matters."

"That is unusual," I stated.

"Not to us," Susan replied. "She puts in a lot to ensure our safety as well as her family's. Her office is this way."

I hummed, "Did she ask you to find me?"

Susan laughed, "No. She's too busy to remember right now. I thought I come around and offer you friendship."

"It is much appreciated," I answered. "Call me Alura."

"Then call me, Susan, or Vasquez," Susan grinned.

"VASQUEZ!" came a shout.

We turned left down a corridor to where there was an open door. Susan stepped into the room.

"You called, boss?" Susan smirked.

"Don't call me that," Astrid (Morgan) grumbled. "I need you to check our kryptonite levels and make one holdable weapon from each type. I went back in time and found new information that I missed. Also, send Rai and Livewire to me. I need them on some secret missions."

"Yes, Morgan," Susan saluted. "Also, I brought Alura here."

Astrid waved her hand at us without looking up, "Take her with you. Get her set up in that empty apartment across from you. Alura's paperwork should be in your office by tomorrow. Any purchases today for Alura will be reimbursed starting tomorrow. Now out, so I can finish."

Susan giggled and dragged me out of Astrid's office. "Come on, Alura. It's best that we let her work."

**First Emergency**

I was having a quiet dinner by myself after a long week. I was surprised when there was a knock on the door. I left my sizzling paella on the table and went to answer it.

"Hey! Open up, Darren!" came a shout. "I know you're in there! The lights are on!"

I opened the door just a bit, using the chain lock. "Who are you? There is no 'Darren' here."

"You're lying!" the man grumbled. "You must be his new bitch!"

He looked normal but he wasn't. I stepped back as he forced the door to open. Under the light, I could see him growing spikes and ran to the phone. I dialed the one number I remember at the time.

"Alura?" questioned the voice on the other line.

"Help me," I answered.

The line went dead and he found me. He roared and charged at me. I evaded by running to the kitchen. I realized my mistake then, I was cornered. He slowly advanced toward me and I cowered. I was going to be dead within a few minutes, maybe less.

"Stop!" someone shouted.

I opened my eyes to see Astrid standing there. The spiked man knelt on the ground after he turned to face her.

"Director Sinclair," the man addressed. "I am here for Darren."

"He no longer lives here, Thorn," Astrid informed. "He was dealt with two months ago. Go get check out at the ISA and you're on an alcohol ban for the time being. I will be checking in the morning to see that you followed orders."

Thorn huffed but left. Astrid helped me up and sighed.

"Aunt Alura, have you forgotten that you have powers now?" Astrid hummed. "You could have stopped him with a cold breath, heat vision, or a right hook."

I blushed, "I'm sorry. I must have been in shock."

Astrid chuckled, "It's quite alright. Everyone freezes up every now and then. Just don't let it happen again."

"I will try," I replied.

"Do. Or do not. There is no try," Astrid retorted. "A famous quote from the fictional character, Yoda, from the movie, Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Well, your dinner and apartment are ruined."

"I didn't even get to taste it," I frowned.

Astrid chuckled, "Come with me for now and you are not sleeping here."

"What about cleaning up?" I questioned.

"It'll be cleaned up and the door fixed by tomorrow morning," Astrid answered.

**Paella Dinner**

"You're treating us!" Lucy Lane, Susan's soulmate, beamed as she hung off of Astrid. "This is amazing."

"Susan, collect your squishy before I turn her into goo," Astrid huffed but there was a twinkle in her eyes.

Susan smirked, "Well, you shouldn't flirt with my girlfriend by offering her a paella dinner."

Astrid chuckled, "I started craving it after seeing Alura's ruined takeout."

"No?!" Susan gasped. "Paella deserves to be eaten freshly made when made. Not in a takeout box or reheated on a plate."

"Which is why I'm treating us out," Astrid grinned. "Also, Alura will need to stay in your guest room for the night."

"Only if you don't mind," I quickly stated, not wanting to be bothersome.

"We don't," Lucy replied. "Besides, it'll take them all night to fix up your place."

"Thank you," I smiled as we finally arrived at our destination.

"Ah, I love Little Spain," Astrid beamed as she held the door for us.

I noticed it was empty except for a few employees. They smiled and showed us to a table.

"The chef will be right out, Mrs. Sinclair," informed one of the workers before they disappeared, back to their duties.

"Morgan!" a voice boomed. "It has been a while since you last step foot in here."

"Chef Valencia," Astrid grinned, standing up to greet the chef. "I see that you are doing well."

"Yes, business is great and so is my health and family," Chef Valencia chuckled. "I recognize Susan but who are the other two?"

"Lucy Lane, sister to that reporter, Lois, and this is my Aunt Alura," Astrid introduced. "Alura thought she could get away with eating take-out paella."

"No, that will not do," the chef huffed. "I will make the best paella you will ever find in National City but I could never compare to Morgan's cooking."

Astrid giggled, "I came to eat, not cook, Nora."

The meal was delicious, better than the meals from the ISA and when I ate at Susan's. It was rich and flavourful. I did not stop until there was none left.

"Looks like you have another long-time customer," Astrid chuckled when Chef Valencia came to check on us.

"That is good to know," she beamed. "Now out you go. It's late and my husband wishes to finish the dishes and close. Morgan, you will settle the bill next time."

"Yes, Chef," Astrid saluted. "Until next time."

We were kindly ushered out. Astrid explained how she knew the chef as the four of us walked back to Susan's apartment.

**First Family Reunion**

"I never did like it when someone other than me paced the room," Astrid mumbled before sipping her cider.

Veronica Sinclair, Astrid's human wife, giggled, "You don't even like pacing. You prefer holding a plushie."

"Everything is going to be fine," Diana Prince, Astrid's Amazonian wife, stated. "There is no need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," I retorted. "Just worried about how they will react when they find out I'm alive."

"You're totally nervous," Aries piped up.

It was only about an hour did I get an education in how to address the young boy when I met Astrid's family. He is the first human-Kryptonian hybrid and fairly wise, which I suspect was due from Astrid's teaching. It was pleasant to see little Jaylah again although I was surprised by how big she gotten. The last I saw her was when Jaylah was barely two months old before Nova disappeared to another city. I bet Nova couldn't bear being there without Astrid.

"Be nice to Grandma Alura," Veronica chided the child. "Also, get your mama and me some soda. I'm feeling rather thirsty and I'm sure there are some Mentos lying around somewhere."

Aries beamed and rushed to the kitchen, bringing laughter from Astrid. "Really, love? Playing with Mentos and soda is beneath you."

Veronica smiled, "Just having fun, love."

/ - / - /

I was absorbed in the chemistry involving soda and Mentos that I did not realise the others had arrived. It was Astrid, who pulled me away from the fun and reintroduced me to our family.

"At least you brought back the one I least hated from the El family," Non stated. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Oh dad," Astrid giggled. "We're having Vietnamese food tonight. One of my favorites."

Astra cleared her throat after giving me a hug. "It's good to have you back, Alura. Maybe now, we can reconcile our differences."

"Yes," I nodded. "We will work on it."

I turned to my daughter and beamed proudly. She was my pride and joy as children are to their parents within this family. I step forward to hug her but was rebuked. Kara had tears streaming down her face but there was a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Kara, now is not the time to be angry," Astrid stated. "If you can't stop then go home. There will be time for you to question your mother later."

Kara sniffed, "I'll be civil. Excuse me while I freshen up."

"What was that about?" I questioned Astrid.

Astrid sighed, "I told her about the Medusa virus but I think there are other things fueling her anger. Things and actions that you have done that she doesn't yet understand. Kara will listen in time but for now, we're enjoying a family meal."

**First Fight**

I followed Susan around the ISA, listening to her talk about the new training lessons. I enjoyed her company besides Astrid when she had time. Lucy would visit sometimes and talk law with me.

I flinched when there was a loud noise beside us. There was a hole in the wall and the metal was bent. Soon there were laserbeams. I wasn't sure if it was the victim or the attacker until I saw the two fighting. I have seen Astrid train Kara when they were younger but this was different. Kara was physically fighting Astrid and using her powers.

"Morgan?" Susan called out as soon as the laserbeams stopped.

Morgan came out of the hole in the wall, a bloody red mess. She brushed the stray hairs away from her eyes.

"Is that all you have, Kara?" Astrid shouted. "Is that all your anger?"

Kara let out a feral scream and flew at Astrid. As soon as Kara was close enough, Astrid took hold of Kara by the throat and slammed her onto the ground.

"Stop fighting me and get your act together," Astrid growled. "You'll hurt yourself and everyone you care about. I am your cousin and ally."

Kara wheezed, "Then stop hiding information from me."

"Ask and you shall receive. Seek and you will find. Knock and it will open," Astrid informed. "Do that and you will know all that I know. Just fucking ask."

Astrid let Kara go and stormed off. Susan glanced at me before running off after Astrid. I walked to my child and helped her up. Kara cried in my arms and I comforted her, not understanding the reasoning behind their fight.


	29. Easter

**Party Preparations**

Veronica ducked behind Diana and quickly reached out, stealing a crab cake from the appetizer tray. Diana chuckled but continued to work, rearranging the trays of appetizers.

"Morgan's going to kick your ass," Diana chuckled after Veronica took the sixth snack of the tray.

"I'm hungry," Veronica moaned as she ate. "I love her cooking."

"So do I," Diana smiled. "But you don't see me indulging, do you?"

"Ow!" Veronica yelped when her next attempt was foiled and turned around. "Morgan..."

Morgan stared at Veronica, hand on her hips. "Out of my kitchen, love, or else I'll tie you up tonight."

Veronica sighed as she rubbed her bottom. "I'm going. Party's starting in 10 minutes anyway. I'll get my appetizers."

"How many did Veronica get to this time?" Morgan questioned Diana as she prepped the last of the appetizers.

Diana grinned, "Only half a dozen, amor. You didn't hit her too hard, right?"

Morgan scoffed, "She won't be sitting for the next couple of hours. Serves her right for stealing some crab cakes and mini ham & cheese rolls and etc."

Diana walked over to Morgan and pecked her wife's cheek. "I love you, Morgan Astrid Inze Sinclair. Now I need you to go love our squishy human and apologize for smacking that ass."

Morgan giggled, "Only because you made me laugh."

Diana purred into Morgan's ear, "I promised to do more than make you laugh later tonight, my naughty little bunny rabbit."

Morgan laughed and pecked Diana in return.

**Peace**

Kara shuffled behind Cat and Lena, rubbing her hands together anxiously. She was worried about what Morgan would do to her for showing up. Lena and Cat tried to assure her that Morgan would do nothing, but the light fading marks on her neck reminded her otherwise.

"Kara," Astra addressed upon seeing her niece. "Warriors do not hide and Morgan is not unforgiving. My advice to you is to offer her a chance to forgive you before you do anything else to piss her off again."

"But Aunt Astra..." Kara whined as she touched her neck.

Astra glared at Kara and was about to retort when Alura did it for her. "Kara! Do not whine. You are no longer a child so stop acting like one and show your cousin some humility. Morgan is your elder and you have not been giving her the respect that she deserves. Don't argue with me because I have seen the video feeds from both the DEO and ISA."

Kara pouted at being scolded like a child. It was as if Morgan could do no wrong because she was older.

"Mum, Aunt Alura," Morgan stated, announcing her arrival to the group. "This is a time for forgiveness, rebirth, and joy yet I hear a child being scolded. But then again, Kara isn't a child and she can speak for herself when she wants to."

"What's with the high and righteous act?" Cat questioned while Lena looked Morgan up and down.

"She got laid," Lena pointed out. "That's the only explanation."

Morgan chuckled, "And I supposed Kara didn't manage to serve you two last night. T'is a shame, really. Anyways, enjoy the party. Nothing at this time can damper my mood. Mum, there's this new recipe I tried. It's a modified Kryptonian dish that resembles the pot pies."

Astra nodded and followed Morgan, dragging Alura along to try the Kryptonian dish. Kara blinked twice and gapped at her two girlfriends.

Cat sighed, "Morgan's always on a different wavelength but at least you are forgiven, Kara."

Lena chuckled softly, "Cat's right, Morgan has subtly forgiven you. Don't mess up again. Let's grab some appetizers and champagne."

Kara huffed but followed them to the food table where most of the guests were. Kara realized that it was one thing off her shoulders now that she was forgiven.

**Egg Hunt & Feast**

"Grand prize for the one who has collected the most eggs is $1 million dollars. Second place gets half a million, and third gets a quarter million. Remember, no stealing from each other. May the odds ever be in your favor," Veronica announced. "And enjoy the hunt!"

Diana caught Veronica when Veronica decided to jump off the stage and kissed her wife. "Let's go get front row seats to the pandemonium."

Veronica giggled, "Carry me forth, oh valiant warrior."

"Mom, maman, stop being so weird," Aries groaned as he walked by with Robin and Jaylah. "Where should we check first?"

"If you want our opinion, we would check the greenhouse," Diana chuckled as she carried Veronica off, into the house.

Robin grinned at Aries, "It couldn't hurt to check there first. There might be eggs on the trail to the greenhouse."

"Eggs!" Jaylah squealed. "Aries, eggs!"

Aries rubbed his ears, "Okay, Jay. Just stay in your wagon. Mama doesn't want you crawling around getting dirty."

/ - / - /

"Just how rich are the Sinclairs?" Alex coughed, looking at Maggie. "I mean, the Easter prizes are ridiculous."

Maggie frowned and started calculating, "Veronica has that and Morgan has this. Diana has two of that over them."

"They currently have $500,000 each in their savings, $1,000,000 each in checkings, and $69,234,195,000 spread out in their safe houses," Astra answered. "I only know because I asked Morgan for a small loan for the new apartment."

Alex and Maggie gapped at Astra before Alex came to a realization. "They don't have to work for like ever. This explains the random spending and long vacations."

"But they get taxed heavily," Maggie pointed out.

Astra shrugged, "They only report what they have in their bank account, plus they do charity work. We need to get back to finding Easter eggs."

/ - / - /

"All 666 Easter Eggs have been found," Veronica announced over the PAS (Public Announcement System). "Please gather in the backyard for your Easter winnings and Easter dinner feast!"

Veronica and Diana waited until everyone found a seat at the rather large garden banquet area before giving the Easter toast. Once the toast was over, everyone headed to the food tables, filling their plates with the never-ending food. Diana helped Veronica locate the egg hunt winners as everyone else ate.

"Finally taking a break from hosting," Cat smirked when Diana and Veronica took a seat at the table.

"I can see why Morgan hates it," Veronica chuckled. "Aries, Jaylah, you two did well today."

Aries grinned, "Thanks, mom but it was all Robin."

"Part hellhound," Robin shrugged, cheeks tinting red a bit.

"Mom," Jaylah pouted as she offered an Easter egg to Veronica. "Egg."

Veronica smiled and pecked Jaylah's cheeks as she accepted the egg. "What about Maman?"

Jaylah held up another egg toward Diana, which Diana took and also gave Jaylah kisses.

"Mama!" Jaylah called out. "Mama!"

"Where is Mama?" Aries questioned. "I don't think I've seen her since the party started."

"She's probably napping," Cat suggested. "You know she did a lot to get this party ready."

The kids accepted the suggestion and returned to their dinner. Veronica looked at Diana and Diana nodded. They would look for Morgan after dinner.


	30. Upset Balance

**Concern**

"As of late, since the day after Easter," the newscaster informed. "The crime rate in National City has increased by 2%. Can Supergirl keep up with these new emerging criminals?"

"Kara!" Cat shouted from her desk.

Kara ran to Cat's office as soon as Snapper had finished giving everyone their assignments. "Yes, Ms. Grant?"

"Are you feeling tired? Did you get enough sleep last night?" Cat questioned.

"I'm fine, Cat," Kara answered. "Why are you so worried?"

"The crime rates are up and you're always gone," Cat sighed. "Makes me wonder how you get your assignments done and if you're staying on top of your game. Now go, I have some phone calls to make."

As soon as Kara left, Cat speed-dialed Veronica Sinclair.

"You have reached the voice mailbox of Veronica Sinclair. Please leave a detailed message at the beep and I might get back to you within 24 hours."

"Sinclair, it's Cat. Call me when you get this," Cat stated before dialing the next number, Diana's.

"Hi, I'm currently away on business. Please leave a detailed message and I will get back to you within 24 hours."

"Seriously?! You too, Diana? Call me," Cat huffed and dialed Morgan's number.

"Sorry. The person you are trying to reach is not available. Please try again later."

Cat tapped her fingers on her desk before calling Lena.

"Hey Cat," Lena answered. "I'm a bit busy right now."

"Don't care," Cat grumbled. "Have you been able to get in contact with any of the Sinclairs?"

Lena hummed, "I haven't tried yet. Is something wrong?"

Cat sighed, "I think there might be. The crime rate in National City spiked 2% which means they pulled their agents. I want to know why."

"I'll give Veronica a call after Jess and I get my speech done for the L-Corp reveal," Lena replied. "Just adding the finishing touches."

"Remember to have lots of security," Cat informed. "I'm sure your enemies will try to take you out. I have to get back to work now."

"Bye Cat," Lena chuckled. "I'll see you and Kara later."

**Update**

"Is everything going according to plan?" Rai questioned Susan.

Susan chuckled, "Yep. The crime rate is up 2% and we have made contact with three planets. All three are joining forces with the ISA."

Rai nodded curtly, "Good. Let's hope Morgan will recover."

"Morgan will," Susan affirmed. "Veronica and Diana will heal her. Plus Morgan needs a break from the world."

"Hey, conspirators," Leslie greeted as she walked into the control room. "We're receiving a signal from a Kryptonian pod. It should land on earth in October."

Rai hummed, "Do nothing. It's not a concern until later. Right now, our focus is getting the White Martians to join the ISA without killing J'onn J'onzz. Also, there's my homeworld in the Artucus system and Remi's planet in the Okracle system."

Leslie nodded, "So... are we going to talk about the whole Sinclair thing or not?"

"Not," Lucy piped up from her seat next to Susan. "It would be inappropriate and plus they confided in us to keep relatively quiet about it."

Rai waved Leslie over to her and smiled, "If you want to talk about it, we can later before bed. Right now, we're at work."

"Fine," Leslie sighed as she melted into Rai's hug. "You still need to help me improve my sign language."

"Can you two stop being cute?" Lucy gagged.

"Only if you two stop," Leslie retorted as Susan pecked Lucy's cheek. "You are as bad as us."

Susan chuckled, "I believe we can all agree that we can never be as bad as the Sinclairs. I can feel my cavities growing when they're near."

They all laughed about it before returning to their work, checking the logs and messaging the captains of each exploring spacecraft.

**Absence**

Veronica sighed and rolled onto Diana, who was working on a report. Diana moved the report away from her view and glanced at Veronica. Their eyes met and they both sighed.

"I miss her, Diana," Veronica pouted.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Diana chuckled. "Morgan will come home when she's ready."

Veronica splayed her arm over her eyes and groaned, "I wish she was ready."

Diana moved Veronica's arm and stared at her human, "Veronica... what if it happened to you? What if you had lost Aries? Morgan needs time to mourn and so do we."

"I'm sorry," Veronica apologized. "I guess I was trying to avoid those thoughts. It isn't right because it could happen to any one of us. I wished it didn't happen to her, our little dragon."

"But it did," Diana sighed. "All we can do right now is support her. She'll come home and will need us."

They gazed into each others' eyes, appreciating each other's presence. However, their moment was interrupted by their ringing phones.

Veronica grimaced, "I'm not answering."

Diana hummed, "Maybe put it on silent mode?"

"That will work," Veronica mumbled. "You go do that while I nap."

"Looks like you have been picking up Morgan's habits," Diana giggled as she grabbed both phones to put on silent.

/ - / - /

It wasn't the same for Alex after Astra decided to go on an off-world mission with little notice to Maggie and herself. Alex could sense that something has changed but the question was what. She paced in the living room while Maggie cooked dinner.

"Babe, you're going to wear a path into the wood," Maggie chuckled when she went to pull Alex into the kitchen for dinner. "The chicken tamales are ready. Come eat."

"Did I do something wrong, Mags?" Alex questioned. "Why did she leave us?"

Maggie sighed and hugged Alex, "Of course not, Alex. You and I have not done Astra wrong. Astra is just dealing with some family issues and needs space in order to think about it."

Alex frowned, "Do you think it's because the family thing involves us? I mean, it's still too early in our relationship for a marriage proposal."

"Whatever the reason may be," Maggie chuckled softly. "We must support Astra's decisions and Astra will return to us. Just take this time to focus on us. You know, you and me before Astra."

"There was never thing between us before Astra... was there?" Alex pouted.

Maggie laughed, "I was pretty much flirting with you since the trip to the ISA armory. Now come on before dinner gets cold."


	31. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are reading in this order for better clarity.  
> 1\. Astra Had A Daughter (Consider it a first draft)  
> 2\. Miracle  
> 3\. Astrid  
> 4\. In-Ze Family Vacation  
> 5\. What If Astra Had A Daughter (Ch 1-3)  
> 6\. Wavering Belief  
> 7\. WIAHAD (Ch 4-12)  
> 8\. Aries  
> 9\. WIAHAD (Ch 13-19)  
> 10\. Playlists  
> 11\. WIAHAD (Ch 20-29)  
> 12\. Turmoil  
> 13\. WIAHAD (Ch 30-?)

**New Routine**

Morgan yawned as she got up before sunrise. Veronica reached out too late and missed catching Morgan to pull her wife back to bed.

"Morgan..." Veronica grumbled. "Come back to bed."

"I will in a bit," Morgan smiled before pecking Veronica's lips and Diana's forehead. "I have to bring Rebekah in."

Veronica sighed and turned, snuggling closer to their Amazon warrior. Morgan headed downstairs and found Jaylah at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is my sweet baby doing here?" Morgan teased as she picked her up.

"Wanna see Bekah," Jaylah yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Morgan kissed her little one and continued to the kitchen. Sitting on a stool and slouching against the island table countertop was Aries. It seemed that he had the same idea as Jaylah or maybe it was the other way around. Morgan giggled at the sight and gently shook Aries.

"I'm awake, mama," Aries mumbled, lifting his head.

Morgan shook her head in amusement and led her boy to the backyard while carrying Jaylah in her arms. They walked to the clearing where Rebekah would catch the most moonlight and would not be disturbed by the night critters.

Morgan had been surprised when the Nyx Owlcap had sprouted after a week of being planted when they were known to take a month before doing so. She suspected foul play or some sort of magic at work.

Rebekah was swaying under the fading moonlight and seemed to sense Morgan's, Aries's and Jaylah's presence. Its leaves fluttered fast before stopping.

Aries giggled, "Rebekah's like a human."

"She is a fusion between a fetus and a plant seed," Morgan chuckled. "But that can't be possible."

"Anything possible," Jaylah mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Bekah."

Morgan crouched and put Jaylah down next to the pot. "Hi, Rebekah. Ready to come inside?"

Rebekah danced before twisting close like how a beanstalk grew. Jaylah couldn't help herself and poked Rebekah. Rebekah unraveled and slapped Jaylah's finger with one of her leaves, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Enough," Aries laughed. "Let's take Bekah inside."

Morgan rolled her eyes and picked up the pot as Rebekah settled down. "Such a pretty little Nyx Owlcap with unusual qualities. Let's get you into the night room before the sun is up."

"Mama," Jaylah called out with her arms up.

Morgan sighed but helped Jaylah into her arms. "Let Bekah sleep, sheepy."

Jaylah just yawned and curled into Morgan as they headed back inside.

**Home**

Astra recalled the conversation she had with Morgan as she flew home in the dark of the night.

_Do you blame anyone for your loss, Astrid?_

_No, mum. Some things are out of our control. Do not be mad at Kara or even blame her for my loss. I wasn't ready to bear a child but I will be the next time. Go home to your loved ones and explain._

_How can you easily accept this outcome?_

_Because holding grudges does nothing to progress one's wellbeing and to blame someone for actions that cause unfortunate outcomes will hinder their ability to evolve once the knowledge of the incident is known. It is hard to forgive and forget, but my life is full of light and I will not allow the shadows of despair and darkness to overcome it._

_You have become so wise, Astrid. You make me very proud. I will head home now and explain my absence to Maggie and Alex. You must understand that it is difficult for us to express our feelings especially with the society we grew up in._

_I know, mum. Krypton was about advancement, emotions aside and so focused on logical means. Just like the Vulcans from Star Trek._

Astra sighed as she landed on the balcony and used her key for entrance. The smell of Maggie's cooking wafted through the apartment as she stepped in.

"Alex, Maggie, I'm home," Astra announced and immediately, her loved ones materialized before her and enveloped her in a big warm hug.

"Welcome home, Astra," Alex beamed.

Maggie laughed, "We missed you a lot but did you enjoy your trip in space?"

Astra smiled, "It was eventful. There is something I wish to discuss with the both of you after dinner."

/ - / - /

"Morgan was pregnant?" Maggie looked mournfully at Astra, who nodded.

"Morgan blames no one for her miscarriage," Astra asserted. "But she is still healing. I request that you two do not bring it up with her unless she does so."

Alex shook her head, "Kara stressed Morgan out, didn't she? Gawd, Kara is going to be sad when she hears about it. Guilty, too."

Astra reasserted her earlier statement. "Alex, Morgan blames no one for her miscarriage. Kara may have contributed to the stress but Morgan will never condemn her for something that was out of their control."

Maggie hugged Astra, "I get why you left, Astra. You needed time to not be angry at Kara and Morgan."

"It was difficult for me to be away from the both of you," Astra sighed. "But yes, I was angry and did not wish to do harm against either of you. I needed to contemplate Astrid's view of her situation and understand why she chose her path."

"Would Morgan be angry if I tell Kara?" Alex asked.

"I doubt she will be," Maggie stated, rubbing Alex's arm. "Knowing Morgan, she will sit down with Kara soon."

**Troubled Mind**

Morgan petted Rebekah as she read the report on the crime rates. She sighed and glanced at the plant.

"Kara is not doing well. Don't you agree?" Morgan stated.

In reply, Rebekah seemed to have nodded in agreement. Morgan narrowed her eyes at Rebekah's movements before rolling her eyes. 'Plants don't really understand people, right? I'd best call a specialist.'

"Rai, darling," Morgan called out. "I have a list of things for you to do. Come and take notes."

Instead of Rai, Leslie came and stopped beside Morgan's chair. "Rai's busy and asked that I take care of business."

Morgan huffed, "About time you stepped up, Leslie. Anyways, are you ready with a pen and notepad?"

"Yes, ma'am," Leslie responded, holding said objects up.

"Number 1, send a message to Poison Ivy in Gotham. Just tell her I need her to visit and that Harley Quinn is welcome to join her," Morgan began. "Second on the agenda is scheduling a meeting with Supergirl for some one-on-one training. Third, remind me to get the groceries when I leave, and lastly, plan this month's ice cream party."

Leslie raised her right brow, "An ice cream party, ma'am?"

Morgan frowned, "Yes, an ice cream party. Everyone here needs some cheering up and I just want to have ice cream with my wives nagging me."

"Trouble in paradise?" Leslie questioned. "Want to talk about it?"

Morgan sighed, "The trouble lies with me. I just can't have sex yet even though I want to."

Leslie patted Morgan's knee, "You'll get back there, boss. I mean... you did have a miscarriage. Gotta heal physically and mentally."

"Well, well, I knew you had a heart, Leslie," Morgan chuckled. "Have you met Rebekah yet?"

"I don't think I have been formally introduced to your intelligent growing plant," Leslie informed before smiling. "Hello Rebekah, I'm Leslie Willis aka Livewire. A pleasure to meet you."

Rebekah shook and curled up, making Morgan laugh. "Doesn't look like she likes you yet. It takes awhile for her to trust people."

"Cautious," Leslie hummed. "Better safe than sorry. I'll get to your list now."

Morgan nodded in acknowledgment but also sighed again as she stared at the screens and poked at Rebekah's leaves.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just been hiding behind Mass Effect Andromeda and work

**Rebekah**

"So what's your diagnosis, Dr. Isley?" Morgan questioned when Poison Ivy came out of the night room.

Ivy beamed, "It's a miracle. Your fetus child has a symbiotic relationship to the Nyx Owlcap."

Harley Quinn frowned, "Could you dumb it down for those of us who haven't had enough coffee yet?"

"More or less, Rebekah is Morgan's own personal Groot," Ivy explained.

There was a crash of a mug and a yelp from Veronica. "Shit, my foot!"

Diana chuckled and pulled Veronica to a dry area of the kitchen. "Aster! Coffee!"

"So what about Rebekah's aversion to sunlight?" Veronica questioned as Diana patched her up with burn ointment. "Damn waste of good French Vanilla coffee."

Ivy chuckled, "Rebekah will reach maturity in a few weeks. She'll be able to walk around in sunlight but her powers will be amplified under the moonlight. If I may borrow her, could I run some tests?"

Morgan frowned, "I decline your request. No one is poking and prodding my Rebekah."

"And we agree with Morgan," Diana chimed in. "Even in these circumstances, Rebekah is our daughter."

"Hey," Harley Quinn grinned. "We get it. Doc and I would totally throttle anyone who would mess with our little Chrysanthemum."

"Isn't she like 15 now?" Veronica giggled. "Must be tough defending her from potential boyfriends and girlfriends."

Ivy huffed, "It's too easy to scare them so she normally brings her date during Halloween. Then a week later, she's single again."

Harley scoffed, "Anthos isn't any better. He brings people home, fucks them, and have them to the walk of shame the next day."

Morgan sipped her coffee before replying, "I definitely can't wait for the teenage years to fly by."

Everyone laughed after a few moments before catching up on each other lives.

**Ice Cream Party**

Alex was surprised to get a personal invitation from Morgan to the ISA's Ice Cream Party. She watched as the lines to certain ice cream tubes grow longer or shorter as the ISA agents went for their favorite flavors or tried new ones.

"Aren't you going to get any ice cream?" Morgan questioned as she came up beside her, holding a tub of Hudsonville Blue Moon and a spoon.

Alex chuckled nervously, "Yea, I am. The line for Rocky Road is long."

Morgan stabbed her spoon into her ice cream, hooked her now free arm with Alex's, and dragged her to the front of the Rocky Road line. The ISA agents departed for their Director with smiles on their faces.

"Hey boss," one greeted and earned a glare from Morgan.

"Leslie, stop calling me that," Morgan grumbled when she saw who it was.

Alex giggled, "I thought you enjoyed your position of authority."

"Never did," Morgan sighed and rolled her eyes. "Three scoops for the human with a side of a waffle cone."

"Coming right up, Director Inze," grinned the ISA agent serving the ice cream.

"You didn't have to cut the line for me," Alex stated as she received her ice cream.

Morgan nodded, "You're absolutely right. I didn't but did so anyway because we need to talk."

Alex raised her brow as she followed Morgan down a hallway. "What about?"

"Nothing that serious," Morgan chuckled. "It's about Kara and her superhero training."

"She's doing fine," Alex stated.

"Fine is not good enough," Morgan retorted. "I could beat her with just one move and yea, I have several advantages such as age, military training, etc. I know I act like I don't give a fuck but I do. Kara's family no matter where our lines are drawn and there may be a day she would have to cut me down."

"As in killing you?" Alex gaped. "That would destroy her."

"Not as much as killing the person you love," Morgan sighed. "When Clark became Superman, Lex threatened him by destroying Metropolis. At the same time, Lois Lane was in danger. Needless to say, he saved the world and was devastated over Lane's death. Then he does the one thing we should never do - turn back time. He flew around the earth in the opposite rotation which allowed him to save Lois and his city. Lois doesn't have any memory of that but then again no one else does except those unaffected by time manipulation."

"Is that one of the reasons why you dislike him?" Alex questioned.

"Pretty much," Morgan answered before shoveling another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "People have to move forward after a bit of wallowing and crying. It's why I do the strange crazy shit I do for my family, friends, and employees. I give them something to look forward to after all that bad shit."

Alex chuckled, "You're more complex than I give credit for. So what about Kara that she needs improving?"

"A whole lot but right now," Morgan laughed. "It's time to enjoy the ice cream. Everyone should be in that room up ahead."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read Themyscira before this chapter.

**Normal**

Rai headed to the control room and smiled at Morgan. 'Morning, Morgan.'

"Morning to you, too, Rai," Morgan grinned. "How are you?"

'Good,' Rai signed. 'Although I did have some difficulties waking Leslie up.'

Morgan chuckled, "Vacation time does mess up the sleeping schedule. Tell Leslie I have a special project for her when you see her."

'Will do,' Rai nodded. 'What's on the agenda today?'

"I need last month's financial report by the end of the day," Morgan started. "Also, the training report on the new recruits and send Supergirl's training regime to the DEO."

'Anything else?' Rai questioned.

Morgan got up, "I'll be in my office. If anyone wishes to discuss things with me in private, my door is open. Rai, make sure I have lunch with Veronica and Diana at noon."

/ - / - /

"Director Sinclair, welcome back from lunch," Leslie stated as Morgan walked into her office. "Rai said you had a special project for me."

"I do," Morgan replied as she pulled out her phone. "Follow me."

Both Rai and Susan joined them as they headed closer to the surface floors. Morgan didn't explain which made the other three quite curious. They stopped at an unmarked room.

"What you see will answer some of your questions," Morgan informed. "I'm more worried about the questions you'll have."

"So what is behind door number 1?" Leslie joked.

Morgan chuckled as she entered the passcodes on the electronic pad attached to the wall. "The future of Kryptonians and Daxamites."

/ - / - /

"How was work?" Diana questioned when Morgan got home.

"Fine," Morgan answered. "Did you find a curator job?"

Diana grinned, "I start Monday as the newest curator at National City's finest and only museum. Did you want to see what I will wear?"

Morgan chuckled, "Nope, since I'll want to tear it off."

"You two," Veronica addressed from in front of the refrigerator. "Stop flirting and help me find something to make for dinner. We have like nothing in here."

"It's not like we remembered to restock after our vacation," Morgan pointed out.

Diana beamed, "Dinner's on me. Let's go get Korean barbecue."

They heard a zap. "Did someone say barbecue?"

"Go away, Leslie," Morgan groaned.

"But I brought Rai," Leslie huffed. "We both want Korean barbecue."

Veronica laughed, "Rai is family and Leslie is Rai's girlfriend, babe."

"We are so not banging later," Morgan frowned.

Diana shook her head, "You're not Shepard or Ryder, therefore you can't bang anyone."

"Don't you dare make me go live in another universe," Morgan grumbled.

Veronica and Diana laughed but went over to kiss Morgan while Leslie called out for a group hug.

"Fine," Morgan sighed. "You two can join us for Korean barbecue. Let's grab the kids and go."

/ - / - /

"Sinclair for ten people!" the host called out.

Morgan frowned in confusion as Veronica dragged her into the establishment. "I thought you wrote down 'Sinclair for eight.' What am I missing?"

"You mean who," Susan replied, popping up next to Morgan with Lucy in tow. "Rai texted and I say you aren't being fair. Rai and I are both your 'alien' sisters. You're not allowed to have favorites between us."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "I do not have a favorite between you two. I just forgot to invite you."

Susan grinned, "Just teasing, babe. We'll bang later, okay?"

"Shepard doesn't even say that line," Lucy pointed out. "A Youtuber edited their vids to make Shepard say it and other ridiculous things."

"Hey!" Aries called out. "Can we just get to ordering?"

Jaylah pouted, "Mama, I'm hungry."

'Same here,' Aster informed as she sniffed at the appetizers that the waiter set at their table. 'Where are the glass noodles?'

Morgan turned to with waiter, "Ten glasses of water, three dishes of japchae (mixed vegetables with glass noodles), and we'd like to start with three helpings of the beef bulgogi. Make it fast, please."

"Of course, Mrs. Sinclair," the waiter smiled and rushed off to complete the order.

"This is when being rich pays well," Veronica smirked. "Fast service."


	34. The End of Summer

**First Day**

Morgan stared at Veronica, who was asleep, and smiled at her peaceful wife. Diana was already up and nuzzled against Morgan's back, tracing random images on Morgan's arm.

"Diana?" Morgan hummed. "Must we send them back to school?"

Diana chuckled softly, "Do you really want to homeschool them?"

"No..." Morgan pouted. "I just hate it when the house is quiet."

"It won't always be quiet, " Diana replied as the door burst open.

"Mom! Mama! Maman!" Aries shouted. "Are you guys going to take me to school or what?"

Veronica grumbled, "Go back to sleep, Aries."

Aries huffed, "You're going to make me miss my first day of the fifth grade!"

"Oh sheep," Morgan groaned. "We forgot to celebrate Jaylah's birthday. I calculated it to be July 30."

"Mama! School!" Jaylah yelled, running in past Aries and jumping onto the bed. "I want to go to school."

Morgan hugged Jaylah, "Nope, I'm keeping you with me forever."

"Mama..." Jaylah pouted. "I want to go to school with Aries. I'm tired of learning from the pod."

Morgan sighed, "Fine, you can go to school with Aries."

"Come on," Aries urged. "I don't want to be late."

"He just wants to see Robin again," Diana teased, making Aries blush.

"That's not true," Aries huffed.

"Okay," Veronica groaned. "We're up."

**Afternoon Tea**

"Ha, I win again!" Morgan cheered at beating Aster in chess.

Aster growled and swiped her tail, knocking the table over. She got up and left the room.

Morgan huffed, "Sore loser."

"Morgan," Diana sighed as she started cleaning up the mess. "Drink your tea. Also, can't you be more kind to Aster? She is the only catdragon here."

Morgan pouted but drank her tea as an idea came to her. "Aster baby! Do you want to fly back to Planet Dragonrok? We could find you a mate."

Aster bounded back into the room and right at Morgan. Morgan grumbled at being tackled but didn't mind the head nuzzling from her favorite and only catdragon.

"How are you even going to get to Planet Dragonrok?" Veronica questioned. "Is this a family trip or just you and Aster?"

Morgan chuckled, "Why would I go without my family? Plus Planet Dragonrok has a transporter gate we can link ours to. Just have to access it from the ISA."

'Let's go now,' Aster purred.

"But we can't, Aster," Morgan pointed out. "Aries and Jaylah will get mad at us if we go without them. Besides that, when we go after dinner, we'll be able to see the Night-glowers."

"Night-glowers?" Veronica questioned. "Diana, what did you put in the tea?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "It's just strawberry hibiscus tea. Nothing else."

**Planet Dragonrok**

"We finally get to see Aster's home planet!" Aries beamed. "Thanks for letting Robin go with us."

"Well, it is date night for Robin's parents," Veronica sighed. "And don't run off, Aries. Same goes to you too, Robin."

"I understand, ma'am," Robin smiled.

"Okay, we're ready," Morgan informed as she joined the rest of the family. "Rai and Leslie are manning the controls. Aster, good luck with the whole mating thing."

Aster rubbed against Morgan's leg, 'Thanks.'

/ - / - /

"Are you walking dragonnip?" Diana questioned Morgan as the family walked around the dragon park.

"Possibly," Morgan answered. "Did anyone of you see where Aster go?"

Veronica rubbed Morgan's back, "No, we did not but she'll be back when she's ready."

"Mama, can we keep this one?" Aries questioned, holding up a green dog-dragon.

"No," Morgan shot down. "We're here for Aster. Not pet shopping."

Aries pouted, "But mama... I want a pet."

Diana chuckled and nudged Morgan, "They're old enough."

Morgan huffed, "Yes, old enough to start with a goldfish."

"But Astra and Non let you have Aster at the age of 5," Veronica pointed out.

"Babe," Morgan grumbled. "I am the definition of a spoiled only child. Plus whoever Aster picks can be the kids' pet."

"Really? Do you mean that, mama?" Aries beamed with hope.

Morgan shrugged, "That depends on Aster. But for now, go play and stay where we can see you three."

Robin giggled, "I doubt Aries will go far without me."

"See," Diana laughed as the kids walked to the play area. "Aries has Robin looking after him."

"My baby is too young to get married," Veronica puffed. "But damn it, they make a cute couple."

Morgan leaned into Veronica, "We can be nontraditional and you can walk him down the aisle."

Veronica scoffed, "Of course, we're doing a nontraditional wedding. Just don't do it Betazoid style."

The trio burst out in laughter at that statement. It was a ridiculous notion from Star Trek: The Next Generation but they did enjoy their binge-watching of old TV shows and movies.

/ - / - /

The sun was setting on Dragonrok and Morgan gather her family on a hill called Meteor Sight. As the sun set in the east, the sky lit up in a pastel rainbow color for a few minutes before becoming a dark blue night.

"What's next?" Aries whispered.

"Just watch," Morgan grinned.

They waited and gasped when there was movement around them. The dragons of the night roared and danced above them. Their luminescent scales/furs shone bright, some in frightening patterns and others in an attractive way.

"So beautiful," Veronica beamed, snuggling into Morgan.

Morgan smiled, "It is and the best part is that they're actually doing their mating rituals. Half of them gather in the sky and shine while the rest watch and wait to see their dance."

"Dragons have soulmates?" Diana hummed. "Interesting. It's not in any human books."

"That's because they usually pair the dragon with a human half and whoever the human chooses as a significant other," Morgan explained. "The dragon just goes along. Also, do you guys see that purple glowing one over there?"

"Yea," Robin answered for the group.

Morgan giggled, "That's Aster. You might want to watch her carefully."

Aster swayed in the night sky as her fur lit up and dimmed down in a rhythmic pattern. 'Dance!' she heard in her mind. Aster knew it wasn't Morgan, who had closed their connection upon her request. Aster flew higher, weaving between the other dragons until she was above all of them. She took a deep meditative breath before starting her mating dance.

Aster started with a spiral going out and down, letting her coat dictate the colors and light setting as she danced. Next, she spun in place to represent an egg laid among others. Aster sprawled out on a passing cloud and continued to tell her story. She spun and twirled, telling her story of her adventures with Morgan. The light from her scales left a beautiful image in the dark blue sky. Then came the finally part of the ritual. Aster pranced back and forth in the sky before a long dip towards the ground. It looked like she was going to crash into the earth but at the last second, she looped up and spiraled inward. Her scales went out as she reached the center of her light spiral and waited for any dragon to answer her dance.

There was silence before an uproar of noise. Several dragons in the dark started to fly up to meet Aster but only a worthy one was enough to mate with her. Some fought each other on their way up while others used their luminescence to blind any that were close by.

'Mine!' Aster heard and she turn to search for the one, trying so hard to communicate with her. Soon, dragons were being knocked out of the sky. A light trailed behind the one desperate to be with Aster. Aster felt some dragon fly right past her on the left then come back from the right. Aster flew up to see what image was left behind. It was a sunset colored pentagram and Aster let out a cry. She accepted the picture and was immediately tackled by her mate. Her mate enveloped their wings around them and they spiraled together before touching the ground.

'I am Selene,' the wolf-dragon informed while touching noses with Aster. 'You are Aster, my star.' Aster pressed her face into Selene's fur and took in the scent of her mate. ' _You are my moon.'_


	35. Chapter 35

**Jealousy**

Veronica swept the kitchen floor but soon felt a tug at the bottom end of the broom. She giggled at the sight of Morgan, in dragon form, pawing at the brush. Out of the corner of her eyes, Veronica saw Selene creep up from behind Morgan. She stepped back as Selene tackled Morgan and dashed away. Morgan roared and chased after Selene.

'Just lovely,' Aster huffed. 'I bring home a mate and she goes off to play with Morgan.'

"They're just bonding," Veronica chuckled softly as she petted Aster's head. "You remember when I met the both of you and I spent so much time getting to know Morgan's best friend. You hated me when Morgan would leave you at home so she could take me out on a date. Of course, there was also Diana."

Aster sighed, 'I guess I can live with this... So what's the plan on raising dragonlings?'

Veronica frowned, "I thought that was your job, Princess Aster."

Before Aster could reply, Morgan came pouncing on everything until she was in Veronica's arms while leading Selene back to Aster.

'Aster,' Selene beamed, rubbing against Aster's back. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too,' Aster purred. 'Let's go to our nest.'

"So cute," Veronica sighed happily as the two padded off. "I can't believe Selene has only been with us for a week. It feels like she's been part of the family since forever."

'Don't make me jealous,' Morgan pouted.

Veronica pecked Morgan's head, "Go change and just so you know, there's no reason to be jealous. I love you and our dragon babies."

/ - / - /

"Can you two stop comparing me to Morgan?!" Kara grumbled after they replayed the simulation that Kara did 30 minutes ago. "I get that she's better than me but I don't need to hear it 24/7."

"Wow, chill, Kara," Alex stated. "We're just analyzing your time and effort to her base standard to understand where we can get you to improve."

Director Henshaw sighed, "There's no need to get so angry, Supergirl."

Kara sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "So what did I do wrong?"

"I wished I could say," Susan voiced as she transferred the simulation data onto a new USB. "But you're already mad about being compared to Morgan. I have to get this over to the ISA and make another simulation.'

"Wait! Can't Kara train over there?" Alex questioned.

Susan cleared her throat, "Supergirl is not a member of the ISA, therefore she does not have access to ISA facilities. If you wish to use said facilities, you'll have to talk to Morgan."

Kara groaned, "That's so unfair."

Director Henshaw sighed, "The ISA and the DEO are separate business entities. I'll talk to her about giving you permission to certain training facilities. They have some unorthodox methods that work well."

Kara grumbled her breath, "Can't even get any decent training."

**Holiday Planning**

Morgan lounged in her favorite reading nook area which was in the kitchen and had a view of the backyard. She hummed as she scribbled in her planner.

"Morgan," Veronica called out as she walked into the kitchen. "Where are we having Thanksgiving this year? Who is hosting?"

Morgan pouted, "I'm not answering until I get my kisses."

Veronica chuckled and hovered over Morgan. "I'm right here. Come get your kisses."

Morgan giggled and turned her whole body so she could wrap her legs around Veronica's waist. She leaned up and kissed her wife with lots of passion. If it weren't for Morgan holding her up, Veronica would have fallen.

"Mmm," Veronica grinned. "You're so good at making my knees go weak."

Morgan pulled Veronica closer, making Veronica straddle her. "I love doing so. Want to have sex?"

"Right here?" Veronica laughed. "I'll think about it."

"Okay, also to answer your previous questions," Morgan grinned, "Kara volunteered to do Thanksgiving and Lena is doing Christmas."

Veronica giggled and pecked Morgan's forehead, "Let me guess, Cat took New Year's Eve."

Morgan nodded and hugged Veronica, pressing an ear to Veronica's chest. The rhythm of her wife's heartbeat was welcoming to the other noises she could hear. Veronica sighed and played with Morgan's hair.

"Your hair is getting longer," Veronica noted. "Want Diana or me to cut it?"

Morgan hummed, "I'll get it cut after Diana has a baby. Rebekah counts as a baby."

Veronica smirked into Morgan's hair, "I'll tell her when she gets home. Now take off my shirt."

"I think I like where this is going," Morgan blushed as she snaked her hands under Veronica's shirt.

**Not It**

"I love it when you host a dinner party," Maggie shouted, holding up her champagne flute. "Pass the alcohol."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Mum, tell your girlfriend not to use the champagne flute for beer."

Astra patted Morgan's head, "I don't have any control over them."

"Except in the bedroom," Alura teased but the blush on Astra's face noted otherwise.

"Oh my goodness, being a bottom runs in the family!" Leslie pointed out. "Look how red she is."

Both Morgan and Astra growled, "Come here and I'll show you who is a bottom."

"Put a leash on your girlfriend, Rai," Veronica laughed. "No one makes fun of my pillow princess."

"Our pillow princess," Diana corrected while pecking Morgan's cheek. "We all know Leslie is a bottom too. She doesn't want to be lonely down there."

"Th...that's not true," Leslie stammered as she flushed and hid against Rai.

Rai giggled and kissed Leslie reassuringly before signing "It's very true."

Leslie pouted, "You're supposed to be on my side."

Everyone laughed but quieted down when Morgan shushed them. Those with superpowers heard something fly overhead.

"Not it!" Diana and Morgan exclaimed before another chorus of people followed.

"Wait, why did all of you just say 'not it'?" Alex questioned.

"We don't want to work tonight," Astra answered. "Children under 18 are exempt as well as Jaylah. That's only because she's technically older than she supposed to be."

Kara groaned, "I'll go check it out."

"Yes!" Morgan cheered. "It's a DEO matter. Less work for me."

"You mean less for Rai and me," Susan laughed. "Always taking credit where it's not due."

"You two love me!" Morgan grinned as Kara flew off.


	36. Chapter 36

**Unknown Subject**

"You know I hate visiting the DEO," Morgan grumbled as followed Susan through the halls of the DEO.

"You know I wouldn't have you do this unless it was important," Susan stated as they reached the medical area.

Morgan sighed, "What do we have here, Hank?"

"Another Kryptonian," Director Henshaw informed. "Or so we believed. It was Supergirl's idea to call you."

 "I see," Morgan grumbled. "So Subject Y?"

Susan gestured to the male that Kara had found the night before. Morgan stepped forward and inspected him for a few moments.

"Well?" Director Henshaw questioned.

Morgan yawned, "He's Prince Mon-El of Daxam. Put him in one of your holding cells before he wakes up in a panic and causes trouble. Also, Daxamites are weak to lead. I'm going home to cuddle with my squishy human."

Before Morgan could leave, Susan took hold of the back of Morgan's shirt and cleared her throat. "How do you know who he is?"

"Nova was from Daxam," Morgan sighed. "Nova's real parents were the king and queen of Daxam, making her the princess of Daxam. She was taken from them and the Daxamites who took her sought sanctuary on Krypton. Nova was told of her heritage and we did challenge her right to the throne."

"Do you think they were the ones to shoot your ship down?" Susan questioned.

Morgan huffed, "Without a doubt. Rhea would do anything to be Queen of Daxam forever and will eliminate all threats. Except she didn't win. Nova lived and had Jaylah."

Susan rubbed Morgan's back, "I'm here for you."

"I know, Vasquez," Morgan smiled sadly. "Call a family dinner meeting for tonight. It's time to reveal another secret."

**Family Secrets**

"Just how many family secrets do we have?" Astra questioned while glaring at Alura. "Why did you not tell me that Nova was Daxamite?"

Alura rolled her eyes, "The government was protecting her and I was sworn to secrecy."

"333," Morgan mumbled. "I know 333 family secrets and we have only revealed barely a quarter of it."

Diana frowned, "Is that including our family or just the Kryptonian side?"

"Just the Kryptonian side," Morgan answered. "So yea... Jaylah is Daxam royalty."

Kara sighed, "And how do we use this information to stop both sides from fighting?"

"There shouldn't be any fighting," Morgan huffed. "All surviving members of both groups serve the ISA. Well, except for those on Rhea's ship. I can't seem to find it. Maybe Mon-El will figure that out for me but it's doubtful."

"Why do you think it's doubtful?" Kara asked as she reached for a piece of sliced apple. "Wouldn't it be in his best interest to help us?"

"Two words," Morgan groaned. "Frat boy. He had the audacity to hit on Nova when we went to claim rights to the throne. I'm positive that Queen Rhea was responsible for my death."

"Ew, she was like his older sister," Veronica gagged. "Any more secrets we need to reveal at this moment?"

"Not that I can recall or want to go over," Morgan sighed. "Susan, Rai, is there anything I need to reveal at this moment?"

Rai raised her hand, "What's family secret #100?"

Morgan started mumbling before replying, "One of your offspring will kill one of Kara's offspring but it won't happen until later, like in the very distantly far future. By then, Wonder Woman here will have given me an acceptable amount of children and Veronica, unfortunately, died of old age."

"Did you cremate or bury me somewhere nice?" Veronica frowned.

"Don't answer that," Diana stated as she hugged Veronica. "We'll discuss that later."

"Well," Non stated as he got up, "I think we've had a good discussion and can table the rest for a later date. Agreed?"

There was a murmur of agreement before Morgan went to get the cheesecake she made for the meeting.


	37. Chapter 37

**Unladylike**

"Cannonball!" Splash!

Diana sipped her tea and leaned back in her chair. She was watching Morgan from the upper level of the ISA's indoor pool with Veronica. Their sweet Kryptonian dragon hybrid wife wanted to go swimming and what was a better afternoon than watching her swim to her little hybrid's heart content.

"Are you two sure you guys don't want to swim?" Morgan called from the water.

"We're fine, love," Veronica answered. "Besides, that pool is ungodly deep on one end."

Morgan laughed, "Only because some of the employees' natural forms are larger than that of a human's. Enjoy your tea and crumpets, old ladies."

Diana rolled her eyes, "She does realize that we lived in Europe before moving here, right?"

Veronica chuckled into her teacup, "She's teasing plus she's older than both of us. I love how the water just runs off her toned body."

"Sex in the pool?" Diana suggested.

"I would but the chlorine will cause poor lubrication, irritation, and infection," Veronica pointed out.

Diana smirked, "Well then, it seems Morgan lucked out. Come sit on my lap."

Veronica giggled, "Don't you mean your fingers?"

"I slipped some aphrodisiac into the tea," Diana informed, staring at Veronica.

"Oh, you naughty French Amazon," Veronica chuckled, walking over, and sat on Diana's lap. "I suppose I'll let you do terribly dirty good things to me."

"You enjoy all of it," Diana grinned, blowing hot air at Veronica's earlobe.

Veronica whined, "It isn't nice to tease."

Diana purred, "But you know that I'm known to tease."

Veronica groaned as Diana's hand slipped past the waistband of her bikini bottom. There was some kneading and stripping before Veronica turned around, straddling Diana's lap.

"I told you not to tease," Veronica growled lowly.

"Make me," Diana challenged with a smirk.

**Kinks & Bets**

Lucy started coughing after noticing what was showing on security cam #XXX. Susan, who was sitting next to her, looked up from her sudoku puzzle.

"You okay, love?" Susan questioned, rubbing Lucy's back.

"Fine... Except Morgan's wives are fucking at the pool," Lucy informed, gesturing to the screen.

"Oh, that happens every now and then," Susan waved off as she grabbed her phone with her other hand and immediately texted someone. "The fun is about to begin."

"Fun?" Lucy questioned as Rai popped in through the light with Leslie and lots of snacks.

"Barely started?" Rai asked as she got seats for herself and her girlfriend.

"Yep," Susan chuckled. "Want a quick rewind to see who started what?"

"Later," Rai answered as she got setup next to Susan. "But $10 says it was Diana."

Leslie looked between Rai, Susan, and the screen before sighing, "$20 that Morgan joins in."

"$20 against that action, babe," Rai laughed. "Lucy, are you going to join in?"

Lucy coughed, "You guys do this for fun?"

"Only when they're caught having sex on DEO cameras," Susan replied. "They know about it and it hasn't become a problem. They tend to forget until they see one of us laughing evilly and gloating."

"I suppose I'll join the fun," Lucy sighed and looked at the screen. "$50 for Diana making Veronica cum first."

"Too easy, pick another bet," Leslie called out. "$30 that they brought some toys in that black bag."

"Fine," Lucy huffed. "With a strap-on."

"They're both getting it," Susan giggled. "Ooh, Veronica brought out a paddle. $40 for ass and then thighs."

Rai shook her head, "It's thighs first, then ass."

"$100 for the whip," Lucy called out, right before Veronica reached for it.

"$150 for nipple clamps," Leslie stated competitively. "Can't really go anywhere without those when you have two nonhuman wives."

"Hey, easy with the bet spending," Susan laughed. "You two barely started. Rai and I have been doing this for years and we have hurt each other's pockets before."

"Morgan won't cover for us if it due to horrible bet-making," Rai informed. "Instead she'd watch us suffer. Don't make a bet you can't pay out."

"Got it, love," Leslie smiled at Rai. "I'll make smarter choices."

Lucy turned to Susan, "Tap me out when I reach $1500."

Susan leaned over and kissed her girlfriend's cheek, "Okay but don't get mad when I do."


End file.
